Les Âmes Damnées
by Serya-chan
Summary: Roxas était un banni, condamné à vivre dans l'oubli. Axel devait diriger son pays d'une main de fer, dans les traces de son père. Jusqu'au jour où leurs chemins se croisèrent et que leur destin en fut changé. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire. AkuRoku -
1. Friends in My Heart

**Bon... me voici avec une nouvelle fic... je sais, je n'ai toujours pas continué les autres. S'il vous plaît, ne me le rappelez pas. Je ne suis franchement pas d'humeur en ce moment. Elles sont toujours en cours, mais disons... que j'ai pris une 'petite' pause. Pour me faire pardonner voici une nouvelle histoire, complètement différente des autres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Aussi, j'ai remarqué quelques trucs. En vérifiant les stats de mes fics, j'ai pu constater d'un grand nombre de visites sur mes différentes histoires. Je remercie ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positif, ou négatif, je suis preneuse de tout du moment que c'est constructif (ou alors pas constructif mais positif lol). Vous pouvez me faire part de vos impressions dans une review ou alors par MP. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir. Merci beaucoup. Pour tout vous avouer je perds de plus en plus le goût d'écrire en ce moment. Mais vos avis me sont vraiment précieux pour la suite.**

**Je ne dis pas ça pour avoir des reviews, non. Je voudrais que ce soit clair é_è**

**Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, mais pas les personnages. Injuste n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je remercie Paracetamol pour la correction de ce chapitre. Et également pour être là quand j'ai besoin d'aide.**

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres dans les Terres Crépusculaires. Depuis des générations, ce royaume avait été envié par ses voisins pour la beauté et la richesse de son environnement, ainsi que pour son doux climat, alors que la tyrannie et la misère régnaient chez eux.

Vu du ciel, le royaume apparaissait absolument féerique. Son ciel de couleur orangée, dérivant sur un dégradé de rouge et bleu, était tacheté de plusieurs petits nuages blancs flottant paisiblement en altitude. A cette époque de l'année, l'air était chaud et sec, mais la légère petite brise qui se manifestait de temps à autre venait adoucir le climat, amenant un peu d'air frais aux habitants du royaume.

Certains d'entre eux, comme les chasseurs, s'étaient aventurés dans la profonde forêt en compagnie de leurs chiens. A plusieurs distances de là, sur la grande place des fêtes, animée par les commerçants et différents spectacles, une estrade avait été dressée, sur laquelle plusieurs artistes se produisaient, tandis que les passants jetaient quelques munnies en fonction de leur impression sur leurs performances. Cependant, il arrivait souvent que certaines personnes ne reçoivent rien en échange, si l'on faisait abstraction des projections de tomates et autres légumes que quelques malheureux avaient la malchance de recevoir. C'était le cas de l'un d'eux, qui, lorsqu'il reçut une première tomate, se cacha le visage à l'aide de son bras, et fit passer son instrument de musique sur son épaule, avant de descendre de l'estrade sous les huées des spectateurs.

Une fois bien éloigné de la place des fêtes, le jeune homme retira son béret, révélant une chevelure blonde coiffée en brosse.

Demyx soupira en s'asseyant, s'appuyant contre un mur.

« Quand les gens comprendront-ils enfin la beauté de ma musique ? » grogna t-il en pinçant discrètement quelques cordes de son sitar.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... Même s'ils ne le montrent pas, il y en a certains ici qui apprécient beaucoup votre musique. »

Le jeune homme sursauta au son de cette voix. Il leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux céruléens d'un adolescent à la crinière dorée en bataille. Il regarda un peu sur le côté, et remarqua qu'un petit animal s'était niché sur l'épaule du blondinet. Il s'agissait d'un petit volatile aux plumes jaunes, avec de grands yeux bleus et aux pattes arrières assez développées. L'animal sursauta légèrement quand il sentit le regard de Demyx sur lui, et se cacha dans le col du bliaud du jeune garçon, qui rit un peu quand il sentit l'oiseau lui chatouiller le cou.

« Du calme... » chuchota le petit blond en caressant la tête de son animal. Puis, il ouvrit une petite sacoche en étoffe accrochée à sa ceinture sous sa veste, et en sortit quelques munnies qu'il déposa dans la main de Demyx.

« Qu- quoi ? »

« Tout travail mérite salaire, non ? Et puis j'ai vraiment aimé. »

« Oui mais- »

Le jeune blond sentit son petit volatile s'exciter bruyamment. Il leva la tête et vérifia l'heure sur la grande horloge de la ville, avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise.

« Ça va bientôt être à moi ! » s'écria t-il en sursautant. Son petit oiseau remonta sur son épaule et battit des ailes pour presser le jeune garçon. « Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt ! »

Puis Demyx le vit s'enfuir en vitesse en direction de la place des fêtes.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et regarda le contenu de sa main droite.

Elle y contenait de quoi s'acheter à manger pour les deux jours à venir. Il n'aurait pas à voler chez les commerçants pour se nourrir aujourd'hui.

Le jeune homme soupira tristement et rangea son argent dans sa poche, à l'abri de tous les regards.

Dire qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de le remercier...

* * *

Une fois arrivé devant l'estrade peu de temps après la fin du précédent numéro, le petit blond s'arrêta quelque temps pour reprendre son souffle. Sur son épaule, le volatile battit une nouvelle fois des ailes pour lui dire de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. En voulant monter sur l'estrade, il se fit bousculer par l'un des artistes, qui sourit sournoisement lorsque l'adolescent se retrouva le postérieur contre le sol.

« Regarde un peu où tu vas. » ricana l'artiste.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, habitué à se faire traiter de la sorte à cause de sa petite taille. A la place, il eut un sourire en coin et mit son pied sur le passage de l'homme masqué. Ce dernier trébucha et se retrouva face contre terre, sous les gloussements de plusieurs jeunes femmes qui passaient par là. Irrité, il attendit que les demoiselles et les autres passants s'éloignent, pour prendre le jeune blond par la main et l'emmener dans une ruelle sombre.

« Ça t'amuse, peut-être, de me ridiculiser ainsi ? » cracha t-il en plaquant le garçon contre le mur.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question. » répondit le blond, l'air impassible.

Se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas l'intimider, les traits de l'homme se durcirent, et il exerça une pression sur les épaules de l'adolescent, qui poussa un petit cri lorsqu'une vive douleur lui parcourut les bras. Incapable de faire le moindre geste, le blondinet commença à paniquer et déglutit. Il tenta de donner un coup de pied à l'adulte, mais celui-ci avait calé sa jambe entre celles du plus jeune, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

Le blond sentit son petit volatile remuer à ses côtés. Ce dernier sauta de l'épaule de son jeune maître et atterrit sur le bras de l'agresseur, qui le regarda curieusement. L'oiseau s'avança en courant et donna quelques coups de becs sur son visage, l'obligeant à lâcher le jeune blond, qui se dégagea de son emprise une fois libéré.

Le garçon recula légèrement et regarda la scène avec amusement. Son jeune oiseau était en train d'assommer à lui tout seul, et à coups de bec qui plus est, un être humain faisant vingt fois sa taille. Le petit animal à plumes s'arrêta soudainement, et se posta sur le dos de l'homme, pour ensuite siffler bruyamment, le bec largement ouvert.

Le jeune adolescent écarquilla les yeux.

Pas _ça_...

« Phoenix, arrête ! » cria le garçon en tentant de stopper l'animal de compagnie dans son action.

Mais il était trop tard : en un rien de temps, la ruelle déjà sombre s'obscurcit davantage, et l'on pouvait observer, perchés sur le haut des deux murs formant le passage, plusieurs dizaines de corbeaux, leurs yeux jaunes brillant dans l'obscurité...l'air menaçant. Le petit blond tourna la tête de tous les côtés, se demandant s'il avait attiré l'attention des passants aux alentours. Malheureusement pour lui, il vit non loin de là des soldats à cheval s'approcher de la petite rue. Juste à ce moment précis, l'homme qui l'avait agressé poussa un cri strident, alors que les corbeaux s'acharnaient sur lui, lui donnant des coups de becs, de pattes, et lui déchirant sans ménagement la peau. Même si le visage de l'homme était caché par les oiseaux, l'adolescent vit avec horreur du sang gicler à chaque morsure ou griffure. Il leva la tête un peu plus haut et aperçut deux autres corbeaux, plus massifs que les autres, au corps luisant et aux yeux perçants, posés sur un toit. Complètement dépassé par la tournure des événements, le garçon fut tenté de prendre la fuite. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Phoenix était toujours parmi les dizaines de corbeaux tueurs, et de plus, s'il s'échappait maintenant, il risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons...

Il ne fallait surtout pas que sa véritable identité soit révélé au grand jour...

« Jeune homme ! Pourriez-vous m'expliquer la situation ? » l'interpella un soldat en le voyant. Il descendit de sa monture et s'avança vers le jeune blond, qui chercha en vitesse une explication à tout ceci.

« Euh...je... »

« C'est LUI !!! » entendit-on hurler à côté.

L'adolescent et le soldat se retournèrent pour voir la main de l'agresseur sortir faiblement de la foule de corbeaux qui s'étaient abattus sur lui. Sans plus attendre, plusieurs hommes allèrent lui porter secours, et chassèrent les oiseaux à coups d'épée. Étrangement, en les voyant s'approcher, les corvidés ne s'attaquèrent pas à eux, mais s'envolèrent tout simplement au loin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le petit blond vit Phoenix s'approcher et de lui en sautillant. Il s'accroupit et attendit à ce qu'il grimpe sur son épaule pour se relever et lui caresser affectueusement le cou, le remerciant de l'avoir sauvé.

Cependant, le jeune garçon grimaça quand il jeta la vue sur le corps de son agresseur. Il était recouvert de plaies et de coupures par lesquelles le sang coulait en grande quantité. Et quand il le vit tousser, un liquide s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que le sol se teintait de rouge. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là. Ces oiseaux étaient allés beaucoup trop loin.

« Arrêtez-le ! » cria l'homme en luttant contre la douleur, tout en pointant l'adolescent du doigt. « Il m'a attaqué sauvagement alors que je me promenais dans les environs ! »

_Quoi ? _Pensa le blond, interloqué. A côté de lui, Phoenix poussa un sifflotement tout en battant des ailes, l'air mécontent.

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda le soldat en baissant les yeux sur le garçon aux yeux céruléens, les sourcils froncés.

« Je... mais... »

« Ha ! » rit sournoisement son agresseur alors que des soldats l'aidaient à s'asseoir contre le mur. « Regardez, il ne nie même pas ! »

En un rien de temps, l'un des soldats attrapa les deux bras du jeune garçon et les maintint dans son dos.

« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! » hurla t-il en se débattant.

Sentant son jeune maître en danger, Phoenix fit la même chose qu'avec son précédent agresseur et asséna quelques coups de bec sur le visage du soldat. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas perturber et raffermit sa prise sur le petit blond, qui gémit quand ses épaules commencèrent à le faire souffrir.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » se défendit le jeune garçon en se mordant la lèvre. « Vous n'avez aucune preuve ! »

« Les blessures sur le corps de cet homme ne sont-elles pas assez ? Comment as-tu invoqué ces oiseaux ? Quel genre de magie pratiques-tu ? » reprit le soldat en essayant d'immobiliser son captif.

« Ce doit être de la magie noire. » déclara un autre garde en s'approchant de son collègue.

« Elle est interdite au sein de notre royaume... tout comme ces monstres qui la pratiquent... »

Le jeune garçon plissa les yeux à l'entente de ces paroles. Ils n'étaient **pas** des _monstres_... Il dut contenir toute la rage en lui afin d'éviter de la faire exploser en appelant lui même une centaine de corbeaux supplémentaires. Ces rustres n'auraient alors même pas le temps de crier de douleur lorsqu'ils leur déchiquetteraient la peau. Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour cacher son visage marqué par la colère.

« Ton silence te trahit, jeune homme. »

« C'en est assez. »

Roxas cessa de se débattre au son de cette voix, alors que l'homme qui le maintenait desserra sa prise sur ses bras. Tous se retournèrent et virent à quelques mètres de là, la forme d'un jeune homme grand et mince, s'avançant à pas de loup. Il leur était très difficile de voir son visage, car ses traits étaient cachés par une ample capuche d'un long manteau noir, qui soulignait sa fine silhouette.

« Qui es-tu ? Reste en dehors de tout ça, cela ne te concerne pas. »

« Surveille tes paroles. » rétorqua le jeune homme.

Le ton ferme de sa voix permit tout de suite au soldat de deviner l'identité de la jeune personne en face de lui. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il poussa une légère exclamation de surprise, les yeux grands ouverts. Puis il relâcha sa prise sur son jeune captif, avant de poser un genou au sol pour ensuite baisser la tête docilement.

« Toutes mes excuses, mon prince. »

Roxas sentit sa gorge se dessécher et déglutit difficilement.

_'Mon...prince ?'_

Afin d'éviter de s'attirer des ennuis, le jeune garçon imita le soldat et posa à son tour un genou au sol, pour saluer le prince des Terres Crépusculaires.

« Redressez-vous tout de suite et levez la tête. »

Le petit blond frissonna à son air catégorique et menaçant. Il entendit les cinq soldats à ses côtés se relever rapidement. Avec hésitation, l'adolescent redressa lentement la tête. Mais au moment où il fit un geste pour se remettre sur ses deux pieds, l'un des soldats lui assena un coup de pied dans le mollet pour le forcer à rester au sol. Roxas grinça des dents lorsqu'il sentit l'emprise de la main de l'homme en armure dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à rester la tête penchée.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. Le jeune blond avait l'impression de se faire traiter comme un animal.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence pendant lequel aucun des soldats n'osa ouvrir la bouche.

Quand le jeune garçon entendit des pas se rapprocher, il essaya de redresser la tête sans se faire réprimander par le soldat, mais ce dernier s'en rendit compte et maintint une pression plus forte sur lui, se servant de sa main libre pour appuyer sur son cou.

« Qui t'a donné l'ordre de faire cela ? » demanda le prince, d'un ton cassant.

Roxas remarqua alors que les mains du soldat se mirent à trembler au son de la voix du jeune homme. Il semblait tellement angoissé, que le garçon était capable de l'entendre avaler sa salive.

« Euh... personne mais- »

« Alors lâche-le. »

« Mais, votre Altesse, il était en train- »

« Je n'aime pas me répéter. »

En soupirant discrètement, le soldat relâcha lentement son captif et se recula.

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses. » dit-il en faisant une révérence.

Le jeune homme ne lui prêta même pas attention et s'accroupit devant Roxas, qui n'osait pas faire le moindre geste.

« Tiens. » dit le prince en lui tendant la main.

Choqué, le petit blond redressa les pupilles et rencontra le regard bienveillant du jeune homme. Roxas sentit alors sa respiration se couper.

Ces yeux... il ne savait même pas comment les décrire. Ses iris étaient d'un vert si brillant. Ni le jade, ou même l'émeraude n'aurait suffit à définir leur beauté. Ils étaient si pétillants, si perçants, que Roxas était sûr que le jeune prince pouvait voir au plus profond de son âme. Il se sentait mis à nu. Le jeune blond se retrouva incapable d'aligner un mot à la suite de l'autre sans bégayer, alors il décida de rester muet, ses yeux toujours rivés sur la main qui lui avait été tendue.

« Réponds au prince lorsqu'il t'adresse la parole ! » le réprimanda l'un des soldats en tapant du pied, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon.

Celui-ci vit alors le fils du souverain redresser la tête et lancer un regard glacial en direction du soldat.

« Qui t'a dit d'ouvrir la bouche ? »

Surpris, l'homme en armure haussa les sourcils, puis se racla la gorge pour tenter ensuite une nouvelle approche.

« Sauf votre respect votre Altesse, mais nous étions sur le point d'arrêter ce jeune homme. »

« Oh...? Et pour quelle faute ? » demanda le prince, l'air faussement curieux.

« Il est fort possible qu'il soit celui qui ait sauvagement agressé cet homme. »

Il pointa du doigt vers l'homme en question, dont le masque était tombé lorsque les corbeaux l'avaient attaqué. Le prince prit la main de Roxas pour le remettre sur ses pieds, et s'avança devant l'homme blessé, toujours au sol. Il l'observa longuement, devant les regards craintifs des soldats, craignant encore de voir le jeune prince se mettre en colère.

« Venez un peu par ici. » dit-il en faisant un geste de sa main, invitant les soldats à le rejoindre. Les hommes en armure s'exécutèrent sans hésitation.

La 'victime' fronça les sourcils. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Regardez bien son visage. Il ne vous rappelle pas celui de quelqu'un ? »

Les soldats firent ce qu'on leur dit tandis que Roxas vit le visage de son agresseur se crisper légèrement, et cela ne semblait pas être dû à la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Alors que les hommes en armure tentaient encore de reconnaître le visage du blessé, le petit blond vit le jeune prince se retourner vers et lui adresser un sourire confiant.

« Tu peux partir, je les retiens. » lui chuchota t-il discrètement en plaçant une main près de ses lèvres pour étouffer légèrement sa voix.

Bien qu'étonné par une telle indulgence de la part du fils du roi, Roxas tourna les talons, remerciant silencieusement le prince, et sortit de la ruelle en courant vers l'estrade où l'organisateur de la fête était sur le point d'annoncer le prochain artiste.

* * *

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite. » souffla le prince Axel en se frottant les mains, comme pour se débarrasser de la poussière imaginaire qui les salissait.

Avec satisfaction, il regarda les soldats attacher à l'aide d'une corde les mains du criminel, qui clamait toujours son innocence. Cependant le roux n'était pas dupe, il avait très bien vu l'homme masqué attaquer ce jeune garçon. Il avait juste attendu le bon moment pour intervenir. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit d'être prêt en permanence à aider son peuple. De plus cet homme était un malfaiteur qui avait été longuement recherché à travers tout le royaume, que personne n'avait été en mesure d'apercevoir, étant donné qu'un masque recouvrait son visage en permanence, depuis sa fuite.

Le jeune homme avait également été témoin de cet étrange phénomène : il avait réussi à observer, tout en restant caché, l'apparition de ces étranges corbeaux dans la ruelle. Les soldats lui avaient d'abord affirmé qu'il s'agissait de magie noire, mais ils manquaient de preuve pour donner de la crédibilité à leur propos.

Même si Axel avait clairement vu la scène, il n'avait pu se résoudre à arrêter ce jeune garçon. Non seulement parce qu'il savait le petit blond n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'agresser cet homme -même si ce dernier le méritait- mais également parce que le prince avait toujours été fasciné par la magie, qu'elle soit bienfaitrice ou destructrice. Et si les soupçons des soldats s'avéraient être exacts, si ce garçon était bien une sorte de mage, alors il était pressé de retrouver l'adolescent pour en savoir plus.

« Je vous défends de dire à mes parents que vous m'avez vu ici. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » avertit-il les soldats, d'un air autoritaire.

Les hommes hochèrent vivement la tête, se sentant incapable d'aller à l'encontre des décisions et des désirs du prince. Ces soldats étaient en rapport direct avec la famille royale. A l'heure actuelle, le prince était censé être au château pour dîner avec sa famille au sujet du titre de roi des Terres Crépusculaires et la passation de pouvoir entre son père et lui. Cette conversation tombait à chaque repas, et Axel commençait à se lasser.

Le jeune homme ajusta sa capuche et marcha silencieusement dans les rues du quartier, ignorant les regards curieux de certains passants, qui se demandaient qui pouvait être cet étrange individu vêtu de noir.

Alors que le jeune homme réfléchissait à l'excuse qu'il pourrait donner à sa famille quand il rentrerait au château, sa réflexion fut interrompue quand il arriva sur la place des fêtes. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, pour voir que tous les passants, et y comprit les commerçants, qui avaient d'ailleurs laissé leurs étalages sans surveillance, s'étaient regroupés à proximité de l'estrade pour assister à la représentation.

Plus il se rapprochait dudit lieu, plus il arrivait à distinguer parmi les exclamations de joie des habitants, une entraînante mélodie jouée à la flûte. Le jeune prince entendait les hommes et les femmes, adultes et enfants, taper dans leurs mains sous le rythme effréné de la musique. Un petit peu plus loin, mais toujours proche de la foule, Axel vit un petit groupe d'enfants danser ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, un énorme sourire graciant leur petites frimousses. Le prince se surprit lui-même à clapper des mains, ayant été inconsciemment entraîné par l'euphorie des habitants du quartier.

Curieux, le jeune homme s'aventura dans la foule, poussant quelques passants, qui ne s'en rendirent même pas compte, trop absorbés par le spectacle.

Une fois arrivée devant la scène, Axel leva la tête, puis sentit sa respiration se bloquer au niveau de sa gorge.

Sur l'estrade, dansait joyeusement sur l'entraînante mélodie, un jeune volatile à plumes jaunes, pas plus grand qu'une coupe de vin. A ses côtés, le roux put voir le jeune garçon qu'il avait aidé un peu plus tôt, une flûte portée sa bouche, une expression sereine sur le visage, les yeux fermés, alors que ses jambes bougeaient elles aussi sous le rythme rapide de la musique, tandis que ses pieds frappaient fermement contre le sol en bois de l'estrade, faisant office de percussion. Le visage du prince s'illumina d'un large sourire. Il se sentait retomber en enfance, à l'époque où ses parents invitaient les meilleurs musiciens du royaume à venir jouer au château, sous les regards naïfs et émerveillés des enfants qu'étaient le prince Axel et la princesse Kairi en ce temps.

Au son de la flûte du petit blond s'ajoutèrent les sifflements enjoués de son petit oisillon, qui battit des ailes quand un de ses compères, tout aussi petit que lui, mais aux plumes noir de jais, vint le rejoindre tout en sautillant joyeusement.

Malgré toute sa simplicité, il s'agissait sûrement du meilleur spectacle qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Ce jeune garçon n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour faire quelque chose de beau et de plaisant. Sa performance respirait la bonne humeur, la fraîcheur et l'innocence. C'était si attendrissant...

« C'est vraiment merveilleux... » souffla t-il, toujours stupéfait.

Lorsque le spectacle prit fin, et que le garçon salua la foule, Axel lâcha un grognement désapprobateur, prêt à admirer cette représentation encore de longues heures durant.

Plusieurs vagues exclamations de joie retentirent dans toute la place, alors que les spectateurs se pressaient de récompenser le petit flûtiste et ses deux associés en jetant en leur direction des sacoches remplies de munnies tandis que les enfants lancèrent des fleurs et des confettis. Bien décidé à montrer à quel point la performance lui avait plu, le prince sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau une sacoche contenant tout ce qu'il avait pris sur lui, avant son escapade en dehors du château. Il allait devoir rentrer chez lui, et de toute façon, il n'avait rien à acheter. De plus, Axel tenait vraiment à récompenser le jeune garçon comme il se devait, il le méritait.

Roxas était heureux.

Il avait présenté cette petite performance juste pour l'argent, cependant il était ravi de voir que son spectacle avait plu, et il se sentait prêt à présenter quelque chose d'autre, juste pour le plaisir, même s'il n'y gagnerait rien. Mais il se faisait tard, et il ne désirait pas inquiéter davantage son frère, qui devait sûrement se demander où il était passé. Il ramassa, avec l'aide de son petit volatile jaune, l'autre étant reparti discrètement, les sacs de munnies que les citadins lui offraient généreusement. Certains les lui donnaient en mains propres; il s'agissait surtout de jeunes enfants à qui les parents avaient confié leur argent pour leur 'faire l'honneur' d'aller lui donner eux-mêmes. Il vit une petite fille brune aux grands yeux verts monter sur l'estrade avec l'aide de ses deux amis, et s'avancer timidement vers lui, les mains derrière le dos. Curieux, l'adolescent s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa taille et inclina la tête sur le côté, souriant.

« Bonjour... euh... »

« O-Olette ! » fit l'enfant d'une petite voix, le rouge montant à ses joues.

« Oui, Olette. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

Il la vit piétiner légèrement sur place, et regarder au sol. Puis, en se mordant un peu la lèvre, elle se décida enfin à lui montrer ce qu'elle cachait derrière son dos.

« P-pour toi ! »

Et elle lui dévoila un petit bouquet de fleurs colorées, composé de plantes assez diverses, mais tout aussi jolies les unes que les autres.

L'attendrissement fut général.

Les passants éclatèrent de rire, mais pas par moquerie. Si Axel ne tenait pas à garder son identité secrète au reste de la ville, il serait lui aussi monté en haut de cette estrade pour aller féliciter le jeune garçon.

Touché par cette délicate attention, Roxas accepta le bouquet de fleurs tout en passant une main dans les cheveux de la petite Olette, qui rit nerveusement en rougissant. Le jeune blond pouvait entendre de là où il était, l'un des deux amis de sa jeune admiratrice pester contre lui.

« C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je peux faire de la flûte si je veux ! » grogna un petit blond en croisant les bras, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, alors qu'il lançait un regard assassin à Roxas, qui ne se sentit absolument pas offensé, juste amusé par cet élan de jalousie.

« Mais oui Hayner, mais oui... » rit son ami en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Arrête de te moquer, Pence ! »

Axel vit la petite fille descendre de l'estrade, le rouge toujours aux joues, alors que le petit garçon du nom d'Hayner la prit par la main pour l'éloigner le plus loin possible de l'estrade, suivis de près par le jeune Pence, qui peinait tout de même à les rattraper.

Décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, le prince hocha la tête pour lui-même, et ajusta un peu plus sa capuche. Il attendit, le temps que tous les citadins présents s'éloignent de l'estrade, pour laisser le jeune garçon quitter la scène tranquillement. Quand le public s'éparpilla, Axel se rapprocha du petit escalier de bois que le jeune blond descendait calmement.

« Excuse-m- »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse hausser un peu la voix, il vit quelqu'un s'approcher du jeune garçon. Il s'agissait d'une grande jeune femme dont les longs cheveux d'ébène, ornés d'un foulard de couleur rose, lui arrivaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Sa peau était mate, et sa silhouette fine et élancée était vêtue d'une longue robe chamarrée, dont le haut blanc formait un chemiser, tandis que sa taille était de couleur verte, puis violette pour le reste de la robe. Elle n'avait pas de chaussures, mais portait au niveau de sa cheville droite un bracelet de couleur or, identique à ceux à ses poignets. Autour de sa taille avait été accroché un foulard violet, orné de quelques grelots. Elle était vraiment élégante. Le prince remarqua qu'elle était accompagnée d'une petite chèvre, qui se frotta au jeune blond dés qu'elle le vit.

« Bonjour, Esméralda. » dit Roxas en souriant chaleureusement à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et croisa les bras.

« Et bien Roxas ! Je me disais bien que ta prestation allait être un succès, mais tu m'as véritablement volé la vedette. »

« Je suis bien loin de t'égaler malheureusement. »

« Oh arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. » rit-elle, tout en caressant énergiquement les cheveux de Roxas, qui la laissa faire.

Esméralda était une jeune femme que Roxas avait rencontrée il y a quelques mois. Elle était une artiste errante, qui se produisait de temps en temps sur la place des fêtes, ou tout simplement dans le coin d'une rue. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue pour la première fois, le petit blond avait tout de suite deviné qu'elle ne provenait pas de ce royaume. Il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander ses origines. Mais après tout, cela ne le regardait pas vraiment. Le blond avait été surtout impressionné par ses prestations. Ses dons en danse et en musique lui avait permis de gagner correctement sa vie. Admiratif, Roxas lui avait demandé des conseils, et s'était finalement décidé à se produire sur scène à son tour. Cette méthode était beaucoup plus juste, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de sortir et voler chez les commerçants pour se nourrir.

« Bon... Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, il semblerait. Je crois que je vais pouvoir partir. » annonça t-elle, souriant tristement.

« Tu vas partir ?! » cria Roxas, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais...mais- »

« Ooh ! Je plaisante, enfin ! Bon sang, quel naïf tu fais ! Tu es vraiment trop mignon ! » fit-elle en serrant le jeune blond dans ses bras, lui coupant la respiration.

« Nngh... »

« Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

« Tu...m'empêches de..respirer... » parvint à marmonner le petit blond, qui s'étouffait.

« C'était le but. » rit la jeune femme, en relâchant le garçon, alors que ce dernier peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent à discuter de choses diverses pendant un moment, tandis que le petit chocobo et la chèvre d'Esméralda se dégourdissaient un peu les pattes à proximité, en compagnie de jeunes enfants qui s'étaient approchés des deux animaux pour jouer avec eux.

A un moment, Esméralda se pencha légèrement, posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune blond, puis pointa quelque chose du doigt pour attirer son attention.

« On dirait que tu as un admirateur secret... » dit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Hein ? »

« Lève les yeux. »

Le jeune flûtiste obéit et observa les alentours, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui émeraude d'une personne habillée d'un long manteau noir.

« C'est...le prince. » murmura Roxas à l'oreille d'Esméralda, à qui le sourire s'élargit considérablement.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Quel honneur ! » s'exclama t-elle en donnant quelques légères claques dans le dos de son jeune ami.

« Oui... je suppose... » répondit-il en baissant la tête, sentant toujours le regard brûlant du prince.

Comprenant où son ami voulait en venir, la jeune femme grimaça légèrement en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention d'aller le voir ? » demanda t-elle ensuite.

« Mais tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas ! Et si... et s'il... »

« Laisse-moi reformuler ma question. » reprit-elle en souriant. « _Veux_-tu aller lui parler ? »

Roxas resta muet, nerveux. Il savait que son silence le trahissait.

« Alors vas-y. »

« Mais je- »

« Chuuut. » Elle posa son index contre les lèvres du jeune blond, lui coupant la parole. « Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, comme on dit. Si tu souhaites vraiment le connaître, alors n'hésite pas ! Si tu fais attention, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien ! »

Encore réticent, l'adolescent réfléchit quelques instants. Si par malheur le prince venait à découvrir son secret, il ne saurait pas du tout ce qu'il ferait. Esméralda était la seule personne à qui il avait révélé son identité, car en discutant avec elle, il avait senti qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et il eut raison.

Avec le prince, tout était différent. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, de plus, il faisait parti de la famille royale... le fils du roi et de la reine, ceux qui ne pouvaient pas supporter la vue des individus de son _espèce_...

Mais son amie avait raison. Roxas ne souhaitait plus rester dissimulé dans l'ombre. Et puis... il avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange en présence du prince, et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

« D'accord. » dit finalement le jeune garçon après une longue réflexion. « Je vais...essayer. »

* * *

« Prince. »

Axel sursauta, et regarda autour de lui, légèrement paniqué, se demandant si quelqu'un avait découvert son identité.

Mais quand il se retourna, le prince ne rencontra que le visage étonné du jeune garçon blond qu'il avait longuement observé.

« Oh ! Bonjour... euh... »

« Roxas. » fit le garçon en hochant la tête.

Le jeune chocobo sur son épaule siffla et tendit une aile, comme pour se présenter, ce qui fit rire le prince.

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent des yeux quelques instants, avant de détourner le regard, quelque peu gênés par l'atmosphère beaucoup trop silencieuse à leur goût. Ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire, cependant ils ressentaient tous les deux cette force étrange qui les avaient attirés l'un vers l'autre.

« Vous désiriez me parler ? »

« Oui, mais pour commencer, cesse de me vouvoyer. » demanda le prince avec un léger soupir.

« Pardon ? Mais je pensais- »

« Au secours, à chaque fois qu'on me vouvoie, je me sens plus vieux que d'habitude. Je ne suis pas tellement plus âgé que toi, tu sais. » rétorqua Axel, avec un sourire amusé.

« Je m'en doute bien !... Mais vous êtes le _prince_... et je ne souhaite pas avoir davantage de problèmes... » répondit le jeune blond, les sourcils froncés, repensant au moment où les soldats l'avaient injustement arrêté.

« Je n'aime pas trop les formalités. Donc je te prierai de me tutoyer et de m'appeler 'Axel', tout simplement. » Ce n'était pas un conseil, mais un ordre. Cependant, il n'avait pas employé ce ton si autoritaire avec lequel il s'était exprimé pour parler avec les soldats. Remarquant ce contraste, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air penaud.

« Vos désirs sont- » Il vit Axel se renfrogner. « Euh.. je veux dire, d'accord, Prince Axel. »

« Axel tout court. » corrigea le jeune homme, les bras croisés, alors qu'il tapait du pied au sol de manière impatiente.

« Oui...Axel. » Sentir le prénom du prince s'échapper de ses lèvres d'une telle manière provoqua une sensation plaisante chez le petit blond, qui rit silencieusement. Phoenix lui lança un regard curieux, voyant des rougeurs apparaître sur les joues de son jeune maître. « Axel je- »

« Par contre, il faudrait éviter d'utiliser trop souvent mon nom en ville... je n'ai pas très envie de me faire repérer... » Il attrapa la main du petit blond et se mit à courir. « Allons ailleurs pour discuter. »

Surpris, Roxas n'eut même pas le temps de protester et se laissa donc guider par le jeune homme, qui avait l'air de savoir où il allait, ce qui était logique, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Le petit blond lança un regard confus à Esméralda, qui l'attendait toujours près de l'estrade. Mais la jeune femme sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de tourner les talons pour partir de son côté en compagnie de sa petite chèvre, qui la suivit en courant.

« Axel... » commença l'adolescent en un murmure.

« Hm ? » lui répondit le prince, sans se retourner.

« Je voudrais vous... enfin te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que le prince en personne vienne m'aider, pour tout t'avouer. »

A ces mots, il entendit le garçon aux yeux émeraudes rire à gorge déployée. Roxas ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« Ce n'est rien... j'ai toujours eu pour habitude de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ! » lui répondit-il, ses rires se calmant un peu.

Le jeune flûtiste sourcilla, étonné.

« Comment sais-tu que je suis orphelin ? »

« Ce n'est qu'une expression Rox- » Il s'arrêta subitement, comprenant enfin où le jeune garçon voulait en venir. « Attends un peu...tu es...? »

Le blond hocha la tête, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa Axel, en s'arrêtant un peu.

« Mais je ne vis pas seul ! Et puis- »

« Cela ne me regarde pas... mais j'ai moi aussi perdu quelqu'un de ma famille, alors je peux comprendre. » avoua le prince en recommençant à avancer, en marchant cette fois-ci.

Son compagnon inclina la tête sur le côté.

« Qui as-tu perdu...? » demanda t-il doucement, ayant peur d'être indiscret.

Axel ne se retourna pas vers lui pour lui répondre, et se contenta de murmurer :

« Ma sœur aînée. »

Roxas lâcha un petit 'oh' et pinça les lèvres quand il sentit la main tremblante du prince se serrer fortement sur la sienne. Bien qu'un peu maladroitement, il posa doucement son autre main sur celle du jeune homme encapuchonné, essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Le prince n'eut pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, vu qu'il continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Mais le blond ne lui en tint pas rigueur, car cela lui permettait de cacher ses joues légèrement empourprées dans le col de sa veste.

Cependant, le prince avait bien senti cette petite main caressant calmement la sienne. Il ferma lentement les yeux et frissonna. Ce doux contact provoquait une sensation étrange en lui...

Comme un sentiment d'apaisement...

...mais surtout de _familiarité_.

Instinctivement et inconsciemment, le prince caressa du pouce le dos de la main de Roxas, tout en continuant d'avancer en silence.

* * *

« Hum... »

« Un problème ? » questionna Axel en tournant la tête vers le jeune garçon, qui paraissait mal à l'aise.

« Et bien quand tu m'as dit que tu souhaitais discuter un peu plus loin, je pensais que tu nous emmènerais dans un endroit reculé de la ville... »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait, pourtant... »

« En quelque sorte oui... » admit Roxas, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres. « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que nous nous retrouvions à deux cents mètres au-dessus du vide... »

Axel éclata de rire et profita du fait qu'ils soient suffisamment éloignés du reste de la ville pour retirer sa capuche, dévoilant une crinière de longs cheveux roux coiffés en pics.

Mais le jeune flûtiste n'était pas amusé : le prince avait décidé de les faire monter tout en haut de l'horloge, en plein centre de la cité. De là où ils étaient assis, il leur était possible d'apercevoir toute l'étendue de la ville.

Cependant, aussi magnifique que la vue puisse paraître, le garçon n'était pas rassuré. Que ferait t-il si jamais il tombait ?

_« Et bien tu n'auras qu'à- »_

Non !! Surtout pas devant le prince ! Il ne pourrait pas se résoudre à faire ceci en sa présence. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux, pour lui, tout comme pour sa famille. Il secoua négativement la tête, se refusant à agir comme le lui dictait cette voix dans sa tête...

_« Quel est le problème ? Il te suffira de le laisser tomber dans le vide et de le regarder s'écraser lourdement au sol. Il ne mérite que ça, de toute façon. »_

La garçon cessa un moment de caresser les plumes de son jeune chocobo, les mains crispées sur ses cuisses.

Jamais... jamais il ne pourrait...

« -xas... »

Non... jamais il ne ferait une telle chose.

« Roxas ! »

Le petit blond sursauta, reprenant enfin ses esprits, et réalisa que son compagnon criait son nom depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

« Pardon. J'avais la tête ailleurs. »

« Oui, je vois ça. » rit Axel.

« De quoi désirais-tu me parler ? »

« En fait je voudrais avoir une petite précision. » pointa le jeune homme, en repliant une de ses jambes, laissant l'autre pendre.

Roxas lui lança un regard interrogateur, forçant le roux à continuer sur sa lancée.

« Voilà, je souhaiterais savoir si tu t'y connaissais un peu en magie. »

Il vit les yeux bleus du petit blond s'agrandir considérablement.

« Euh... mais... m-mais pourquoi me demandes-tu une chose pareille, à moi en particulier ? » demanda le jeune blond sur la défensive, l'air paniqué.

« Je t'ai vu, tu sais. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tout à l'heure, dans la ruelle. J'ai vu ton... euh... ta petite volaille... »

« _Volatile_. _Phoenix._ » corrigea Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui, peu importe. » Il vit le blond afficher une petite moue boudeuse, mais l'ignora. « Je l'ai vu en train d'invoquer ces corbeaux. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas appris ça tout seul... » continua t-il en fixant le blond droit dans les yeux.

Ces derniers étaient écarquillés, et Axel sut alors que les soldats avaient vu juste.

« Mais non, voyons ! Pourquoi saurai-je utiliser la magie ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle est interdite ici. Et les seuls êtres la pratiquant sont- »

« Oui. Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question. T'y connais-tu en magie, oui ou non ? »

Un voile de cheveux blond vint cacher les yeux du jeune garçon, qui hocha la tête.

Il était pétrifié et terrifié. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que le prince lui pose cette question. Axel n'était pas censé être au courant ! C'était un secret qu'il s'était juré de garder !

Mais maintenant que le prince savait... il...

« Es-tu en contact avec les Al Bhed ? » demanda le rouquin en plissant les yeux.

Bien que s'étant attendu à cette question, le jeune flûtiste releva la tête et se renfrogna.

« Non !! Bien sûr que non ! » se défendit-il, faisant tout son possible pour calmer ses tremblements.

« Tant mieux. »

Roxas se mâchouilla la lèvre inférieure.

« Je regrette que ces viles créatures soient les seules à avoir une connaissance approfondie de la magie noire et celle en général. Nous autres humains, ne connaissons que les sorts de guérison. Elle est la seule autorisée dans ce royaume...mais elle ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. »

_Viles créatures..._

Roxas serra les poings.

« Pourquoi... » commença-il, les yeux rivés sur ses mains tremblantes. Le roux le regarda, attendant la suite. « Pourquoi... détestez-vous à ce point les Al Bheds...? »

Il n'osa pas relever la tête.

Axel l'observa curieusement, surpris par une telle question de la part du petit blond.

« Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu me demandes ? » demanda t-il, les sourcils froncés. « Ces êtres sont de véritables abominations. »

« Parce qu'elles ne sont pas complètement humaines ? » murmura son compagnon.

« Il y a de ça. » répondit le prince en regardant l'horizon. « Mais il y a une autre raison. »

« Laquelle est-elle ? »

« Oh pitié, Roxas ! Tu n'es pas ignorant à ce point là, quand même. A moins que tu ne sois pas né dans ce royaume ! » dit le prince, exaspéré.

Le jeune flûtiste ne répondit rien.

En vérité, il savait exactement pourquoi tout le royaume détestait les Al Bhed.

Les gens ont souvent peur de ce qui est différent...

Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, ces êtres n'étaient pas complètement humains. La nature les avait gracié de plusieurs caractéristiques bien communes à ce peuple. A savoir une paire d'ailes aussi blanches que celles d'une colombe, des yeux perçants, dont les pupilles étaient entourées d'un halo de couleur vert pâle. A cela s'ajoutait une marque noire tatouée sur leur peau. Leurs yeux avaient ce qu'il y avait de plus intriguant. Les Al Bheds avaient comme particularité d'avoir les pupilles spiralées. Cependant, cette marque caractéristique passait presque inarperçue pour l'oeil humain, contrairement aux Al Bheds, dont la vision était aussi précise que celle d'un faucon. Chez certains d'entre eux, et en particulier chez les Al Bheds aux iris couleur vert émeraude, ce trait était beaucoup plus visible que pour d'autres.

Les Terres Crépusculaires avaient banni toutes formes de magie, (à l'exception des sorts de guérison), car considérées comme trop dangereuses. Mais son utilisation était une tradition chez les Al Bheds, qui la pratiquaient depuis des millénaires. Roxas comprenait parfaitement pourquoi les habitants du royaume craignaient ce peuple. Ils redoutaient sûrement que les Al Bheds finissent par les attaquer un jour où l'autre.

« Mais...pourquoi n'essayez vous pas de discuter avec eux ? » demanda ensuite Roxas d'une voix hésitante. « Vous les détestez parce qu'ils sont différents. Cela me semble assez injuste. Ils sont peut-être pacifiques ! »

« Je te l'ai dit, ce sont des montres ! » rétorqua fermement Axel, faisant sursauter Roxas.

« Mais... »

« J'ai l'impression que tu essayes de les défendre. Tu es vraiment en contact avec eux ? »

« Mais non je- »

« Alors pourquoi ?! »

Le jeune blond ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi le prince se mettait dans un tel état. Axel avait les sourcils froncés, les dents serrés, et ses épaules semblaient trembler de colère.

« Monstres... monstres... qu'ont-il fait de si abominables pour être traités ainsi ? » reprit le jeune blond, se refusant à hausser la voix.

« Tu dois vraiment vivre coupé du monde pour ne pas être au courant de ça. » lâcha Axel, en riant. Il vit le visage de Roxas se durcir.

« Oui je vis coupé du monde. Mais j'ai mes raisons. D'ailleurs, si notre cher roi se souciait un peu plus de son peuple, personne ne vivrait _coupé du monde_, comme tu le dis si bien.._._ » cracha le flûtiste, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

Le prince fut pris de court par ces paroles. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune blond parle de son père avec une telle froideur. Le roux savait parfaitement que la réputation du royaume n'était pas méritée. Certains le considéraient comme un endroit utopique, où il faisait bon vivre... Mais si l'on grattait un peu la croûte, on se rendait compte que la misère était omniprésente, moins que dans d'autres royaume, mais tout de même là. Tandis que les autres rois faisaient tout leur possible pour la faire disparaître, le Roi Éric ne mettait rien en œuvre pour l'éradiquer, la considérant comme minoritaire. C'était l'un des points qu'Axel reprochait à la politique de son père. Mais il ne lui avait jamais rien dit.

Le prince se sentit subitement coupable.

« Roxas... »

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête sur le côté, refusant de le regarder.

Le rouquin tiqua, mais comprenait parfaitement. Cependant il s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé. Il aurait dû répondre à sa question simplement, sans en rajouter.

« As-tu... » reprit-il à voix basse. Il vit Roxas tourner lentement la tête vers lui. « As-tu déjà entendu parler des 'Maudits' ? » demanda t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Le jeune blond secoua négativement la tête, les yeux toujours fixant toujours le visage du prince.

« Il s'agit des Al Bheds aux ailes noires. »

Roxas acquiesça, et continua de regarder son compagnon, attendant qu'il continue.

« Un jour, quand j'étais enfant, un garde est rentré dans la salle du trône complètement paniqué. Mon père et ma mère se demandaient ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il se mette dans cet état. Son visage était pâle et il arrivait à peine à former une phrase sans bégayer. Après s'être calmé un peu, il nous a expliqué la situation. »

« Et ? » fit Roxas, intrigué.

« Il... il nous a dit que... que plusieurs séries de meurtres avaient été commis dans tout le royaume. »

Roxas s'humecta les lèvres et hocha la tête, invitant Axel à continuer.

« Mon père s'est rendu sur les lieux... et constata de l'ampleur du massacre. En une nuit, dix personnes avaient été tuées. Les victimes étaient toutes des jeunes femmes, souvent adolescentes. Il n'a pas été nécessaire d'examiner les corps avec précision pour connaître la cause de la mort... elles avaient toutes... un trou béant dans la poitrine... » Le prince mit une main sur sa bouche, se sentait quelque peu nauséeux. « Leur cœur... leur cœur leur avait été retiré... littéralement arraché de leur cage thoracique. »

Voyant le prince trembler, Roxas posa sa main sur son bras d'un air inquiet.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire si c'est difficile pour toi... »

« Non... ça va. Je veux juste te faire comprendre... » répondit le prince en secouant la tête. « Une annonce a alors été passée à l'attention de toutes les femmes du royaume. Qu'elles soient adultes ou enfants, peu importait. Elles étaient les principales concernées. Il leur était conseillé, ou plutôt ordonné, de ne pas sortir le soir, la nuit, ni de traîner dans les allés sombres et reculées. Malgré le danger, mon père ne désirait pas expliquer au peuple la raison de cette annonce, de peur de créer la confusion et un sentiment de panique dans la population. Fort heureusement, personne ne s'est posé de question et a obéi. Tout se passait bien, et pendant un certain temps, nous n'avons pas eu à déplorer d'autres meurtres. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« Laisse-moi continuer. » l'interrompit Axel. « Un jour, alors que les soldats faisaient une patrouille tout autour du château, j'ai décidé de les regarder faire, parce que je souhaitais en savoir un peu plus sur les habitudes des soldats. Ma mère m'a toujours dit de m'intéresser à nos sujets... J'observais leurs moindres faits et gestes... et à un moment... nous avons vu... d'étranges créatures... » Le jeune homme frissonna légèrement en y repensant. « Elles ne ressemblaient en rien à tous les autres animaux connus du royaume en ce temps. Tout leur corps était noir...assez petit, et leurs yeux étaient jaunes et luisants. Elles se réfugiaient dans le sol telles des ombres, et ils nous étaient impossibles de les attraper pour les examiner de plus près. Cependant... ce qui intrigua le plus les soldats... était... cette traînée de sang... qui se répandait quand elles se déplaçaient... »

Roxas avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Les soldats remarquèrent que toutes ces créatures sortaient d'un même buisson... ils décidèrent donc de s'y rendre, étant donné qu'il leur était impossible de saisir ces bestioles... et quand... et quand... quand ils ont regardé derrière le buisson... ils ont découvert... »

Le jeune blond vit le prince fermer fortement les yeux, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à en saigner.

« Axel- »

« Ils ont découvert... quelqu'un de dos... tout son corps... sa peau... ses vêtements... étaient noires... exactement comme ces petites créatures qui grouillaient dans les alentours... ses yeux étaient jaunes et brillants... mais le plus important était cet halo vert autour de ses pupilles... et... ces ailes aussi sombre que celles des corbeaux... » Axel s'arrêta un petit moment, et prit une grande inspiration, avant de reprendre. « Quand elle s'est rendue compte de notre présence, elle s'est immédiatement retournée, la bouche grande ouverte... son corps étaient tellement sombre et ses yeux si brillants que nous n'avons même pas pu voir les traits de son visage. Mais... sa bouche... était remplie de sang... même ses mains en étaient recouvertes... et sur ses genoux... il y a avait... du...un... » Ses yeux piquaient, alors qu'il sentait les larmes s'y former. « Il y avait un cœur... humain... sur ses genoux... Je me souviens avoir crié... et l'individu a immédiatement déployé ses ailes pour s'enfuir... pour dévoiler... le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille... » Il mit une main devant son visage pour cacher ses maudites larmes. « C'était... celui de ma grande sœur. Cissnei. »

Roxas ne pouvait pas parler.

Son cœur battait frénétiquement et douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa mâchoire tremblait. « C'est... »

« Horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Et peu de temps après, les meurtres ont repris... et à chaque fois, de grandes plumes noires étaient découvertes à côté des corps... » reprit Axel, le visage complètement calme, même si les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

La tête du jeune blond retomba mollement contre sa poitrine. _Quoi... Quoi... Quoi ?!_

Un... Al Bhed... un Maudit...avait tué... un membre de la famille royale. La princesse. Cissnei. La sœur d'Axel.

« Les Al Bheds sont installés sur nos terres depuis environ un siècle... ce sont des parasites... qui se permettent de mettre le désordre dans un royaume qui les avait accueillis... ils ne sont pas _pacifiques_... ils sont indignes de confiance. »

Le visage d'Axel était vide d'émotion. Roxas le regarda, cherchant une explication à tous ces évènements. Ce n'était pas possible... Ils n'auraient pas pu... jamais...

Les Al Bheds ? Des êtres assoiffés de sang ? Qui dévoraient les cœurs des jeunes filles pures pour se nourrir ? Il refusait d'y croire !

Et pourtant...

« Roxas ? »

Ce n'était pas _vrai._..

On ne lui avait jamais rien dit...

« Roxas ! »

Le jeune blond sentit Axel le prendre par les épaules pour le secouer énergiquement. Le flûtiste cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et prit son visage dans ses mains.

« Excuse-moi... je... ne savais pas tout ça... » gémit le garçon d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'est rien... maintenant tu sais... » répondit le prince et lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Mais je voulais savoir autre chose... où as-tu appris à te servir de la magie ? »

Cela semblait être une obsession chez le prince...

« J'ai appris... seul... »

Le prince siffla, visiblement impressionné. Puis, il se gratta la nuque, l'air gêné.

« Cela... Est-ce que... cela te dérangerait... de m'apprendre ? »

Interloqué par cette demande, Roxas haussa les sourcils.

« Je pensais qu'il était interdit de pratiquer la magie au sein de ce royaume. » dit-il, ayant du mal à y croire.

« Je sais mais... je pense que si elle est bien utilisée, il n'y a aucun risque. Et puis... j'aime le danger... » se justifia Axel. « Alors... tu veux bien ? »

_Pitié, dis oui..._

« Alors...c'est juste pour ça que tu désirais me parler ? »

Roxas était déçu.

Il s'était attendu à autre chose. Il avait voulu faire connaissance avec Axel, dans le but de devenir son ami. Le jeune blond avait pensé que le prince voulait la même chose. Mais il semblait juste vouloir l'utiliser pour ensuite jouer aux apprentis-sorciers.

« Pas tout à fait. » avoua le prince, en souriant.

Le flûtiste inclina la tête sur le côté, et retint une exclamation de surprise quand le roux sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau, une grande sacoche remplie de munnies.

« C'est pour ta prestation de tout à l'heure... j'ai vraiment apprécié. »

« Oh ? Merci... » répondit Roxas en acceptant timidement l'argent du prince.

« En fait...»

« Hm ? »

Axel hésita. Ses paroles pourraient être mal interprétées. Dés qu'il avait vu le jeune garçon sur cette estrade, il avait ressenti une mystérieuse sensation. Une attraction. Un lien. De la familiarité... Il avait tout de suite été attiré par cette étrange personne, et l'envie de le connaître un peu mieux l'avait démangé.

« Tu es la première personne en dehors du château avec qui j'ai vraiment discuté... et alors que je parlais avec toi, j'ai senti que je pouvais te faire confiance. Je n'avais pas l'impression de me confier à un parfait étranger... Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, les fils et les filles de souverains ne mènent pas une vie si plaisante... il leur est difficile d'avoir un contact avec les gens de l'extérieur... »

_Moi aussi..._ pensa Roxas en souriant tristement.

« Il commence à être tard, et il me reste peu de temps. Ma famille doit être en train de m'attendre... » continua le prince en grimaçant légèrement. L'idée de rentrer au château ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. « Mais... j'aimerais savoir... si je pourrai encore discuté avec toi ? Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ? »

Surpris et flatté par une telle demande, Roxas rougit, alors qu'une agréable sensation se manifesta en lui. Les paroles du prince lui avaient vraiment réchauffé le cœur, car il ressentait exactement la même chose à son égard.

« Je... bien sûr... » balbutia le jeune blond en souriant. Il vit le visage d'Axel s'illuminer.

« Parfait ! » lança le prince en se levant. Il s'étira et émit un léger grognement. « Je dois rentrer. Merci de m'avoir accordé un moment. »

Roxas lui sourit mais ne dit rien, continuant de regarder l'horizon.

« Tu ne rentres pas ? » demanda le prince, voyant que son ami restait assis. Le flûtiste secoua la tête.

« Non... je vais rester encore un peu... »

« Tu es sûr ? J'aurai eu le temps de te raccompagner chez toi... »

« Non, je te jure que cela ira. »

« Si tu le dis... » répondit Axel, bien que peu satisfait. Il aurait bien aimé faire durer encore un peu sa conversation avec Roxas. « Bon... à demain... au même endroit... au même moment... peut-être. »

Le jeune blond se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête en souriant. Il attendit que le prince soit bel et bien parti avant de murmurer :

« A demain peut-être... ou peut-être pas... »

* * *

En refermant la porte de sa chambre, Axel soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait léger... C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à se lier avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Enfin. Il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire d'amis en dehors du château. Ses quelques tentatives s'étaient soldées par des échecs... soit parce que tout le monde finissait par découvrir son identité, ou alors parce que les personnes avec qui il avait essayé de se lier d'amitié ne lui convenaient pas vraiment. Bien sûr, il avait des amis dans le château, mais ils étaient tous... _choisis _par son père.

Cependant, Roxas était tellement _différent_...

Le prince avait l'impression qu'il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux.

Il désirait le revoir. Absolument.

« Bonjour, mon prince. » fit une voix, qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie.

Le rouquin rouvrit les yeux, pour les poser sur une jeune fille de petite taille, habillée d'une longue robe noire aux manches longues et à col blanc, se mariant parfaitement avec sa courte chevelure couleur ébène.

« Oh bonjour, Xion. »

L'adolescente se dirigea vers lui, et se chargea de lui retirer son manteau.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ? » dit-elle en accrochant la veste du prince dans son armoire.

« Xion... tu sais très bien que je déteste les formalités. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

Xion était l'une des servantes du château. Elle était bien l'une des rares personnes, en dehors de sa famille, avec qui le prince se sentait vraiment à l'aise. La seule personne au château qu'il considérait vraiment comme une amie. Il lui était déjà arrivé de sortir en sa compagnie, pour se promener en ville.

« Tu ne changeras jamais, Axel. » dit-elle, une fois son rire calmé. « Mais tu as raison, au diable les formalités ! »

Une fois cela dit, elle retira ses petites chaussures et ses grandes chaussettes blanches et les jeta n'importe où dans la pièce, avant de se vautrer sur le lit du prince en riant à gorge déployée.

« Oui bon, ne va pas trop loin quand même... »

Après s'être assuré que sa porte était bien fermée à clé, il alla la rejoindre, sans prendre la peine de retirer ses bottes. Il ferma les yeux, et se détendit.

« Je me trompe ou... tu as l'air... _heureux_...? » demanda Xion, en observant la mine paisible de son ami.

« Oh ? Cela se voit tant que ça ? »

« J'avais donc vu juste ! Raconte-moi tout ! Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Tu es amoureux ? » demanda t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur en sa direction.

« Comment tu as deviné ? »

Xion faillit s'étrangler.

« Pardon ? Tu es vraiment amoureux ?! »

Le prince sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne se redresse brusquement.

« N-non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

« Si ! Tu as confirmé mes dires ! »

« Mais non ! Je confirmais parce que tu avais raison quand tu disais que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Oh... » fit Xion, visiblement déçue.

« Et puis c'est un garçon, de toute façon. »

_Et alors ?_ Eut envie de rétorquer Xion, mais garda ceci pour elle-même.

« Mais... je suis vraiment content de l'avoir rencontré... c'est une bouffée d'air frais, je dirais... »

« Oooh... » fit Xion, avec un sourire malicieux. Le prince tourna ses pupilles en sa direction, et sourit à son tour.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses... »

La jeune fille rit de bon cœur et secoua la tête.

« Oh, mais je n'imagine rien... j'espérais juste que quelqu'un entre dans ta vie pour te donner une bonne raison de ne pas épouser Larxene. »

« Bon sang, ne m'en parle pas... » marmonna le prince en se recouvrant le visage de ses mains.

« Franchement ? Tu t'imagines à vingt-cinq ans ? Assis sur le trône du roi, à côté de Larxene, pour produire un autre héritier dans le même lit pendant la nuit. Et vous retrouver dix ans plus tard avec plein de petits Axel et de petites Larxene. »

« Cauchemardesque et apocalyptique... »

« Je n'irai pas jusque là quand même. » rit Xion, en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

« Je préférerais encore t'épouser plutôt que de me marier avec Larxene. » lâcha le prince avec nonchalance.

Cela lui valut un coup d'oreiller sur la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans une chambre en désordre, des plumes d'oreillers recouvrant le sol, tandis qu'Axel et Xion étaient allongés sur le plancher, haletant, chacun de nouveau prêt à frapper.

* * *

Roxas n'avait jamais été bon pour mentir. Toute sa famille le lui disait. Son grand-frère Cloud ne cessait de le lui répéter, tout comme Aerith. Naminé, elle, ne disait rien, mais il savait qu'elle approuvait.

Mais Axel n'avait pas été en mesure de déceler son mensonge.

Roxas connaissait les 'Maudits', mieux que quiconque. Du moins... il l'avait cru...

_'Tu es la première personne en dehors du château avec qui j'ai vraiment discuté... et alors que je parlais avec toi, j'ai senti que je pouvais te faire confiance. Je n'avais pas l'impression de me confier à un parfait étranger... Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, les fils et les filles de souverains ne mènent pas une vie si plaisante... il leur est difficile d'avoir un contact avec les gens de l'extérieur...'_

Le petit blond ferma les yeux et posa une main sur sa poitrine, pour mieux ressentir la chaleur.

_'Les Al Bhed sont installés sur nos terres depuis environ un siècle... ce sont des parasites... qui se permettent de mettre le désordre dans un royaume qui les avait accueillis... ils ne sont pas pacifiques... ils sont indignes de confiance.'_

Douleur...

_'Merci de m'avoir accordé un moment.'_

L'adolescent sourit. Amèrement.

Il garda ses paupières closes, et ouvrit les bras, pour mieux sentir la brise caresser son corps.

Et se jeta dans le vide.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui même, alors que lentement, des plumes apparaissaient dans son dos.

Ses paupières se rouvrirent pour dévoiler de grands yeux bleus, marqués par cette légère teinte de vert autour de ses pupilles, qui elles, étaient spiralées.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du sol, se déployèrent soudainement de grandes ailes, aussi noires que la cendre.

_Yhka huen._

_Ange noir_, en sa langue natale. Ou plus communément appelé 'Maudit' pour les habitants du royaume des Terres Crépusculaires.

_'Est-ce qu'on pourra se revoir ?'_

Roxas sourit tristement, une larme s'échappant du coin de son œil.

« Je l'espère, Axel... je l'espère. »

* * *

**A suivre... **

**Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous a plu. Je n'attends plus que ma chère bêta me corrige le chapitre 2 pour le publier. Merci d'avoir lu.**

**EDIT : Je remercie Ariani Lee pour avoir pointé un détail. En effet, elle m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas utilisé les yeux en spirales des Al Bheds, ce qui est tout à fait juste. J'ai corrigé ça, à ma manière ^^ Merci encore, c'est mieux comme ça xD**


	2. The Escapade

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont donné beaucoup de courage, surtout qu'en ce moment, j'ai de moins en moins envie d'écrire, ne me demandez pas pourquoi é-è J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Par contre ce chapitre est un peu ennuyeux... et plus court T.T Il ne se passe pas grand chose. Il sert plutôt à présenter une partie du monde dans lequel vivent les personnages... J'espère que ça ira quand même.**

**Merci beaucoup à Paracetamol pour la correction (câlin) ! Et à Ariani Lee pour avoir pointé un détail d'importance. x3 Peut-être que certains remarqueront la modification que j'ai apportée au physique des Al Bheds.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas...**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**Note : Si vous voyez des incohérences par rapport à l'époque à laquelle se passe l'histoire, n'y prêtez pas attention. J'invente mon propre monde, mes propres conventions. Rien ne nous en empêche :)**

* * *

Alors que Roxas survolait les collines et les plaines, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou. Il défit légèrement le col de son manteau, manquant de faire tomber Phœnix, qui s'était niché à l'intérieur.

« Oh, c'est toi. » dit-il en recueillant son petit animal dans le creux de ses mains.

Il vit alors son oisillon lui tourner le dos, sans un bruit.

« Tu es bien silencieux depuis qu'on a quitté la ville, dis moi... » pointa t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Phoenix resta silencieux, la tête toujours tournée vers l'horizon.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, ou je n'y croirai pas. »

Le jeune chocobo se retourna vers lui, l'observant de ses grands yeux bleus avant de sauter sur son épaule pour se frotter énergiquement au cou de son jeune maître.

« Axel ne te remplacera jamais tu sais... » fit-il, amusé, sachant qu'il lui était impossible de comparer son nouvel ami à son petit chocobo. On ne pouvait pas comparer l'incomparable.

Axel...

Il se demandait encore s'il allait pouvoir le revoir. Ses paroles au sujet des Al Bheds l'avaient beaucoup intrigué, mais aussi blessé. Cependant, il lui était difficile de lui en vouloir, après l'expérience traumatisante que le prince avait vécue.

Plusieurs membres de sa famille s'étaient faits tuer par des humains...

Et Bizarrement, Roxas ne ressentait aucune rancœur. Il voulait juste que les choses _changent_.

Cependant la douleur était tout de même présente. Il ne pensait pas qu'il s'attacherait aussi vite au roux, et l'entendre dire de telles choses avait été comme un coup de dague en pleine poitrine. Lorsqu'il était avec lui, en haut de cette horloge, le jeune Al Bhed avait eut l'impression d'être en présence d'un ami de longue date, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Cela devait sûrement être dû au fait que le jeune prince semblait toujours avoir quelque chose à dire, il n'avait pas été difficile de faire la conversation, sauf au début. Oui, Roxas se sentait vraiment bien avec lui.

Même s'il ne savait pas s'ils se reverraient un jour...

Avant toute chose, il devait mettre plusieurs points au clair...

* * *

Le jeune blond termina son vol sur une grande vallée, tout près d'un cours d'eau. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Roxas ne prit pas la peine de dissimuler les ailes qu'il avait dans le dos. Il n'y avait personne pour le regarder, de plus, il était sur son territoire. Ou plutôt, le territoire que sa famille et les autres Al Bheds s'étaient approprié.

Le jeune flûtiste marcha jusqu'à la rivière et s'accroupit, observant son visage se refléter sur l'eau. Transformé, ses traits d'Al Bhed ressortaient nettement plus que lorsqu'il se mélangeait avec les humains. Le vert pâle mêlé à ses iris et les spirales de ses pupilles étaient très visibles.

Phœnix descendit de son épaule et s'élança en sautillant joyeusement en direction du village, à quelques distances de la petite rivière. Roxas le suivit en marchant, tout essayant de le surveiller. Il n'avait plus envie de parcourir toute la forêt à sa recherche comme toutes les fois où le jeune chocobo se perdait.

Son village se trouvait en réalité sur l'île du Destin, un îlot appartenant aux Terres Crépusculaires. Il était rare pour un habitant du royaume de s'y aventurer, car la Cité du Crépuscule et l'île étaient beaucoup trop éloignées l'une de l'autre. Cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois. Depuis, plus personne n'y avait remit les pieds.

Seuls les Al Bheds, par leur capacité à voler, pouvaient y avoir accès assez facilement. De ce fait ils décidèrent de s'y installer, étant ainsi à l'abri de toute hostilité à leur égard.

Personne n'était au courant qu'une grande partie de la communauté Al Bhed vivait sur cette petite île, pensant que tous ces êtres ailés avaient trouvé refuge dans certains quartiers mal fréquentés de la ville, et autres taudis.

Si jamais un humain découvrait leur village, ils seraient forcés de fuir. Mais Roxas savait que tout le monde préférait éviter une telle chose. Il leur avait déjà été dur de s'installer... quitter les Terres Crépusculaires ne serait que plus problématique pour eux. Cloud lui avait dit que la mauvaise réputation des Al Bheds s'était répandue aux autres royaumes, même si certains d'entre eux autorisaient la magie. Mais dans tout l'archipel, ils étaient considérés comme voleurs. S'ils devaient élire domicile ailleurs, le jeune blond était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas les bienvenus.

Le petit Al Bhed poussa quelques branches d'arbres qui lui bloquaient le passage, et aperçut enfin le village dans son champ de vision.

Il faisait déjà presque nuit, et il semblait n'y avoir personne dehors.

Comprenant qu'il était en retard pour l'heure du dîner, Roxas s'élança en direction de sa maison, où toute sa famille devait l'attendre. Il aurait encore droit aux réprimandes de Cloud, il le sentait.

« Roxas. »

Le garçon sursauta.

Il se retourna lentement et déglutit lorsqu'il vit son grand frère, debout devant lui, le visage inexpressif.

« Oh... bonjour Cloud... » fit nerveusement Roxas, en se tortillant les doigts.

L'aîné des deux blonds garda les bras croisés, les yeux intensément fixés sur son petit frère, qui souhaitait s'enterrer six pieds sous terre pour ne pas subir la colère du jeune homme.

« Bonjour ? 'Bonsoir', tu veux plutôt dire, Roxas... » répondit Cloud.

« Haha... c'est vrai. »

« Ne ris pas. »

Le cadet se tut.

Roxas détestait quand l'ambiance était aussi tendue, presque palpable.

« Où étais-tu passé ? » demanda ensuite son frère, l'air toujours impassible.

Une excuse, vite !

« Dans la forêt. » babilla le petit blond, tout en regardant ses pieds.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, avant que Cloud n'ajoute :

« Et pour y faire quoi ? »

« Euh... » Roxas regarda sur le côté, attendant qu'une bonne excuse lui vienne à l'esprit. Puis il eut une idée lumineuse. Il ouvrit la sacoche accrochée à sa ceinture et en sortit quelques fruits. « Je suis allé les cueillir tout à l'heure ! »

Cloud lui prit l'un des fruits des mains et l'observa attentivement, avant de replonger ses pupilles dans celles de son petit frère.

« Des pommes... » murmura t-il.

« Exactement ! » fit fièrement le plus jeune, pensant être sorti d'affaire.

« Il n'y a pas de pommier dans cette forêt, Roxas. »

Le sourire du petit blond retomba.

« Ah... »

« Si ces pommes ne proviennent pas de la forêt, alors où as-tu bien pu les cueillir, petit frère ? » demanda Cloud. Roxas avait le pressentiment que son aîné connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Euh... »

Le jeune Al Bhed vit le plus grand soupirer et mettre ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Roxas... » fit-il, l'air exaspéré. « T'ai-je déjà dit que tu étais un très mauvais menteur ? »

« Souvent, en fait... » marmonna le cadet en se grattant la joue.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Roxas. Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà répété de ne pas aller en ville ? »

« Je n'étais pas en ville ! » se défendit le petit blond, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge de plus.

« Ah oui ? »

Son grand frère lui prit brusquement les poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre et décrocha la sacoche du jeune blond de sa ceinture. Une fois qu'il l'eut entre les mains, il l'ouvrit et vida tout son contenu par terre. Un petit bouquet de fleurs et de nombreux sacs de munnies atterrirent au sol. Cloud ramassa l'un d'eux et le tendit à Roxas, qui cette fois ne savait pas quoi inventer pour duper son frère.

« Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des sacs de pommes de t- »

« Roxas, ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Où as-tu eu cet argent ? »

« Quelque part... »

« Tu l'as encore volé, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme ces pommes ? »

Outré par ces accusations, Roxas fronça les sourcils.

« N-non !! Pas cette fois ! » hurla t-il.

« Aha ! Donc tu avoues avoir quitté l'île ! »

« Oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, que je m'en aille ?! »

« Comment peux-tu encore me poser cette question ? »

« J'en ai assez de devoir rester ici toute la journée !! »

Cloud ne dit rien pendant un petit moment, puis il laissa s'échapper un léger soupir.

« Roxas... tu sais très bien que c'est pour ton bien que je t'interdis de te rendre en ville... »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver... »

« Tu pourrais te faire arrêter, Roxas ! »

« Mais je fais attention à ne pas montrer mes ailes... » murmura le petit blond en baissant la tête.

« Faire attention ne suffit pas. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, tu sais... »

Roxas savait très bien que son frère cherchait à le protéger du danger. Mais il supportait de moins en moins d'être retenu de force sur son île. Il voulait plus de liberté. Il ressentait ce besoin de sortir, d'explorer et de mieux découvrir le monde dans lequel il vivait.

Cloud ramassa les quelques sacs de munnies au sol et prit la main de son petit frère pour le mener jusqu'à chez eux.

« Écoute, Roxas... » commença le plus grand, brisant ainsi le silence. Son cadet leva la tête pour le regarder. « Je sais très bien que tous ces objets ainsi que toute cette nourriture que tu dérobais sur le marché, tu les volais pour nous. »

« Mais alors- »

« Laisse-moi continuer. » le coupa t-il. « Mais tu sais qu'en faisant cela, tu risques de t'attirer encore plus de problèmes, et ces problèmes viendraient ensuite se répercuter sur nous. Si un jour tu te faisais attraper par des soldats, et qu'ils découvrent tes origines, on pourrait sûrement te demander de les conduire à ta famille. De cette manière, cela leur permettrait d'arrêter, de chasser, emprisonner, voire d'exécuter plus d'Al Bhed en une fois. J'espère que tu comprends où je veux en venir, au moins ? »

Le petit blond acquiesça et baissa honteusement la tête. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses escapades en dehors de l'île pourraient causer des problèmes à sa famille et le reste de son entourage.

« Mais... il me suffira de mentir... et de les mener vers de fausses pistes... »

Cloud secoua la tête.

« Non... même si tu faisais ça, ils finiront par s'en rendre compte, pour te demander ensuite de ne pas leur mentir. Si par malheur tu refusais, ils pourraient être beaucoup plus persuasifs. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient souvent recours à la torture avec leurs prisonniers. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça si tu n'es jamais allé en ville ? » demanda Roxas, à qui cela semblait plutôt étrange.

« Je ne vais pas te cacher que je m'y suis déjà rendu derrière votre dos. » avoua Cloud, aucunement gêné parce qu'il venait de révéler.

« Quoi ? Mais- »

« Parce que si je ne brise pas les règles de temps en temps, nous ne pourrions pas vivre. »

« Mais c'est bien pour cette raison que je suis sorti aujourd'hui ! J'ai ramené à manger et même de l'argent qui pourrait nous servir plus tard ! Moi qui pensais que toutes nos provisions nous avait été offertes par les autres Al Bheds... »

« Roxas... »

« C'est injuste... »

Le petit blond obligea son frère à lui lâcher la main et croisa les bras, une petite moue boudeuse aux lèvres.

Amusé par le comportement puéril de son jeune frère, l'aîné ébouriffa ses cheveux et posa ensuite ses deux mains sur les épaules du garçon, le forçant ainsi à le regarder.

« Roxas, il est de mon devoir de m'occuper de vous. Ce n'est pas ton rôle. Tu es encore beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir autant de responsabilités. J'ai moins de chance que toi de me faire arrêter par les soldats. »

« Mais j'ai seize ans ! Je pense que je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi... » lâcha son petit frère en détournant le regard.

« Et bien, moi je ne pense pas. Maintenant on rentre, on mange et on va se coucher. Fin de l'histoire. » répondit fermement Cloud.

Les deux frères firent le reste du trajet en silence, l'aîné l'air impassible, le cadet une petite moue aux lèvres, toujours aussi mécontent de ne pas être parvenu à avoir le dernier mot.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le village, Roxas nota qu'il n'y avait plus personne dehors. Toutes les tentes étaient fermées et aucune fumée ne s'en dégageait, lui faisant deviner que l'heure du repas était passée depuis un bon moment et que tout le monde était allé se coucher. Seule leur maison était encore éclairée.

Une fois arrivés chez eux, Roxas referma leur tente , tandis que Cloud se dirigeait déjà vers le coin du feu pour embrasser son amante.

« Roxas ! _Da juemà ahveh_ !! »

Avant que le jeune blond ne puisse s'arrêter pour retirer sa cape, il se retrouva plaqué au sol par une jeune fille blonde, qui le serrait contre elle comme on enlacerait un ours en peluche.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, Rikku. »

Sa cousine ne lui répondit pas et continua d'étreindre le petit blond au sol, dont la respiration commençait être laborieuse.

« Rikku, tu m'étouffes. » parvint-il à dire en tentant de se redresser.

« Je sais, Roxas. Je sais. » répondit-elle avec un sourire béat aux lèvres. « Mais dis-moi plutôt, tu m'as rapporté quelque chose ? Un cadeau ? Montre-moi tout de suite ! » cria t-elle en le secouant.

Roxas grimaça. Rikku était la seule personne de sa famille qu'il prévenait lors de ses escapades en dehors de l'île. Elle promettait toujours de ne rien révéler si son cousin lui rapportait quelque chose de l'extérieur.

Il avait complètement oublié.

Roxas se gratta la nuque et rit avec nervosité.

« Haha... Rikku tu vas rire mais en fait... »

Voyant l'air embarrassé de son cousin, l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille disparut progressivement.

« Haaan... ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pensé... tu m'avais pourtant promis ! _Eteud_ ! » se morfondit-elle en baissant la tête. Elle releva les yeux et sourit malicieusement. « Puisque c'est comme ça, je préviendrai Cloud à chaque fois que tu décideras de t'enfuir. »

Elle lui tira la langue et partit s'asseoir pour manger.

Roxas haussa les épaules et se releva, sachant que Rikku ne mettait jamais ses menaces à exécution. Ils étaient beaucoup trop complices.

En s'approchant du feu au centre de leur tente, Roxas trouva une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, attachés par un ruban rose. Elle fredonnait une douce mélodie alors qu'elle tournait doucement la cuillère dans la marmite contenant la soupe qu'elle avait préparée. Sentant une présence, la jeune personne se retourna lentement et afficha un sourire dés qu'elle vit Roxas sagement assis, attendant que le repas soit prêt.

« Te voilà enfin. » Elle tapa sa cuillère en bois contre le rebord de sa marmite, et retira son tablier. « Un peu plus et nous aurions dîné sans toi. »

« Désolé, Aerith. » s'excusa le petit blond en s'asseyant pour manger. « J'étais un peu... occupé. »

« Était-ce si important et intéressant pour t'empêcher de rentrer à temps ? »

Intéressant ?

Il s'était fait attaqué par un criminel pour ensuite être accusé d'agression à tort (il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il pense à réprimander Phœnix). Ce n'était pas particulièrement intéressant, ni même plaisant.

Mais cela lui avait permis de rencontrer Axel.

« Oui... c'était important. » répondit-il en souriant légèrement.

« Hm. » Aerith posa la grande marmite entre eux, et s'installa en face de Roxas, ses bras croisés sur sa fine poitrine. « Cela te dérangerait de me parler de ce que tu as vu en ville ? »

Le petit blond s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise, ne sachant pas s'il devait raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé à la Cité du Crépuscule. S'il révélait à sa famille qu'il était entré en contact avec un humain, un membre de la famille royale qui plus est, il savait déjà que Cloud ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

« Tu... tu me promets que tu ne répéteras rien à Cloud ? » demanda Roxas l'air incertain.

« Tu sais bien que s'il s'agit de quelque chose de grave, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de lui en parler. » soupira Aerith.

« Ce n'est pas _grave_, à proprement parler. Mais... en fait...j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Autre qu'Esméralda ? »

Le garçon acquiesça. La jeune femme se leva alors et vint s'asseoir à côté de Roxas, puis passa un bras autour de son épaule pour le rapprocher d'elle.

« De cette manière, personne n'entendra notre conversation. »

Le petit blond lui sourit, heureux que la bien-aimée de son frère soit aussi compréhensive. Le jeune Al Bhed se tritura les doigts en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

« En fait... j'avais l'intention de présenter un petit numéro dans le but de gagner un peu d'argent pour nourrir la famille et le reste du village. Mais je me suis fait attaqué par quelqu'un, qui a ensuite dit à des soldats qui passaient par là que c'était moi qui l'avait agressé... Phoenix... » Il lança un regard noir à son animal de compagnie debout sur la table, qui cligna des yeux innocemment. « Phoenix a eu la mauvaise idée d'invoquer les oiseaux comme je le lui ai appris... »

Aerith fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû apprendre une telle chose à un chocobo aussi jeune. »

« Je sais ! » se défendit Roxas. « Mais il a fait cela pour me protéger, et je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais rentré s'il ne m'avait pas aidé. Le seul problème, c'est que les soldats ont deviné qu'il s'agissait de magie noire... et m'ont arrêté. »

« Roxas... »

« Oui, c'était encore une mauvaise idée de sortir en ville... mais je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé ici tout le temps. C'est plus fort que moi... et puis Cloud le fait bien, lui. »

« Pardon ? » Aerith eut l'air surprise au nom de son amant.

« Oh ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, confuse, puis sa mine se renfrogna.

« Je vais devoir avoir une petite discussion avec lui. »

Roxas eut un sourire en coin. Aerith détestait qu'on lui cache quoi que ce soit, tout comme elle ne supportait pas le fait que Cloud fasse des choses derrière son dos. Son grand frère aurait à subir la colère de la jeune femme. Le petit blond jubilait intérieurement.

« Mais je t'en prie, continue. »

« Quand les soldats m'ont arrêté, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire... puis il est arrivé... » annonça Roxas en souriant tendrement.

« Il ? »

« Oui. » Le plus jeune Al Bhed ferma doucement les yeux. « Il est venu m'aider alors que les soldats étaient sur le point de m'emmener avec eux. »

« Mais... comment a t-il fait pour les convaincre ? Ces soldats ne sont pas du genre à se laisser faire d'habitude. »

Roxas se gratta la joue, se demandant s'il était vraiment bon de révéler l'identité d'Axel.

« En fait... ce n'est pas important. »

Roxas décida que cette conversation était close et commença à manger sa soupe, comme si la discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Cependant, Aerith n'était pas satisfaite. Elle lui prit des mains sa cuillère en bois et éloigna son bol de soupe.

« Tu ne mangeras pas avant de m'avoir dit ce que tu me caches. » grogna t-elle, l'air sévère.

« Mais- »

« Pas de mais qui tienne. »

S'avouant vaincu, Roxas soupira et baissa la tête.

« En fait... il lui a suffit de leur ordonner de s'éloigner pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille. »

« Oh ? C'est curieux. » fit Aerith, une main sur son menton. « Normalement, seuls les membres de la famille royale possèdent le pouvoir de les faire plier... »

Le petit Al Bhed resta muet quelques instants, et reporta son regard sur ses genoux.

A ce moment là, Aerith comprit.

« Oh, Roxas... »

* * *

« Axel, lève-toi. »

Xion attendait devant le lit du prince, ballet à la main. Il avait été ordonné à tous les serviteurs et servantes du château de nettoyer les chambres. Mais la jeune fille ne se voyait pas en train de balayer en présence du roux, à qui elle risquerait d'envoyer toute la poussière. Elle tapa le bout du manche de son balais contre le sol, espérant que le bruit parvienne à réveiller le prince, cependant, ce dernier ne s'enfonça que plus dans ses couvertures.

Elle décida donc d'avoir recours à la manière forte. Elle lâcha son outil ménager par terre, et s'avança à pas de loup en direction du prince endormi. Puis elle empoigna deux pans de couvertures et les retira du lit avec force, réveillant brusquement Axel, qui finit le postérieur contre le tapis.

« Xion ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Tu aurais pu t'y prendre d'une autre façon ! » hurla le rouquin en se massant les fesses.

« Tu es vraiment culotté ! J'essaye de te réveiller depuis un bon moment déjà ! »

Elle ramassa son balais et tapota la tête de son ami avec.

« Allez, habille-toi et sors de ta chambre. » dit-elle, menaçant de le frapper plus fort s'il n'obéissait pas.

« Depuis quand une servante donne-t-elle des ordres à un prince ? »

Le jeune homme fut royalement ignoré quand Xion se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, sans même lui adresser un mot. Axel poussa une exclamation de surprise quand l'air frais du dehors s'engouffra dans sa chambre et entra en contact avec son corps dénudé

« Ferme la fenêtre ! » cria t-il en frissonnant, tentant vainement de se réchauffer en frottant ses bras nus.

« Il faut bien que j'aère un peu. »

« Dis tout de suite que je sens mauvais. »

« Si cela te gêne, je ne le dis pas. »

« ... »

« Va te laver et sors. Il faut que je nettoie ta chambre. »

Bien que disposé à retourner dans son lit, le prince décida d'être raisonnable et se leva péniblement, en pestant contre sa jeune amie qui, de son côté, commençait le ménage.

* * *

Une fois lavé et habillé, Axel sortit de sa chambre, laissant Xion vaquer à ses occupations de servante. Il fut surpris de trouver un garde posté devant sa porte, somnolant. Le prince fronça les sourcils. Ses parents avaient commencé à le surveiller constamment depuis un certain temps. Ils ne supportaient plus les disparitions intempestives du jeune homme lorsque celui-ci souhaitait sortir en ville. Même si le rouquin ne mettait jamais le roi et la reine au courant de ses sorties imprévues, il se doutait que ses parents savaient qu'il était parti. Axel désirait juste ne pas être retrouvé et forcé de rentrer au château par toute une escorte. A dix-huit ans, Il était suffisamment mature et autonome pour s'en sortir seul, bon sang !

N'appréciant pas spécialement d'avoir un garde à moitié endormi devant sa porte, le prince claqua des doigts, faisant sursauter l'homme en armure, qui écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le prince.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » demanda le rouquin, en croisant les bras.

« Toutes mes excuses ! » s'excusa l'homme, s'en voulant de s'être endormi devant la chambre du prince. Il fit une rapide révérence puis se reprit. « Le Roi m'a ordonné de venir vous chercher pour vous escorter jusqu'à lui. »

Axel étouffa un grognement de désapprobation. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien encore le priver de sa matinée. Le jeune prince se résigna et suivit le garde en direction de la salle du trône. Ils descendirent un long escalier en colimaçon et atteignirent une immense porte dorée.

La salle du trône était calme et spacieuse. Le Roi Éric et la Reine Ariel s'y trouvaient tout au fond, en compagnie d'une autre personne. Derrière eux, les serviteurs avaient un genou au sol, la tête légèrement baissée, montrant leur respect à leur souverain.

« Vous désiriez me voir ? » demanda poliment le prince en grimaçant intérieurement. Encore des formalités, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les détester !

« C'est exact. » fit la voix grave et forte de son père. « Regarde qui est venu nous voir aujourd'hui. »

Le Roi demanda à la jeune personne à ses côtés de faire face au roux, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleus, de l'âge du prince, élégamment vêtu, comme seuls pouvaient se le permettre les fils de membres de la Haute Noblesse. Son visage bien sculpté était marqué par une cicatrice en forme de croix, et ses oreilles étaient étrangement taillées en pointe.

« Saïx. » le salua Axel, qui n'était pas particulièrement ravi de le voir.

Ce n'était pas qu'il méprisait le jeune homme, il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour cela. Malheureusement, son père s'était donné le droit de choisir les amis de son fils parmi la noblesse, en fonction de ses propres préférences, sans demander l'avis du prince. Tous ses 'amis' étaient choisis par ses parents, et ce contre son gré. Saïx et lui ne se voyaient que trop rarement pour vraiment faire connaissance, mais le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à ses côtés lui avait permis de se faire une opinion sur le jeune homme. Il n'était pas le genre de personnes qu'Axel souhaitait avoir pour amis, même s'il plaisait à son père.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » demanda ensuite le prince, qui voulait en finir rapidement.

« Je t'en prie, tu peux me tutoyer. Je sais très bien que tu détestes les formalités, Axel. » répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

_Seulement quand je m'adresse aux gens que j'apprécie. Ne parle pas comme si nous étions 'amis.'_

« Et donc ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » _Urgh..._

Saïx parut surpris par la question, mais garda son sourire, qu'Axel savait faux et forcé. Il voulait juste faire bonne impression devant le Roi. Il pourrait ainsi obtenir des faveurs supplémentaires. Comme s'il n'en avait pas assez en tant que noble !

« Mais voyons, Axel. N'est-ce pas évident ? » reprit le jeune homme en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

_Parce que nous sommes amis ?_ Pensa Axel avec une grimace de dégoût qu'il tenta de dissimuler.

« Non ce n'est pas évident. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Mon instructeur ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. »

Avant qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter, le prince se dirigea vers la porte, sans même se retourner.

« Axel ! » cria sa mère qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre son fils. Mais son époux mit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la stopper.

« Il ne pourra pas aller bien loin. » dit-il en fixant la porte derrière laquelle le dauphin avait disparu.

« Veuillez excuser le prince. » dit la Reine, vraiment confuse, à l'attention de Saïx, qui ne paraissait absolument pas gêné par le comportement du roux. Le jeune noble fut quelque peu choqué de voir la Reine en personne s'excuser auprès de lui.

« Ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas, ma Reine. »

La rousse acquiesça et baissa la tête en croisant ses bras derrière son dos. La Reine Ariel ne pouvait pas cacher son embarras, et surtout son inquiétude. Elle avait remarqué, depuis un certain temps, que leur fils devenait de plus en plus distant vis-à-vis d'eux. Elle en avait discuté avec le Roi. La jeune reine pensait que leur fils avait besoin de compagnie et d'affection. C'était pour cette raison qu'Éric avait fait appel à Saïx. Cependant, il semblait que le Roi n'eut pas vraiment choisi la bonne personne...

La jeune femme mit une main sur sa joue, soucieuse. Malgré cet effort, la situation n'avait pas l'air de s'améliorer. Que devaient-ils faire pour que leur fils soit enfin _heureux_...?

* * *

Xion sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquer contre le mur, révélant Axel, qui ne semblait pas être dans une humeur particulièrement joyeuse.

« Axel ? » demanda précautionneusement la jeune servante en s'approchant du prince.

Le prince ne lui répondit pas et se dirigea vers son armoire qu'il se mit à fouiller à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier, jetant au passage les vêtements qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

« Bon sang, Axel ! Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai mis à tout ranger ? » s'exaspéra la jeune fille ramassant les habits du roux.

Celui-ci l'ignora de nouveau, et sortit du placard son manteau de cuir noir, ainsi qu'un autre identique, mais beaucoup plus petit. Satisfait, le prince l'envoya à sa servante, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Enfile-le. On sort. »

« Là ? Maintenant ? » questionna Xion, sidérée. « Mais ton instructeur va bientôt arriver ! »

« Vexen pourra bien attendre. »

« Je n'ai pas encore fini mon ménage... »

« Tu le feras plus tard. » répondit Axel en mettant un sac de munnies dans sa poche.

« Mais quelle excuse je vais donner si on se rend compte de mon absence ? »

« Je t'en trouverai une. Au pire, je leur dirai la vérité. »

« Mais- »

« Xion... » soupira Axel et se pinça l'arête du nez. « J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air. Si tu ne veux pas venir, dis-le moi, mais je pensais juste que tu en aurais envie aussi. A moins que tu ne souhaites rester au château à nettoyer toutes les chambres... »

La petit brune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et s'observa dans le grand miroir de l'armoire. L'ensemble de son uniforme de servante était recouvert de poussière, tout comme son visage, où perlaient quelques gouttes de sueurs. Ses mains étaient pleines de crasse, de plus une partie de sa robe était trempée et déchirée. La jeune fille eut un petit rictus de dégoût. Axel avait raison. Elle frotta ses mains sur son tablier et s'étira.

« Bon... c'est d'accord. Tu me laisses me relaver avant ? » demanda t-elle.

« Non, tu vas nous mettre en retard. » répondit le prince.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue, et attendit que le prince ait le dos tourné, pour se mettre un peu à l'écart et enlever son uniforme.

De son côté, le prince retirait le drap de son lit, et nouait ses extrémités avec d'autres, de sorte à faire une sorte de corde. Xion le regardait s'affairer avec un regard incrédule.

« Attends un peu... tu n'as pas l'intention de... sortir par la fenêtre...? Si ? » demanda t-elle, subitement très inquiète.

« A ton avis ? »

« Axel, il y a au moins dix mètres de vide ! Je tiens à la vie ! »

« Et si tu apprenais un peu à me faire confiance ? »

« Je n'ai pas très envie. Axel, tu sais, les portes, elles servent à quelque chose aussi... pourquoi les aurait-on inventées sinon ?

Le prince rit un peu mais ne prêta pas plus attention aux protestations de sa jeune amie, qui jurait silencieusement contre lui. Axel ne pouvait pas se permettre de passer par la porte principale. Il risquerait certainement de se faire repérer par les gardes et les serviteurs, à qui l'on avait ordonné de prévenir le Roi et la Reine si le prince souhaitait s'enfuir.

« Quand tu seras mort, ne viens pas ensuite pleurer en me disant que je ne t'avais pas prévenu... »

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies poussée... » se plaignit Xion en se massant le postérieur.

« Xion... c'était juste un mètre. »

« J'ai cru voir la mort. Je n'accepterai plus jamais de descendre par la fenêtre. »

« Tu exagères... »

Les deux jeunes gens firent tout de même en sorte de rester bien cachés, leurs visages dissimulés sous les capuches de leurs longs manteaux noirs. Deux gardes surveillaient l'entrée et l'arrière du château. Une fois assurés que les hommes en armure avaient le dos tourné, le prince et la servante s'éclipsèrent discrètement en courant. Le prince prit la main de la jeune fille pour la forcer à aller plus vite.

« Axel, tu me fais mal ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé ? »

« J'aimerais arriver au port avant que les pêcheurs ne s'en aillent. Alors dépêche-toi, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Au port ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Tu verras bien... » fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Intriguée par l'étrange comportement du prince, la jeune fille hocha juste la tête et accéléra le pas pour ne pas trop s'éloigner du roux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au port, Axel conseilla à son amie de l'attendre sur la plage le temps qu'il discute avec les pêcheurs. La jeune servante s'assit donc sur le sable chaud en attendant que le prince ait terminé ce qu'il avait à faire. Quand l'attente commença à être longue, la brune bailla bruyamment et décida de somnoler quelques minutes. Elle était vraiment épuisée, travailler comme servante au château n'était pas de tout repos.

Elle ferma donc doucement les yeux. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fit pour s'allonger sur le sable fin, elle entendit un petit 'kweeh' à sa gauche, qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Voulant connaître l'origine de ce bruit, la servante se redressa et observa les environs.

Ce n'est seulement que quand elle regarda en bas qu'elle vit un animal – un jeune volatile - , assez petit, aux plumes noires, avec un énorme bec jaune.

Elle était sûre d'en avoir déjà vu... Elle en était certaine. Sûrement dans l'un des livres du prince, quand ce dernier était enfant.

Attendrie par l'apparence de l'oisillon, la jeune fille s'approcha à petit pas, pour ne pas lui faire peur.

« Bonjour, toi. Tu t'es perdu ? » demanda t-elle en s'accroupissant, quand le petit animal s'avança vers elle et bondit sur place à ses pieds, comme pour lui demander de le prendre dans ses mains. Xion ne se fit pas prier et le souleva toujours avec douceur. L'animal à plumes cligna de ses grands yeux bleus innocents et cancana doucement. Il poussa cependant un petit cri quand il vit Axel se précipiter vers la jeune servante, une rame fièrement brandie.

« Xion ! J'ai discuté avec les pêcheurs ! Ils acceptent de nous prêter un radeau pour- » Il se tut en voyant que son amie semblait occupée.

En entendant le prince arriver, la jeune servante se retourna promptement et tendit le petit volatile au roux, qui lui lança un regard perplexe, étonné de voir un sourire aussi béat sur les lèvres de Xion.

« Il est mignon, hein ? » demanda la jeune fille en caressant du pouce l'une des ailes du petit animal, qui nasilla de contentement.

Le prince baissa les yeux sur la petite trouvaille de Xion, et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance entre le jeune oiseau de Roxas et celui que son amie tenait en mains. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait attentivement, ce chocobo lui rappelait celui en compagnie de Phoenix lorsque ce dernier dansait sur scène, sous les applaudissements du public. Il sourit en y repensant.

« Il doit être perdu si son maître n'est pas avec lui. » répondit le prince en accueillant l'oisillon dans le creux de sa main droite.

« Il a un maître ? » interrogea Xion, visiblement déçue. Elle aurait bien voulu le garder. Il était tellement adorable.

« Je crois bien, oui. » répondit-il en riant quand la petite bête monta sur son épaule. « Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. »

« Ah bon ? Où ? »

Le jeune homme tendit une rame à la jeune fille et ils se rendirent jusqu'au bout du port, où le radeau qui leur avait été prêté les attendait. Axel saisit la main de Xion afin de l'aider à monter, prit l'une des rames puis commença à pagayer, leur petit bateau s'éloignant lentement de la côte.

« Hier, je t'avais dit que j'avais fait la connaissance de quelqu'un. » reprit doucement le prince. Xion acquiesça en silence, laissant son ami continuer. « Je l'ai rencontré quand il se faisait ennuyer par des soldats. Ils l'accusaient d'utiliser la magie malgré l'interdiction. »

« Ooh... je vois. Et je suppose que ce très cher prince Axel est monté sur son cheval blanc pour secourir cette jeune demoiselle en détresse. » pouffa Xion.

« Très drôle. » grogna Axel qui n'était pas du tout amusé, malgré ses rougissements. « Il utilisait vraiment la magie, même s'il le niait, je l'avais vu. »

Les yeux de Xion s'agrandirent légèrement sous l'inquiétude.

« Axel, c'est dangereux. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un Al Bhed... »

« Pardon ? Roxas n'avait rien d'un Al Bhed. Il est complètement différent d'eux. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » reprit la jeune fille en plissant les yeux.

« Un Al Bhed aurait lâchement pris la fuite. Ils ne cherchent jamais à sympathiser avec les humains... Les Maudits s'enfuient toujours dés qu'on les retrouve. Les autres sont pareils. »

La servante croisa les bras et leva la tête vers le ciel, pensive.

« Très juste. » dit-elle après une courte réflexion. « Continue je t'en prie. Comment tu t'y es pris ensuite ? »

« J'ai révélé mon identité aux soldats pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille. »

« Et ils ne t'ont pas demandé de rentrer au château ? »

Axel secoua la tête.

« Penses-tu, ils ont trop peur de moi. »

« C'est sûr, quand on voit ta tête... »

« Hé ! » Axel se leva – faisant tanguer le petit bateau – et menaça de la frapper à coup de rame.

« Je plaisante, je plaisante ! » cria Xion en cachant son visage derrière ses bras, sur la défensive. « Et arrête de bouger ou tu vas nous faire tomber, espèce d'idiot ! »

« Surveille tes paroles quand tu t'adresses à un prince. » dit le roux en passant une main dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Il lança sa rame en direction de sa jeune amie et sourit d'un air sournois. « Pour la peine, je t'ordonne de pagayer à ma place. » Le roux s'allongea de tout son long dans le radeau et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

« C'est cela, oui. » sourit Xion en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Bien sûr. » Elle changea immédiatement de sujet pour éviter d'avoir à ramer. « Et si tu te décidais enfin à me dire où nous allons. »

Elle vit le rouquin se redresser et s'étirer de tout son long, pour se rasseoir correctement dans leur petite embarcation. Puis, il sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau, un morceau de papier, plié en plusieurs fois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une carte de l'archipel que j'ai pris dans l'un de mes livres. » Il la défroissa et y fit parcourir son regard quelques instants. « Plus qu'une heure et nous y sommes. »

« Mais où ?! » hurla la servante dont la patience avait des limites.

« Tu verras... » susurra Axel avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable ! »

« Incroyable ? Mais pourtant je suis ici, là, devant toi ! »

« Ha ha ha... » rit sarcastiquement la petite brune en se remettant à ramer. Plus vite ils seraient arrivés, plus vite elle connaîtrait leur destination.

Plus tard, alors que Xion continuait à pagayer, suivant les instructions d'Axel, et sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient – elle ne regardait pas devant elle -, la jeune servante vit le prince cesser tout mouvement. Il lâcha sa rame et déplia sa carte. Ses yeux s'y promenèrent un petit moment, avant qu'il ne relève la tête, observant le paysage qui les entourait.

« Axel ? » demanda Xion. « Ne...ne me dis pas que tu nous a perdus... » Elle s'inquiéta soudainement devant le silence de son ami. « Axel ! Je te jure que si tu nous as perdus, aucun pêcheur ne pourra retrouver ton corps dans ces eaux ! Je ferai en sorte que personne ne me voit. Je te truciderai, je supprimerai les preuves et je te jetterai bien loin du rivage et- »

« Chuut ! » fit Axel en lui faisant signe de se taire. « On y est... » Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. « On y est, Xion ! » Il avait du mal à contenir son excitation. Après toute une matinée de navigation, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

« Où ? Je ne vois que de l'eau... » dit-elle, confuse.

« Lève les yeux. »

La petite brune grogna légèrement, ayant vaguement l'impression qu'Axel la prenait pour une sotte. Il n'y avait que de l'eau autour d'eux, à moins que sa vue ne lui fasse défaut. Ne voyant pas de changement de réaction chez son amie, le prince se leva – faisant une nouvelle fois tanguer le radeau – et se mit derrière Xion pour guider son regard.

« Tu ne trouves pas que l'eau à l'air différente par ici ? » demanda t-il en souriant.

La servante se pencha un peu sur le côté et constata enfin de la clarté de l'eau. Effectivement, elle semblait plus _légère_, plus _pure_. Elle était d'un bleu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu pour une eau. Cette dernière était tellement limpide qu'il lui était possible de voir quelques petits poissons y nager. Quand elle y plongea sa main, elle s'attendit à ressentir un frisson, mais il n'en fut rien. L'eau était douce, calme, et si agréable. Elle ferma les yeux, et sourit quand elle sentit les poissons lui caresser les doigts.

« Quel est cet endroit ? » demanda t-elle en soupirant de contentement. Elle était parfaitement à son aise.

« Nous sommes proches de l'île du Destin. »

Il pointa sur la carte l'île en question, qui se trouvait au milieu d'un grand récif de corail. Elle était véritablement séparée du reste du royaume.

« Je voulais venir ici depuis longtemps. Personne n'y a jamais mis les pieds, sauf une fois. » affirma Axel en reprenant sa rame. Intéressée, Xion croisa les bras et demanda :

« De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Du scientifique le plus reconnu du royaume. »

« Xehanort ? »

« Exactement. Il y était venu pour l'examiner de plus près. Mais je suppose qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de choses très intéressantes... »

« Mais alors... pourquoi désirais-tu t'y rendre ? » interrogea la servante, perdue. Ce n'était pas logique.

« A son retour, Xehanort a écrit un rapport sur cet îlot. Apparemment l'île du Destin serait beaucoup trop dangereuse pour que les hommes puissent y vivre et- »

« Et laisse-moi deviner... tu veux t'y rendre pour vérifier cela par tes propres yeux ? » continua Xion en soupirant d'un air las. Quand Axel hocha vigoureusement la tête, tout sourire, les traits de la petite brune se renfrognèrent. « Axel, si Xehanort a écrit ce rapport, il doit bien y avoir une raison. Si cette île est aussi dangereuse qu'il le souligne, c'est pour nous empêcher d'y aller. On pourrait y laisser notre peau ! »

« Je sais ! Mais j'aime le danger ! » répondit Axel avec nonchalance.

« Je me demandes pourquoi je te suis... »

« Parce que tu m'adores et que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ! »

Axel rit à gorge déployée devant la mine fatiguée de sa domestique, qui bailla sans aucune gêne. Les rires du prince moururent progressivement et il reprit son sérieux.

« Mais... je suis content que tu m'aies accompagné. Je n'avais pas très envie de m'y rendre seul. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? » demanda Xion, l'air prétentieux.

« Non ! Enfin... oui... mais non ! Bon bref. » Il décida de changer de sujet pour cacher son embarras. « J'aurais quand même dû attendre de revoir Roxas. Il aurait pu nous accompagner. »

« Tu t'y es attaché, dis-moi, à ce Roxas... »

« Un peu, oui. » rit le prince en repensant au jeune garçon. « Même si nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter assez longtemps pour vraiment se connaître. » Il ferma les yeux, ralentissant ses mouvements de bras avec sa rame. « Mais j'avais l'impression de déjà le connaître par cœur... c'est _étrange_... La conversation est partie seule. Il dégage une aura différente de celle des gens avec qui je parle d'habitude. Ce moment passé avec lui était plutôt agréable, reposant. »

Xion sourit en voyant l'air paisible du prince. Elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi. Le roux discutait souvent de ses problèmes dus à sa vie de dauphin avec elle. S'étant beaucoup attaché à lui, voir son ami si abattu lui faisait mal. Au début, les membres de la famille royale l'insupportaient. Mais en devenant servante au château, elle avait appris à les connaître un peu mieux. Elle avait du mal à apprécier le Roi, qu'elle considérait comme un homme prétentieux, méprisant et arrogant. Cependant, la Reine Ariel était différente de son mari : elle était douce, chaleureuse et compréhensive. La princesse Kairi avait hérité de sa beauté et des traits de caractère de sa mère. Et quelque chose en Axel l'avait...attirée. Elle le trouvait plus abordable. Elle qui avait pensé que le prince devait sûrement avoir le même comportement que le Roi, il se trouva qu'elle avait complètement tort. Même si elle avouait qu'Axel pouvait se montrer quelque peu vaniteux par moment, cela n'avait rien d'excessif. La petite brune avait toujours pensé que les fils et filles de souverain menait une vie que personne ne pourrait refuser, qui était plus qu'acceptable. Ils étaient malheureusement très dépendants, il leur était impossible de se déplacer à l'extérieur du château sans une escorte de soldats armés. Leurs amis étaient préalablement choisis par le Roi. Leur liberté était très restreinte. Xion avait eu le sentiment que cette vie déplaisait au prince, le jour où elle l'avait surpris à regarder tristement par la fenêtre. Elle avait tout de suite éprouvé de la sympathie à son égard. Étrangement, le rouquin avait été le premier à lui adresser la parole, non pas pour lui donner un ordre, mais pour savoir comment elle se portait. Et voilà ce qu'ils étaient à présent : des amis inséparables, toujours sûrs de pouvoir compter sur l'autre en cas de souci. Cependant, malgré cela, il arrivait encore à la jeune domestique de voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux d'Axel. Ceci la peinait beaucoup.

Mais, elle n'avait jamais vu son prince discuter avec un air aussi doux et paisible, comme il le faisait en ce moment pour lui parler de Roxas. Il semblait que ce jeune garçon soit ce qui manquait au rouquin pour égayer sa vie. Xion aurait sûrement dû se sentir un peu jalouse, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'illuminer les journées du fils du Roi... cependant elle ne ressentait aucune jalousie, aucun mépris pour ce Roxas, aucune rancœur. La jeune servante était au contraire plutôt contente pour le prince, et elle ne lui retirerait ce bonheur pour rien au monde.

* * *

Lorsqu'Axel et Xion posèrent leurs pieds sur la terre ferme de l'île du Destin, le jeune chocobo perché sur l'épaule de la servante bondit et atterrit sur le sable chaud de la plage. Le prince et la domestique étaient sans voix. Émerveillés par la beauté du paysage, ils se retrouvèrent incapable de faire le moindre geste. L'eau turquoise qui entourait l'île était encore plus belle près du rivage. En plus de quelques poissons, ils pouvaient apercevoir de curieuses formes au fond de l'eau. Xion fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit pour ramasser l'une d'elle. Axel en avait déjà vue dans l'un de ses livres. Il s'agissait d'une étoile de mer. Alors que la servante s'apprêtait à la ranger dans la poche de son manteau de cuir, le petit chocobo noir nasilla et lui donna quelques coups de bec sur le dos de sa main, ce qui lui fit lâcher l'étoile dans l'eau.

« C'est un être vivant. Tu l'arracherais de son milieu naturel si tu l'emmenais avec toi. Cela pourrait la tuer. » affirma Axel, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi le volatile avait agit de la sorte. Confuse, la brune mit une main sur sa bouche et adressa un sourire désolé à l'attention du chocobo, comme pour lui présenter ses excuses.

Le prince proposa d'explorer un peu l'île, ce que Xion accepta sans discuter. Bizarrement, le jeune volatile qu'ils avaient recueilli se mit devant eux et sautilla tranquillement. Le roux et la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'échangèrent un regard. Le petit animal avait l'air de connaître cet endroit. Ils ignoraient si faire confiance à un oiseau était une bonne idée, mais le chocobo semblait vouloir les conduire quelque part. Ne sachant pas par où commencer dans leur exploration, les deux jeunes gens ne purent se résoudre qu'à le suivre, en prenant soin de bien mémoriser leur chemin, pour ne pas se perdre.

Alors qu'ils suivaient leur petit guide, Axel et Xion aperçurent plusieurs éléments qu'il était impossible de voir sur le territoire même des Terres Crépusculaires. La forêt dans laquelle ils s'étaient engouffrés, était massivement peuplée par des multitudes de petites plantes, d'arbres plus ou moins grands. L'arbre le plus présent possédait un tronc épais et élancé, surmonté d'un faisceau de grandes et larges feuilles vertes, sous lesquelles on pouvait voir de gros fruits de forme ronde. Xion en vit un au pied d'un arbre et le souleva. Elle fut très surprise par son poids et dut utiliser ses deux mains pour ne pas le faire tomber.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà vu cet arbre et ce fruit dans l'un de tes livres. » tenta de deviner la servante en se tournant vers le prince. Ce dernier secoua négativement la tête, ce qui étonna la jeune fille.

« Non. Mais ils étaient dessinés et décrits dans le rapport de Xehanort. C'est un cocotier et son fruit... je crois. »

« Hm... je me demande si on peut l'ouvrir... » songea Xion en observant le fruit sous tous les angles.

Les deux amis entendirent le petit chocobo cancaner et se retournèrent pour le voir pointer d'une aile un long morceau de bois massif. Haussant un sourcil, le prince s'en saisit et regarda curieusement le jeune volatile, qui était monté sur l'épaule de Xion, pour ensuite désigner la noix de coco dans les mains de la petite domestique.

« Tu veux dire qu'on peut s'en servir pour l'ouvrir...? » devina le prince en fixant l'oisillon. Ce dernier hocha la tête, comme s'il avait compris les mots du roux. Xion et Axel se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Ils ne perdraient rien à essayer. La domestique posa la noix au pied d'un palmier et laissa son ami s'en occuper. Le prince prit une grande inspiration et leva le bâton, telle une massue, prêt à frapper. Xion s'éloigna prudemment, tandis que le roux réunit toute la force de ses bras et abaissa son arme d'un geste sec et rapide, heurtant la noix de coco qui se brisa en deux. Le roux jeta son bout de bois à terre et s'approcha du fruit, d'où une substance blanche s'échappait. Xion et le petit chocobo s'avancèrent à leur tour. Le petit oiseau sautilla et plongea son bec dans la fine flaque qu'avait créé le liquide. Le prince et la domestique en conclurent que cette substance laiteuse provenait bien du fruit, qui semblait comestible. Les deux jeunes gens prirent chacun une moitié de la noix et goûtèrent à leur tour. Ce lait s'avérait être, contrairement à ce qu'ils s'imaginaient, très bon, doux et plutôt rafraîchissant.

« Je me demande pourquoi nous n'avons jamais vu ces fruits sur le marché... Je ne comprends pas en quoi Xehanort voulait en venir en disant que cette île n'avait aucune ressource naturelle... » songea Xion en se délectant de la pulpe de son fruit.

« Je suis sûr qu'il a voulu garder cette île secrète pour pouvoir en profiter à lui tout seul... » marmonna Axel en se remettant à suivre le chocobo, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir tenir en place.

« C'est bas de sa part... »

« Et égoïste surtout. Il faudra que l'on dise à tout le monde de- »

Le prince fut interrompu quand il entendit le petit oisillon nasiller bruyamment. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent l'animal se précipiter vers un point fixe. Les deux amis accélérèrent le pas pour réussir à le suivre. Cette petite bête allait vite !

Le prince et la jeune servante se retrouvèrent alors à l'extérieur de la forêt, à monter un chemin étroit et légèrement en pente. Quand l'oiseau aux plumes noires rentra dans leur champ de vision, ils le trouvèrent en compagnie d'un de ses compères, qu'Axel reconnut immédiatement.

« Phœnix ? » appela t-il, étonné de voir le petit animal ici.

Le chocobo aux plumes d'or sembla le reconnaître, car il cligna de ses grands yeux bleus et sautilla joyeusement à ses pieds. Le prince s'agenouilla et le fit monter sur son épaule. Mais il restait tout de même perplexe... si l'oisillon jaune était sur cette île... alors cela signifiait que...

« Axel ! Regarde ! » s'exclama Xion en désignant quelque chose du doigt.

Le fils de Roi suivit son regard et vit, à quelques pas de là, une jeune personne allongée sur le cresson vert d'une clairière, la tête appuyée contre le flanc d'un énorme oiseau, identique à Phoenix, mais nettement plus grand. Il ne fallut pas pas une seconde au roux pour s'élancer en direction du jeune garçon, qu'il avait reconnu sans peine.

« Roxas ! »

Le petit blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se frotta les paupières pour faire partir le sommeil. Quand sa vue redevint un peu moins floue, il se redressa lentement et caressa les plumes du chocobo qui lui avait servi d'oreiller à son insu. Il avait peut-être un peu trop dormi.

« Roxas ? »

Le jeune Al Bhed sursauta. Cette voix n'appartenait définitivement _pas _à Cloud. Inquiet, le garçon se retourna lentement.

C'était ce qu'il craignait.

« Axel ? »

* * *

**A suivre...**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si non, bah euh... à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre é.è**

**Avoir vos avis me ferait très plaisir :3**


	3. Laughter and Merriment

**Bonjour... Bon, je suis désolée si j'ai mis du temps. Mais j'ai une excuse. Je suis vraiment prise par les révisions pour le bac en ce moment, c'est pourquoi mes updates pour cette fic seront assez espacés. Ne vous attendez pas à avoir un autre chapitre avant le 6 juillet (le jour des résultats). Au début, j'avais l'intention de vous poster ce chapitre mi-juillet, mais ça aurait été injuste, surtout que j'ai d'autres fics qui attendent. (c'est ça de commencer plusieurs fics en même temps... je commence d'autres trucs et je finis pas les autres xD J'vais faire comme les CLAMP et X, dont on attend la fin depuis plus de 6 ans :D) Bon je tiens aussi à préciser que ma bêta, Paracetamol, passe aussi le bac. Mais comme je ne voulais pas l'accabler de travail, je me suis chargée moi-même de la correction de ce chapitre. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si ce chapitre est de moins bonne qualité xDD Il est assez long par contre... pardon...**

**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de Kingdom Hearts ou de Final Fantasy et Disney ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

« Axel ? » fit Roxas, ayant toujours du mal à en croire ses yeux.

Que faisait-il ici ? Personne n'était censé connaître cet endroit, à part les Al Bheds ! Comment était-il parvenu à s'y rendre ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda le blond, un peu froidement. Ce ne fut pas son intention, mais l'angoisse et la peur ne lui permettaient pas vraiment d'avoir le contrôle sur le ton de sa voix. Fort heureusement, le roux n'eut pas l'air de lui en tenir rigueur, car il sourit doucement.

« Est-ce de cette manière que l'on doit s'adresser à un prince ? Et puis je pourrais te retourner la question. »

Le petit blond n'eut pas envie de lui répondre. Cette île, c'était son foyer, le seul endroit où les Al Bheds pouvaient être libres. Le seul lieu où ils avaient la liberté de déployer leurs ailes, et de circuler sans être regardés de travers, sans entendre d'injures à leur encontre, sans risquer de se faire arrêter pour être ensuite emprisonner ou brûler au bûcher comme des criminels. Le jeune garçon était certes, plutôt content d'être en mesure de reparler au prince, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éveiller les soupçons. Il ne fallait absolument pas que le rouquin découvre leur village. Le jeune Al Bhed entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et vit, derrière Axel, une jeune fille d'environ son âge, s'avancer vers eux à grandes enjambées.

« Axel, tu aurais pu m'attendre quand même ! »

Roxas laissa sa bouche s'ouvrir d'elle-même lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la jeune fille. Bien qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à voir le prince sur l'île, il ne pensait pas qu'Axel amènerait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. S'il avait été seul, la situation aurait été moins compliquée. La jeune servante, une fois aux côtés du dauphin, regarda le petit blond de haut en bas. Il ressemblait exactement à l'image qu'elle s'était faite de lui quand le roux lui en avait parlé. Mais elle notait que les traits du jeune garçon étaient quelque peu durcis. Il semblait irrité. Le bleus de ses yeux était plongé dans le regard émeraude du prince, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? » reprit Roxas en tentant de garder son calme.

« A ton avis ? » ricana Axel. « A la nage ? »

« Tais-toi, espèce d'idiot. Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre question ou nous y serons encore demain. » rétorqua Xion en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

Elle insultait le prince ?, pensa le jeune Al Bhed, abasourdi.

Les deux jeunes gens devaient être très proches et plutôt complices pour que la jeune fille se permette une telle chose. La servante sentit le regard de Roxas sur elle, et tourna la tête pour lui tendre une main, que le petit blond observa, étonné.

« Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Xion, servante et nourrice du petit prince ici présent. Il ne pourrait pas se débrouiller si- »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! » hurla Axel en donnant une tape derrière la nuque à sa domestique. Son amie poussa une exclamation de surprise et massa la zone douloureuse, avant de lui rendre le coup, avec beaucoup plus de force. Le jeune Al Bhed pouffa un peu devant le jeu infantile auquel s'amusaient les deux amis. Axel le remarqua, et reprit son sérieux, se raclant la gorge, le feu aux joues. Sa servante avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Nous sommes partis tôt ce matin pour explorer l'île. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre ici... » répondit enfin le prince, perplexe.

Cette fois, le jeune blond se retrouvait complètement démuni. Il ne savait pas quelle excuse il allait pouvoir trouver pour justifier sa présence sur l'île. A part... la vérité. S'il faisait en sorte d'être discret, cela devait aller... n'est-ce pas ?

« En fait... je vis ici. » avoua Roxas avec un soupir de résignation. Il aurait préféré ne pas en arriver là.

Ce fut au tour d'Axel et Xion d'être confus. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Le rapport de Xehanort stipulait pourtant que l'île du Destin avait toujours été inhabitée, du moins par l'homme, car considérée comme beaucoup trop dangereuse pour se permettre de s'y installer.

« Ah bon ? Mais... cette île est inhabitable, non ? » demanda la domestique, aussi perdue que le prince. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle vit le jeune blond hausser les sourcils.

« La personne qui vous a dit cela devrait mieux vérifier ses sources. »

Ceci était un petit peu obscur pour Axel et Xion, qui malgré tout ne cherchèrent pas à mettre cela au clair tout de suite. Ils haussèrent brièvement les épaules et se concentrèrent sur le jeune garçon en face d'eux.

« Et tu vis seul ici ? » reprit la brune, se posant des questions sur les conditions de vie de Roxas.

« Je vis avec ma famille au village... » répondit-il avec incertitude. Si les deux étrangers avaient l'intention de rester sur l'île, l'Al Bhed ne pourra pas dissimuler la présence d'un village bien longtemps. Autant le révéler maintenant, et faire ensuite en sorte de rester vague sur leurs origines.

« Tu veux dire... que tout un village vit sur cette île? »

Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus suspicieuse pour Axel. Depuis quand Roxas s'était-il installé en ces lieux ? Peut-être aurait-il à vérifier la date à laquelle le rapport de Xehanort avait été rédigé. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il perçut des petits nasillements derrière lui. Deux jeunes chocobos sautillèrent joyeusement vers Roxas, qui afficha un large sourire en les voyant arriver.

« Borée ! » cria-il en recueillant l'oisillon noir dans ses mains. Il le frotta affectueusement contre sa joue et rit quand son volatile lui rendit la caressa.

« Je te cherche depuis hier ! Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas capable de rentrer seul. Tu étais censé m'attendre dans le bois à la sortie de la ville ! » gronda t-il.

« Nous l'avons trouvé près du port. Il semblait perdu. » expliqua Axel.

« Merci de me l'avoir ramené, je m'inquiétais. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il était resté seul encore plus longtemps. »

Axel acquiesça, heureux d'avoir pu lui rendre service. Puis il sentit quelque chose bouger dans ses cheveux. Il passa sa main dans ses mèches rousses, pour aussitôt la retirer lorsqu'il se la fit mordre. Le prince la secoua et souffla dessus pour atténuer la douleur, mais rien n'y fit.

« Notos ! » cria le petit blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Notos ? Le prince fit un demi tour sur lui-même et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'énorme bec d'un immense chocobo aux plumes jaunes, le fixant méchamment de ses grands yeux bleus. Roxas s'approcha doucement et posa délicatement une main sur son front plumeux, le regard sévère.

« Excuse-toi ! »

L'oiseau tourna la tête sur le côté et courut en direction de la petite rivière à proximité. Le jeune Al Bhed pria au roux de ne pas lui en vouloir. Notos ne semblait pas trop apprécier les étrangers. Voyant la main du prince rougir dangereusement, le petit blond la prit soigneusement dans l'une des siennes.

« Tu as mal ? » demanda le garçon.

Axel hocha faiblement la tête, troublé par les gestes de son nouvel ami. Un peu plus loin, Xion se sentait légèrement laissée de côté, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle examinait attentivement l'échange entre son prince et ce jeune garçon. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du roux d'être gêné. C'était comme si elle découvrait une face cachée de la personnalité du fils du Roi, et c'était plutôt amusant.

Axel vit que les yeux de Roxas étaient fixés sur sa morsure à la main. Le blond caressa doucement du bout des doigts la blessure que lui avait infligé le chocobo. Ce fut alors qu'il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu. Tandis que l'Al Bhed frottait légèrement la plaie, une étrange lumière verte se mit à émaner de la main du petit blond, qui avait clos les paupières, comme pour mieux se concentrer. Et progressivement, le rouquin sentit la douleur s'estomper, alors que la cette lueur perdait en intensité. Quelques instants plus tard, la douleur avait complètement disparue. Roxas lâcha la main du jeune homme, permettant à celui-ci de constater qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de sa morsure. Aucune cicatrice. Le rouquin en resta bouche-bée, tout comme sa servante, qui s'était avancé pour mieux assister au phénomène. Devant le manque de réaction du prince, le jeune blond parut inquiet.

« Tu as toujours mal ? » l'interrogea t-il, prêt à recommencer si c'était le cas.

Sa voix sembla ramener le prince et la domestique à la réalité.

« Non ! Pas du tout, justement ! » babilla t-il, en frottant sa main. Malgré cela, il ne ressentait rien... époustouflant !

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Xion, tout aussi interloquée que son ami.

« Un sort... de guérison ? » répondit Roxas, un sourcil haussé. Cela lui paraissait évident. Il s'agissait d'un sort de base. Si le soin était le seul type de magie autorisé, tous les médecins du royaume étaient censés le connaître normalement.

« Il était d'un niveau supérieur, alors. Il faut plus de temps pour soigner une telle plaie. Toi, tu n'as mis que quelques secondes... » pointa Axel, impressionné.

Oh... C'était vrai... Roxas avait presque oublié.

Il était un Al Bhed. De ce fait, la magie qu'il utilisait était nettement plus efficace et plus poussée que celle répandue dans le royaume. C'était un détail dont il aurait dû se rappeler. Il espérait ne pas avoir éveillé les soupçons de ses nouveaux amis. Ce ne fut visiblement pas le cas, car Axel lui empoigna soudainement les mains, un sourire excité collé aux lèvres.

« C'est superbe. Tu m'apprends ? »

Mal à l'aise, Roxas se dégagea de l'emprise du prince, et croisa ses bras derrière son dos. Le roux lui avait déjà parlé de son envie d'en savoir plus sur la magie, et le jeune Al Bhed avait accepté sans réfléchir. Cependant, il aurait préféré être seul en compagnie d'Axel. La présence de Xion était quelque peu dérangeante. La jeune fille semblait, certes, très gentille, mais le petit blond ignorait si elle était digne de confiance. Il se sentait à l'aise avec Axel. Bien qu'il eut été prudent au début, il avait finalement senti qu'il pouvait confier ses secrets au prince, outre ses origines bien entendu. Mais Xion... il ne connaissait rien d'elle...

« Axel, si tu veux apprendre la magie curative, je te conseille de mieux suivre les cours de monsieur Vexen. » conseilla Xion, les mains sur les hanches. Le prince souffla, agacé.

« Le sort de soin ne m'intéresse pas. Je voudrais apprendre autre chose que juste ça... »

_Quoi ?_ Le prince avait déjà révélé son secret à sa servante ? Roxas aurait préféré que cela ne s'ébruite pas ! Alors que le prince et sa domestique se querellaient, le petit blond sentit une boule se former dans le fond de sa gorge. Il était soucieux vis-à-vis de cette situation. Où cela allait-il le mener ? Il ne voulait pas causer plus de problèmes à son peuple...

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Roxas. » dit soudainement Xion. Le petit Al Bhed reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. « Axel m'a fait promettre de ne rien répéter sur le fait que tu utilises tous les types de magie. Je ne dirai rien, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Le sourire de la domestique rassura un peu Roxas, qui tourna son regard vers Axel. Ce dernier hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer les propos de la servante. Si le prince faisait confiance à Xion, alors le blond en déduisait qu'il pouvait en faire de même.

« Axel. » commença t-il, l'inquiétude demeurant. « Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir apprendre ? Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour bien maîtriser chaque type de sort... »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Tout d'abord, dis-moi quel sort te séduit le plus. »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et réfléchit en silence. Une fois sûr de sa réponse, il leva les yeux.

« Le feu. »

En entendant cela, le jeune Al Bhed laissa involontairement s'échapper un ricanement.

« Tu ne choisis pas le plus simple, dis-moi... » rit-il. Mais Axel ne s'en vexa pas. Il était bien conscient qu'il devra travailler dur pour atteindre le même niveau que Roxas. Il se demandait bien quel âge pouvait avoir l'adolescent. Depuis combien de temps étudiait-il la magie ? L'envie de tout savoir savoir à son sujet le démangeait, c'était plus fort que lui.

« Et toi ? » reprit Roxas en s'adressant à Xion. La jeune fille inclina la tête sur le côté. « Tu voudrais apprendre également ? »

L'adolescente secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre que cela ne l'intéressait pas.

« Non merci, cela ira. Je te laisse surveiller Axel. Je vais pouvoir me reposer. »

Le prince lui envoya un regard mauvais, la menaçant de lui faire subir la pire des tortures si elle ne se taisait pas. La domestique l'ignora et s'éloigna des deux garçons. Xion savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. La servante vit du coin de l'oeil Phœnix et Borée s'approcher timidement d'elle. Elle se mit à leur hauteur et tendit deux mains, les invitant à s'y percher. Les deux petits chocobos y sautèrent sans hésitation, et la domestique les fit se poser sur ses épaules. Les jeunes volatiles cancanèrent gaiement, visiblement heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle camarade de jeu. La petite brune fit cependant tout son possible pour se tenir éloigné de Notos. Elle avait moins confiance en lui depuis qu'elle l'avait vu mordre Axel. Elle ne désirait pas avoir droit au même traitement.

* * *

De leur côté, Axel et Roxas s'étaient rapprochés d'un petit court d'eau, éloigné de Xion et de ses nouveaux compagnons de jeu qu'étaient Phœnix et Borée. Le petit blond s'assit sur le cresson, invitant Axel à faire de même. Le prince l'imita et laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, dépliant lentement ses jambes, pour finalement être couché de tout son long dans l'herbe fraîche. Le sol était légèrement humide, mais le prince ne fit pas attention à ce détail, cela ne le dérangeait guère.

« Si tu t'endors maintenant, je ne pourrai rien t'apprendre. » rit Roxas. Axel se redressa aussitôt et se gratta la nuque, un peu gêné. « Rien ne presse, tu sais... » continua le blond en s'allongeant à son tour. Le jeune garçon était le seul à se rendre dans ce coin de l'île. Les autres Al Bheds y venaient rarement. L'adolescent n'était d'ailleurs pas du genre à se mélanger aux autres. Et tout le monde l'évitait, de toute manière. Roxas avait eu le malheur de proposer au reste de la communauté une réconciliation avec les habitants des Terres Crépusculaires. Il aurait dû réfléchir deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Cela lui avait attiré des regards noirs de la part des autres Al Bhed. Depuis, rare étaient les gens qui daignaient lui adresser la parole.

« Roxas ? »

Le jeune garçon eut un petit sursaut. Il avait presque oublié la présence d'Axel.

« Pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs. »

« Cela doit être dans tes habitudes. Tu m'as répondu la même chose hier. » se moqua gentiment le fils du Roi. « Si j'avais été Vexen, je t'aurais déjà frappé à coup de baguette. »

« Vexen ? » répéta le petit blond.

« Mon instructeur. Un véritable tyran, pire que mon père. » répondit dramatiquement le dauphin.

« Oh... je n'irai pas jusque là quand même, bien que je ne le connaisse pas. »

A ces mots, Axel tourna doucement la tête, et regarda Roxas avait de grands yeux ronds. Se rendant compte de son erreur, le jeune garçon mit une main sur ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés. Il venait d'insinuer sue le Roi Éric était tyrannique !

« P-pardon ! » s'excusa l'adolescent, vraiment désolé. Comment pouvait-il dire une telle chose devant le fils du Roi lui-même ? Il n'osait même pas imaginer quel châtiment il pourrait recevoir. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il entendit le fils du monarque s'esclaffer.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. » déclara Axel, toujours aussi hilare. Roxas était définitivement perdu.

« Mais j'ai insulté le Roi ! » s'exclama t-il, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier se permit de poser une main sur le haut du crâne du jeune Al Bhed et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Hier, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que mon père ne te plaisait pas du tout. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te sens désolé aujourd'hui pour l'avoir insulté. Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense la même chose de lui. »

Si Roxas était surpris, il ne le montra pas, et se détendit au contact de la main d'Axel dans ses cheveux. Il lâcha un petit soupir de contentement. C'était si... _agréable_. Il rechigna quelque peu quand le prince arrêta, mais celui-ci n'eut pas l'air de le remarquer.

« Si ma mère n'était pas là pour le ramener à la raison, il se souviendrait à peine qu'il a un royaume à gouverner. Ou alors il ferait exécuter toutes les personnes dont la tête ne lui plaît pas. »

« Oui... »

« Tiens, cette fois, tu ne rétorques pas ? » s'étonna le prince.

_Comment le pourrais-je ?_ Songea amèrement Roxas dans un coin de sa tête. « Il fait bien emprisonner les Al Bheds... » murmura t-il finalement.

« C'est vrai... » avoua Axel en croisant les bras. « Mais qui n'en aurait pas envie ? Nous n'avons aucun scrupule vis-à-vis des Al Bheds. Ma mère non plus. Personne. Ils ne méritent pas notre indulgence. »

Roxas tressaillit un peu mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de baisser tristement la tête.

« Oui... bien sûr... »

Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'essayer de défendre les Al Bheds devant le prince. Il lui était impossible d'oublier l'atroce expérience que le jeune homme avait vécu étant enfant. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que certains Al Bheds se soient permis d'attaquer les humains. C'était à peine croyable. Ils avaient toujours été pacifiques ! Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à éclairer ce mystère. Cloud serait sûrement capable de démentir ces rumeurs. Sous le choc et l'horreur, Axel avait dû prendre l'assassin de sa sœur pour un Al Bhed. Roxas ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Ce ne pouvait être que cela. Le petit blond posa ses yeux céruléens sur les traits détendus d'Axel à ses côtés, qui somnolait un peu. _Son visage légèrement anguleux, ses yeux de félins dont la couleur rappelait tant celle de l'émeraude, ces marques triangulaires sur ses joues... et cette magnifique crinière flamboyante_. Axel était vraiment un très beau jeune homme. Roxas ne pouvait pas le nier, malgré le fait qu'il soit lui-même un garçon.

Ceci lui faisait se demander si...

« Axel ? »

« Hmm ? » marmonna le prince, à moitié-endormi. Le prince ne semblait pas avoir passé une bonne nuit...

« En tant que prince et unique fils du Roi... » reprit le petit blond, se disant que la question qu'il allait poser était peut-être un peu incongrue. « Je suppose que tu dois produire un héritier... as-tu une prétendante ? »

Cette question permit au jeune homme de se réveiller pleinement. Il grommela quelque chose entre ses dents et tourna la tête sur le côté, son coude sur ses genoux, sa tête appuyée sur sa main, une petite moue sur les lèvres.

« Je viens ici pour me détendre, et toi, tu te sens obligé de me parler de ma vie au château...? »

Cela n'avait apparemment pas l'air de l'enchanter.

« Non mais... je posais la question comme ça... parce qu'avec ton physique, je pense que tu pourrais mettre toutes les jeunes femmes du royaume à tes pieds. »

L'adolescent réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire seulement lorsqu'il eut fini sa phrase. Quel imbécile ! Il en rougit de honte. Qu'est-ce que le prince allait penser maintenant ? Il se cacha le visage entre ses mains et poussa un grognement. On ne pouvait être plus maladroit que lui.

« C'est vrai ? »

Le jeune blond dévoila son visage et regarda Axel, qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Roxas avouait que ce sourire, aussi charmant soit-il, était assez effrayant.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est vrai ? Tu me trouves... séduisant ? »

Le garçon murmura un timide 'oui' en hochant la tête légèrement. Quand il reporta son regard sur le prince, il vit que le sourire de ce dernier ne s'était que plus élargi, dévoilant toutes ses dents.

« Je suis d'accord... » dit le dauphin en passant ses doigts dans ses mèches rousses. « Je ne suis pas trop mal... »

« Quelle modestie ! » rit Roxas avec ironie, malgré la gêne.

« Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai une prétendante. »

« Ah bon ? Elle est jolie ? »

« Jolie ? J'avoue que Larxene n'est pas laide mais... » Axel laissa sa phrase en suspend, faisant comprendre au petit blond que cette jeune femme ne devait pas l'intéresser plus que cela.

« Tu seras bien obligé de te rapprocher d'elle pour assurer la succession... »

« Rien que d'en parler, j'en ai des frissons. » ricana nerveusement le rouquin, en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu, non ? »

« Xion ne cesse de me le répéter. Cela montre que vous ne connaissez rien de Larxene. »

Roxas se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler cette jeune femme pour qu'Axel en soit si effrayé.

« Mais si tu l'as choisie, c'est qu'elle devait te plaire, non ? » supposa le petit blond.

« Choisie ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère... » grommela le prince en étouffant sa voix avec sa main. « Ma sœur et moi n'avons jamais le choix sur ce genre de choses. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Nos amis sont choisis par nos parents. Il en est de même pour la future reine... »

« Mais...pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'en demandes trop... je ne connais pas leurs pensées. Je suppose que mon père ne souhaite pas que je passe mon temps avec de pauvres gueux... »

« S'il se préoccupait plus de son peuple, des gueux, il n'y en aurait pas. » cracha Roxas avec un petit 'hmph'.

Axel rit doucement en voyant la petite moue se former sur les lèvres du jeune blond. Décidément, il était plein de surprises ! Un coup il s'excuserait et rougirait pour avoir manqué de respect envers le monarque orgueilleux qu'était son père, puis plus tard il ne se gênerait pas pour exprimer toute sa pensée, son mépris, sans honte. L'adolescent semblait avoir un certain sens de la justice. Cela lui plaisait.

Il s'était toujours demandé si la vie qu'elle menait au château convenait à sa petite sœur Kairi. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui poser la question. Leur père lui avait également choisi une 'amie', une fille de noble, avec qui passer le temps – une jeune fille assez égocentrique du nom Fuu Jin -. Cependant, quand il les voyait ensemble, il n'avait pas l'impression de voir deux amies. Juste... de simples connaissances. Sans plus. La princesse avait l'air beaucoup plus proche de Selphie, sa servante personnelle, que sa soit disant amie.

Il se trouvait en fait que sa soeur et lui soient dans la même situation.

Le Roi avait-il vécu la même chose étant enfant ?

Il l'espérait bien. Sinon pourquoi les obligeraient-ils à vivre de cette manière ?... Si _étouffés_...

Roxas voyait le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait réfléchir. Il avait l'air irrité, mal à l'aise, frustré... _triste_... C'était ce que le jeune Al Bhed lisait sur son visage. Aerith lui avait appris à facilement savoir ce que les autres ressentaient. Le petit blond leva doucement et vint la poser contre l'épaule du rouquin, qu'il sentit sursauter.

« Tout va bien ? » questionna Roxas, une fois l'attention du prince regagnée. Le roux lui sourit tristement et secoua la tête pour le rassurer.

« J'étais un peu dans la lune, excuse-moi. »

« On dirait que la situation s'inverse. » ajouta Roxas en riant un peu. Il se releva et tendit une main au dauphin pour qu'il en fasse de même. « Prêt pour ta leçon de magie ? »

Axel lui rendit son sourire et saisit la main du jeune blond pour se remettre debout.

* * *

Xion observait Phœnix et Borée s'amuser gaiment près du ruisseau, assise contre une pierre, avec un air attendrie. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, la servante aurait pris la liberté d'enlever l'un deux pour le ramener chez elle. Elle elle ne se le permettrait jamais; les jeunes oisillons risqueraient d'être complètement dépaysés. La vie en ville était nettement différente de celle qu'ils menaient sur l'île du Destin. De plus, ils semblaient beaucoup trop attachés à Roxas pour le quitter. La jeune fille aurait beau leur ordonner de ne pas trop s'éloigner d'elle, les chocobos feraient comme s'ils ne l'entendaient pas. Ils n'avaient l'air d'obéir qu'à Roxas, et à lui seul. La domestique n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de les suivre où qu'ils aillent, en prenant soin de bien mémoriser le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle ne souhaitait pas se perdre sur cette île inconnue.

Elle était tellement distraite qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Borée s'était séparé de son compère jaune.

« Hé ! Attends-nous ! » cria t-elle en paniquant lorsque le jeune oiseau noir disparut de son champ de vision. Elle souleva les pans de son uniforme de servante sous et essaya de le rattraper. Cette robe n'était vraiment pas commode pour courir...

Elle avait re-pénétré dans la forêt qu'ils avaient traversée plus tôt quand ils venaient de découvrir l'île. Malgré la beauté de la faune et de la flore, Xion ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter pour admirer. Elle n'était pas rassurée. Elle se retrouvait seule au beau milieu d'une île qu'elle connaissait à peine, sans aucun repère.

« Phœnix ? » appela t-elle en se rongeant les ongles. Elle sentait l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle. La domestique plaça une main sur sa poitrine, pour venir sentir son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique. Borée avait disparu, Phœnix était hors de vue. La servante ne savait pas sur qui ou quoi se raccrocher pour retrouver son chemin.

_Crac..._

...

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Elle se retourna, pensant avoir entendu un bruit derrière elle.

Rien...

Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas rêvé ! Elle était certaine d'avoir perçu quelque chose !

_Fritch..._

Encore ! Mais de quel côté ? Elle fixa attentivement chaque buisson, se préparant à s'enfuir dans la direction opposée si l'un deux se mettait à bouger.

_Crac... Fritch..._

Là ! A gauche ! Un craquement de bois mort et de feuilles ! Elle en était sûre !

Elle ressentait une présence, autre que la sienne et de celles de Phœnix et Borée. Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie... Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle pria silencieusement, en espérant qu'il ne s'agisse seulement d'Axel qui souhaitait simplement lui faire une farce, une bonne frayeur. Cela serait bien dans son style de vouloir faire une telle chose. Mais n'était-il pas en compagnie de Roxas pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la magie ? A moins qu'ils ne fussent deux... Non... Impossible. Roxas semblait être quelqu'un de plutôt raisonnable. Ce ne pouvait pas être Phœnix ou encore Borée. Ils étaient bien trop petits pour faire autant de bruit, ils seraient beaucoup plus discrets dans leurs déplacements.

...

Et s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage ? Ou de Notos ? Ce chocobo n'avait pas l'air de particulièrement apprécier de voir des étrangers empiéter sur son territoire.

_Fritch... Crac... **Flop**..._

Un battement d'ailes...?

_**Pat.**_

Xion se statufia. Ses tremblements se calmèrent un peu. Mais ses pupilles, alors levées vers ciel, se dilatèrent et descendirent lentement sur son épaule droite.

...

Une main... Des plumes... Ce n'était pas une aile... mais bien une main... _plumeuse_.

Elle hurla à s'en déchirer les tympans.

* * *

« Je vais te montrer ce que tu peux à un niveau moyen d'apprentissage, en alliant plusieurs éléments dans un même sort. Reste éloigné, par contre. » dit Roxas en s'avançant vers le lac.

Axel, en bon et sérieux élève pour une fois, obéit et recula un peu, puis s'assit en tailleur, attentif à chaque mouvement de son jeune professeur. Il observa celui-ci relever la manche de sa chemise. Il tendit le bras devant lui, la paume de sa main levée vers le ciel. Le prince comprit immédiatement que toute son attention devait être portée sur cette main. Au bout de quelques secondes, le jeune homme vit de petites flammes se former au creux de la main du jeune blond, alors que ce dernier restait les yeux fermés, pour ne pas se laisser distraire parce qui l'entourait. Il ne désirait pas être ridiculisé en échouant sa 'première leçon'. Impressionné par cette première démonstration, Axel se releva et courut vers son ami pour mieux voir les quelques flammèches dans la main du garçon. Cependant, ce dernier le sentit approcher malgré ses paupières closes, et leva son autre bras pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire un pas de plus. Bien qu'un peu décontenancé, le prince obéit et s'arrêta.

Roxas s'accroupit au sol et referma la main contenant les flammes, avant de plaquer son poing contre le sol. Rien ne se passa pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme roux sente le cresson se réchauffer sous ses pieds. Quand la chaleur devint de moins en moins supportable, le prince s'éloigna rapidement vers un endroit sûr. Il comprenant maintenant pourquoi le blond lui avait dit de ne pas s'approcher. Il voyait de la fumée se dégager du sol. Axel se demanda alors si le petit blond maîtrisait vraiment la situation. Le jeune garçon était immobile, le dos un peu courbé, les yeux clos et la tête penchée vers le bas. Tandis que le prince cherchait un endroit où se mettre en sécurité, la terre se mit soudainement à trembler. Quand il s'en rendit compte, le rouquin ouvrit démesurément les yeux. Les quelques oiseaux et autres animaux se reposant aux alentours s'enfuirent de leur cachette, effrayés par cette force qui secouait une partie de l'île. Les pierres roulaient, le prince voyait l'eau du fleuve devenir houleuse. Le jeune homme décida de se cacher derrière un arbre, aussi apeuré que ces oiseaux, mais son attention était toujours fixée sur Roxas.

_« Que cherche t-il à faire exactement ? »_ s'interrogea t-il, un peu paniqué.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que l'on réponde enfin à sa question. Au loin, Roxas rouvrit les yeux et desserra son poing, avant de murmurer :

_« Explosion. »_

La terre cessa aussitôt de trembler et Axel vit alors le sol se craqueler.

D'un coup, d'immenses quantités d'eau jaillirent de sous la terre à divers endroits, de sorte à former un cercle de geysers autour de Roxas qui dans un mouvement d'allégresse et de grâce, porta à ses lèvres sa flûte dont il ne se séparait jamais. Tandis que le son puissant et mélodique de l'instrument à vent parvenait aux oreilles d'Axel, ce dernier vit la taille des geysers augmenter à une vitesse vertigineuse, et ce chaque note jouée. Et ils grandirent, ils grandirent encore et encore, ils étaient tellement immenses que le jeune homme était certain qu'ils devaient maintenant atteindre les nuages. Désormais assuré que le danger n'avait plus raison d'être, le prince prit la décision de se rapprocher des jets d'eau qui encerclaient le petit blond, qui improvisa quelques pas de danse au son de l'apaisante musique. Axel pensa alors qu'il ne manquait plus que Phœnix et Borée aux côtés du garçon pour que la prestation soit complète. Malgré tout, cela restait l'un des spectacles les plus magnifiques dont il avait eu la chance d'assister. Ceci le fit se sentit assez spécial d'un côté. Personne, à part lui ou Xion, n'aura jamais l'occasion de voir Roxas user de sa magie. Si les Al Bheds n'avaient jamais été, alors le monde aurait peut-être été convaincu que tous les sorts, utilisés à bon escient, ne représentaient aucun danger pour l'homme. Axel en avait la preuve juste sous ses yeux.

Le prince vit de la vapeur d'eau s'échapper des geysers, lui faisant réaliser que l'eau qui jaillissait devait sûrement être brûlante, ou du moins suffisamment chaude pour que de la vapeur se crée. Voilà donc ce que voulait entendre Roxas par 'allier plusieurs éléments dans un même sort'. Le petit blond aurait donc fusionné deux types de sorts pour produire ces geysers ? L'eau et le feu ?

C'était épatant !

« Je n'ai fait que concentrer toute la chaleur et l'énergie accumulées dans ma main dans le sol. »

La voix de Roxas interrompit sa contemplation silencieuse. Le jeune blond avait cessé de jouer, faisant en conséquence diminuer la taille des jets d'eau. Le garçon sortit de son cercle et alla rejoindre Axel, qui étudiait toujours les prouesses de son ami.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas resté passif, car ce sera ton tour, ensuite. » déclara soudainement le petit blond, l'air sérieux. Plus il s'éloignait de ses geysers, plus la puissance de ses derniers s'en retrouvait amoindrie. Quand Roxas atteignit finalement le jeune homme, les jets d'eau n'étaient plus.

Le prince envoya un regard horrifié à Roxas, ne se sentant absolument pas prêt à réaliser une telle chose. Le petit blond éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami. « Je plaisante ! » le rassura t-il. « Je voulais juste te montrer ce qu'il était possible de faire avec un sort de feu et un d'eau. A un certain niveau. »

Le roux lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Si au bout de seulement quelques heures d'apprentissage, il devait être capable de produire un tel spectacle, le prince serait déjà découragé. Mais il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement.

L'adolescent s'assit en tailleur aux côtés du prince et lui prit délicatement la main, ce qui décontenança un peu le rouquin.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bégaya t-il, troublé. Roxas lui fit tourner sa paume vers le ciel et dit :

« Ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure n'était qu'une démonstration. Après plusieurs années de pratique, tu dois normalement être capable de réaliser la même chose. Mais comme il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre, je vais tout de suite t'apprendre un sort. »

Axel sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

« Quoi donc ? » questionna t-il. Le jeune Al Bhed perçut l'excitation dans sa voix, il n'allait pas le décevoir. Il répondit donc :

« Le brasier de base. »

Axel se retint se sauter de joie tel un enfant à qui la mère aurait offert une friandise, et resta calme, attentif aux instructions que son ami s'apprêtait à donner. « Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ? »

« Le tout est de savoir ce que tu veux faire faire apparaître. » expliqua le garçon en hochant la tête. « Par exemple, à l'instant, quand j'ai crée ces geysers, j'avais une image précise de ce que j'avais l'intention de réaliser. Dans ce cas là, je souhaitais des projections d'eau chaude. Ce sort était beaucoup plus difficile à mettre en œuvre, car je devais me concentrer sur deux choses, le feu, ou plutôt la chaleur, et l'eau. Mais ici, seul le feu est impliqué. »

« Donc, il faut que j'imagine, c'est ça ? » répéta le prince, afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien tout compris.

Le petit blond acquiesça en lui souriant. Le prince des Terres Crépusculaires ferma les yeux et se mit à penser, à imaginer quelque chose de chaud, voire brûlant. Il supposait que dans le cas du brasier de base, il devait se focaliser sur une simple petite flamme. Il tendit une main de sorte à ce que, comme Roxas, sa paume soit dirigée vers le ciel, et essaya de ressentir la chaleur de la flammèche. Il se concentra davantage quand il eut la sensation que sa main se réchauffait progressivement. Lorsqu'il pensa sentir quelque chose, il rouvrit les yeux le sourire aux lèvres... sourire qui disparut bien vite quand il fut écrasé par l'immense déception de ne rien voir dans le creux de sa main. Il fit la moue et tourna la tête vers Roxas, qui sourit doucement.

« Cela ne fonctionne pas du premier coup, tu sais... » le rassura t-il en secouant la tête. « Je vais te montrer, d'accord ? »

Il déplia son bras gauche et tendit sa main vers le prince, qui regardait sur le côté, toujours attristé par son échec. Il lui fit relever le menton en riant, puis secoua le bras pour forcer son ami à s'y concentrer. « Tu dois vraiment y mettre toute ta volonté. Ce que tu imagines doit être très concret. Ne pense pas seulement à la sensation de chaleur. Par exemple, mets-toi en situation, peut-être que cela t'aidera. Tu es Roi des Terres Crépusculaires et tu réalises que tout ton royaume a été ravagé par des barbares. D'immenses flammes sortent des fenêtres, et tout est réduit en cendre. » Le petit blond arracha quelques brins d'herbe et les déposa dans le creux de sa main. « Ne pense pas seulement à la flamme. Réfléchis également à ce qu'elle peut faire. Imaginer une simple petite flamme ne suffit pas. L'énergie que tu y mets compte beaucoup également. » Le dauphin plissa les yeux, son regard fixé sur l'herbe dans la main de l'adolescent. « Un incendie dans le château. Que fait la chaleur ? Elle se manifeste sous forme de flammes qui se propagent rapidement et détruisent tout sur leur passage. Les murs et le sol sont noircis, et les habitants sont réduis en cendre et fumée en l'espace de quelques secondes. » Axel fit un effort pour rester concentré, beaucoup trop tenté d'imaginer lui-même la situation. Mais il secoua la tête et se reprit. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. « Avec un peu de pratique, j'arrive facilement à produire tout ceci. C'est une question de volonté. Et plus tu y mets de l'énergie, plus tes flammes seront hautes et meurtrières. » conclut-il en fermant le poing.

Il fit sursauter le rouquin quand il rouvrit la main et qu'une flamme jaillit de celle-ci, transformant en cendre les quelques brindilles que le petit blond y avait placées, exactement comme Roxas l'avait décrit en imaginant le château et le reste du royaume réduits en fumée.

« Je veux réessayer. » dit le prince, déterminé. Roxas l'y autorisa et laissa un peu de place au jeune homme, ayant peur de le déconcentrer.

Le roux imita son ami et cueillit un morceau de cresson pour le déposer dans le creux de sa main. Il repensa à l'incendie que Roxas avait si bien décrit, mais le modifia quelque peu. _Un feu de forêt... le bois est ravagé par les flammes. Ces dernières s'élèvent au point d'atteindre la cime des arbres. Tout s'embrase. Les feuilles sont brûlées, tout comme le tronc, et le sol. Tout n'est que cendre et fumée noire..._ L'espace d'un instant, il sentit quelque chose craqueler dans sa main. Il ouvrit un œil, et vit une petite flammèche manger lentement une brindille. Malheureusement, le prince s'était laissé déconcentré et le phénomène s'interrompit aussitôt.

« C'est plutôt pas mal. » félicita le blond en souriant légèrement. « Il aurait juste fallu que tu y mettes un peu plus d'énergie et que tu te concentres davantage. »

« Que dois-je faire pour y mettre plus d'énergie ? » questionna le dauphin. Dire qu'il y était presque...

« L'énergie de chaque individu circule dans notre corps par différents flux. Il existe en fait deux énergies... Celle du corps et celle de l'âme. L'énergie de l'âme est presque inépuisable alors que l'énergie du corps est plus limitée. Plus tu utiliseras de sorts dans un laps de temps court, plus tu t'affaibliras physiquement... c'est à utiliser avec modération je dirais... »

Axel était tellement captivé par les explications du blond, qu'il oublia de se demander comment le jeune garçon pouvait savoir autant de choses au sujet de la magie. C'était très curieux... Cependant cela l'importait peu. Le prince était fasciné. Il s'était toujours dit que maîtriser les sorts élémentaires étaient beaucoup plus compliqué que les simples sorts de guérison. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il était plus simple de suivre les éclaircissements de Roxas plutôt que ceux de Vexen, dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié. Seulement, un détail le tracassait...

« Vexen me dit souvent que trop utiliser l'énergie du corps pouvait conduire à la mort... et dans le cas de celle de l'âme ? » demanda t-il, curieux.

« Ces deux énergies sont indispensables. L'une sans l'autre, il est impossible que l'homme puisse survivre... Si l'énergie du corps manque, ce dernier meurt et l'âme rejoint la Rivière de la Vie et erre seule pour l'éternité. Et dans le cas de l'énergie de l'âme... et bien... l'esprit, l'âme disparaît... et la personne se transforme en une simple poupée 'vivante'... les muscles fonctionnent, le cœur bat alors... mais l'âme n'est plus... »

La Rivière de la Vie... Axel en avait souvent entendu parler durant ses leçons. La première fois qu'il en avait eu vent, il avait pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende. Certains disaient qu'elle était sous la croûte terrestre, tandis que d'autres affirmaient qu'elle se trouvait en fait parmi les cieux... personne en ce monde ne le saura jamais...

« Dis-moi, Roxas... » commença le prince, un peu suspicieux.

« Oui ? »

« Comment peux-tu savoir autant de choses ? Alors que tu as appris la magie tout seul... »

Il devait quand même poser la question. Ce n'était pas logique. Lui n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser les sorts d'éléments tout seul. Alors comment Roxas avait-il pu ?

De son côté, Roxas se rendit compte qu'il en avait peut-être un peu trop dit. Il aurait dû se contenter de répondre simplement aux questions d'Axel, sans chercher à aller trop loin dans les explications.

« Euh...je... » Le jeune Al Bhed baissa les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive, essayant de trouver une excuse passable. Mais que pouvait-il bien trouver ?

Il était coincé.

« Roxas... » Le garçon releva la tête et vit Axel afficher une mine grave. « Tu as appris tout ça grâce aux enseignements Al Bheds, pas vrai ? »

Le petit blond sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Non... Il ne pouvait pas avoir tout découvert ! Pas déjà ! Impossible !

« N-non ! » se défendit Roxas, la lèvre tremblante. « Tu ne- »

« Ne t'en fais pas... » rassura le dauphin en regardant au loin. « Je ne répéterai rien. »

« Pardon ? » Le garçon était noyé dans la confusion.

« Quand les soldats attaquent des habitations Al Bheds, il leur arrive parfois de trouver toutes sortes de grimoires... Je suppose que tu as réussi à mettre la main sur l'un d'eux d'une manière ou d'une autre...? » pensa deviner le prince. Il attrapa le jeune garçon en train de tourner les yeux sur le côté, comme s'il se sentait honteux d'avoir commis un tel crime. Normalement, tout objet d'origine Al Bhed devait être systématiquement brûlé. « Ai-je raison ? » Il vit son ami se ratatiner sur lui-même, semblant vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol. Axel en conclut qu'il avait vu juste. Fier de lui, il bomba le torse et déclara d'un air prétentieux « Tu ne pourras jamais rien me cacher ! Personnellement, j'ai déjà essayé d'apprendre avec ces livres, et même s'il suffisait de regarder les images, je n'étais vraiment pas doué ! » Puis il éclata de rire.

Roxas avait bien cru que la fin approchait pour lui.

Comment pouvait-on être aussi..._naïf_ ? N'importe qui en entendant de telles explications sur le monde de la magie aurait déjà deviné ses origines... Mais ceci ne semblait pas s'appliquer pour Axel.

« Tous les grimoires sont écrits en Al Bheds... mais certains royaumes autorisent la magie... j'ai juste eu vent de quelques techniques en plus des traces des enseignements Al Bheds... » Roxas décida d'inventer ce mensonge pour être plus crédible. La langue Al Bhed était incompréhensible pour les humains et impossible à apprendre en quelques heures. De plus, il ne mentait qu'à moitié, il était possible, en cherchant bien, de trouver quelques artefacts magiques sur les marchés. Mais comme la magie était interdite, ils étaient détournés de leurs utilisations premières et les gens ne s'en servaient qu'en tant que simples objets décoratifs.

« L'espace d'un instant, j'ai presque pensé que tu avais des contacts secrets avec les Al Bheds ! Je suis idiot, pas vrai ? Désolé d'avoir douté de toi. » ajouta le rouquin en lui tapotant gentiment dans le dos. »

_Si tu savais..._

Le prince devait vraiment avoir foi en lui... Le jeune Al Bhed put sentir son cœur se contracter douloureusement à cette pensée. Dire qu'il trahissait délibérément la confiance d'Axel, alors qu'il croyait en lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dégoûté de lui-même par le passé... C'était ignoble.

_« Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que nous font subir les humains... »_

_Oui mais..._

Le petit blond profita du fait que le prince ait le dos tourné pour porter une main sur sa tempe. Cette voix se manifestait de plus en plus souvent. Surtout durant son sommeil. Dans ses cauchemars...Pourquoi murmurait-elle de telles paroles ? D'où venait-elle ? Cela devenait insupportable pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé à en parler à sa famille.

_« Axel est comme tous ces autres pitoyables humains... »_

_Non... il est différent !_

_« Ah oui ? En quoi ? »_

_... Tais-toi._

Étrangement, la voix se tut. Cependant, le jeune Al Bhed avait le pressentiment que cela ne durerait pas...

« Roxas ! »

Le jeune garçon sursauta et secoua la tête, et croisa le regard paniqué d'Axel, qui s'était soudainement relevé.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda le garçon et se remettant sur ses pieds.

« J'ai... j'ai entendu un cri. » bégaya le prince, en se retournant de tous les côtés, sur ses gardes. Puis il réalisa quelque chose. « On aurait dit... la voix de Xion. »

Roxas prit le bras du futur roi et le tira en direction de la forêt.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr que tout va bien. On va la chercher si tu veux. » proposa le jeune garçon en le guidant.

Axel hocha la tête, faisant confiance en son ami. Il connaissait l'île mieux que lui. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'étendue d'herbe, remettant à plus tard le cours de magie. Cela pouvait bien attendre. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt à la recherche de Xion. Ils étaient persuadés de l'avoir vue y entrer. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin. L'île du Destin n'était pas si grande. Et si jamais elle s'était perdue, Roxas savait exactement quoi faire pour la retrouver.

Il espérait juste qu'elle ne soit pas tombée sur un autre Al Bhed. Cela serait plutôt fâcheux. Il priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Sinon, il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Non seulement son identité serait révélée, mais il mettrait en péril la paix régnant sur l'île.

Ils déambulèrent à travers le bois pendant quelques minutes, espérant repérer la jeune servante dans l'épaisse forêt. Elle n'était peut-être pas très large, mais très dense. Elle pouvait se transformer en véritable labyrinthe sans un fin sens de l'orientation. Alors qu'ils traversaient un chemin boueux, le regard de Roxas fut attiré par quelque chose à terre. Il s'agissait d'une élégante broche en or recouverte de magnifiques pierreries. Le petit blond n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi belle.

« Axel. » dit le jeune Al Bhed afin d'appeler l'attention du prince. Il lui tendit la broche et la lui fit examiner. « Est-elle à toi ? » Roxas connaissait cette forêt comme personne. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ce bijou tout à l'heure.

« Non... » souffla le prince en fronçant les sourcils, reconnaissant tout de suite l'objet. « C'est celle de Xion. C'est moi qui la lui ai offerte. »

Le blond tiqua. La domestique ne l'aurait jamais délibérément jetée au sol. Quitte à poser un repère à terre pour retrouver son chemin, elle n'aurait jamais choisi quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Il était sûr que Xion devait être très attachée à cette broche.

Pourvu que...

« Hm ? »

Roxas s'accroupit et ramassa au sol une plume... bien trop grande pour appartenir à un simple oiseau. Elle était aussi douce que la soie et aussi blanche que la neige. Le jeune Al Bhed ferma les yeux et humidifia ses lèvres, inquiet. Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et même personne.

« Axel. » Roxas cacha discrètement la plume dans sa sacoche. « Attends-moi ici, s'il te plaît. » Ce n'était pas un conseil, plus une demande.

« Quoi ? Mais- »

Le garçon ne lui laissa même pas le temps de continuer. Le jeune blond leva une main vers le ciel, et en un instant, sa flûte s'y matérialisa en une gerbe de petites étoiles blanches. L'Al Bhed la porta alors à sa bouche et produisit un son strident, qui se répercuta dans chaque recoin de la forêt, faisant fuir les quelques animaux dans les environs.

Axel voyait les lèvres et les doigts de son jeune ami se promener sur sa flûte au ralenti... le roux souhaitait dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouva même pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche, sa voix restait bloquée dans sa gorge. Il sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes, son monde tournait étrangement autour de lui... tout était déformé. Il sentit à peine ses forces le quitter. Il tomba lourdement à genoux, alors que son corps se penchait lentement en avant.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il eut le temps d'apercevoir le triste sourire sur les lèvres de Roxas.

Et puis le néant.

Le petit blond s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Axel et le redressa, de sorte à faire tenir le prince contre un tronc d'arbre.

« Je suis désolé, Axel. Mais... il est préférable que tu n'assistes pas à ce qu'il est sur le point de se passer... » chuchota t-il.

Il entendit un battement d'ailes derrière lui, et ne fut pas étonné de voir Notos le regarder curieusement, comme s'il se demandait la raison de son appel. Le chocobo s'approcha de son jeune maître à petit pas et frotta sa tête contre son épaule.

« Peux-tu me rendre un service ? » demanda Roxas en rendant la caresse. Il tourna la tête vers le prince, toujours inconscient et redirigea son regard vers le volatile. « Pourrais-tu le reconduire près de la rivière ? »

Roxas s'accroupit et fit passer le bras du roux derrière son épaule pour le relever, et le fit s'asseoir sur le dos de Notos. Après avoir vérifié s'il était bien installé, le petit blond sourit et tapota le bec de l'oiseau.

« Et ne cours pas trop vite surtout, je n'aimerais pas que tu le perdes en route. »

Le grand volatile émit un cri nasillard et fit dos à son maître puis s'éloigna de lui, partant en direction de la rivière comme il le lui avait été ordonné.

Le jeune Al Bhed attendit que les pas du chocobo ne se fassent plus entendre pour partir dans la direction opposée, l'air anxieux. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir son inquiétude.

Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

* * *

Le visage de Naminé était vide d'émotion. Riku était pourtant sur le point de tuer une jeune humaine, l'expression de son visage ne changeait pas. Personne ne pourrait jamais savoir ce que pensait la jeune fille vêtue de blanc.

Et pourtant, si l'on regardait de plus près, on pouvait lire une once d'anxiété sur son visage. De la peur, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. Cependant, pas pour cette humaine. La jeune fille aux cheveux ébène avait le dos plaqué contre un palmier, le visage marqué par l'horreur, alors que Riku s'approchait d'elle, à pas de loup, ailes toute déployées. La blonde voyait des larmes couler sur son visage. Elle semblait effrayée, horrifiée même. Par quoi ? Qu'y avait-il d'aussi horrible ?

Naminé ne ressentait aucune compassion à son égard.

_Qu'elle meure..._

Pourquoi cette enfant pleurait-elle ? L'argenté était-il aussi effrayant que cela ? Avait-elle deviné que Riku avait l'intention de la faire passer de vis à trépas ? Les Al Bheds ne feraient jamais une telle chose. Ils ne se le permettraient pas. Les Al Bheds n'ôteraient jamais la vie de qui ou quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde avait le droit de vivre, pas vrai ? Ils n'avaient jamais éprouvé une quelconque envie de tuer... Personne ne le méritait.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que pensait Naminé.

Pour elle, certaines choses ne devraient même pas exister. Les humains n'étaient pas à épargner. Non, Naminé n'était pas inquiète pour cette jeune fille. Loin de là.

Elle se faisait surtout du souci pour son petit frère.

Où était Roxas ?

Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas retrouvé seul avec cette enfant. Qui savait ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire subir. Si Roxas devait être blessé, Naminé ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Son jeune frère avait assez souffert durant toutes ses années. A cause d'elle, mais aussi à cause des humains.

Ces êtres devaient tous disparaître.

Alors que Riku ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la petite brune, l'Al Bhed aux cheveux d'argent se tourna vers la jeune fille blonde, et inclina la tête sur le côté, puis plissa les yeux.

« Elle porte l'odeur de Sora... Elle a été en contact avec lui. » murmura t-il. Son regard se durcit dangereusement quand il reporta son attention sur sa captive apeurée. « Que lui as-tu fait ? »

_Sora ? _Se demanda Xion, perdue.

« Je...je- »

« Parle ! »

La jeune servante écarquilla les yeux et eut une exclamation de surprise quand le jeune homme attrapa son cou d'une main puissante, le serrant avec force alors qu'il la soulevait lentement du sol.

La domestique étouffait. Elle tenta de se défaire de sa prise, mais en vain. S'il continuait à autant serrer sur sa gorge, elle finirait par ne plus pouvoir respirer. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. La jeune fille se rendit à peine compte de l'arrivée d'une autre personne aux côtés de l'argenté et de cette mystérieuse jeune blonde. Sa vision se dédoublait et devenait trouble. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait à distinguer était... des cheveux blonds... courts et...

...

Des _ailes... noires_ ?

« Rox- »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge quand elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Riku ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent cessa tout mouvement. Il relâcha doucement son emprise sur le cou de sa victime, faisant lourdement tomber celle-ci au sol. Sentant le regard du jeune blond dans son dos, il se retourna et afficha un doux sourire.

« Sora... »

Les yeux de l'adolescent tombèrent sur le corps inanimé de Xion, allongé derrière Riku. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Riku... qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » questionna le blond en s'approchant de l'argenté, qui gardait son sourire bienveillant.

« Je me suis occupée d'elle. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'elle t'ait fait du mal, Sora. »

Le cadet ignora les paroles de son ami et s'agenouilla pour relever le corps de Xion. Remarquant cela, Riku cria :

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait te faire ! » Roxas l'ignora à nouveau, et remarqua enfin la présence de sa sœur aînée, qui observait en silence. Elle parut sur la défensive quand son petit frère lui lança un regard perçant.

« Naminé. »

La jeune fille inclina la tête sur le côté. Roxas baissa tristement les yeux sur Xion, blottie dans ses bras, et reporta son regard sur la blonde.

« Efface-lui la mémoire. »

Il vit les sourcils de son aînée se froncer, alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, l'air hésitant.

« Fais-le... s'il te plaît... Naminé. » supplia t-il.

Son jeune frère la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, ce qui la déstabilisa un peu. Mais c'était Roxas, son petit frère, et elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle haussa lentement les épaules d'un air résigné, et s'accroupit à côté de son cadet pour examiner la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras.

A côté, Riku restait sur ses gardes. Les désirs de _Sora_ étaient des ordres pour lui. Il se devait de les accepter. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il le ferait payer à tous les humains, jusqu'au dernier.

Naminé se pencha doucement et colla son front contre celui de la jeune inconsciente, faisant émaner une faible lueur blanche, qui augmenta en intensité au fil des secondes. Roxas et Riku durent bientôt cacher leurs yeux à l'aide de leur bras quand la lumière menaça de les aveugler complètement.

Quand ils rouvrirent les paupières, Naminé s'était déjà retirée et relevée pour leur faire dos. Cela signifiait qu'elle avait terminé.

Le petit blond lui sourit, reconnaissant, même s'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir le dos tourné. Avec sa mémoire effacée, Xion considérera cet incident simplement comme un mauvais rêve assez flou.

« Merci, Naminé... »

Sa sœur serra fortement le tissu de sa fine robe blanche mais ne se retourna pas.

Roxas ne dit rien quand il la vit partir en courant.

« Je vais ramener Xion auprès d'Axel. »

« Axel ? »

Le jeune Al Bhed eut un petit sursaut. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. Riku était parfois tellement silencieux que Roxas ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il était présent.

« Qui est Axel ? » demanda Riku en s'avançant vers le blond. Il regarda d'un mauvais œil la façon avec laquelle le garçon mit la jeune fille sur son dos. Pourquoi autant de précaution ? Elle n'était qu'une humaine, pourquoi se montrait-il aussi délicat avec elle ?

« Ce n'est personne. » lâcha Roxas en soulevant la jeune servante.

« Il est avec elle, pas vrai ? Qui est-ce ? »

Le petit blond préféra ne pas répondre.

« Sora... Cet Axel...est-ce un humain lui aussi ? »

« Et si c'en était un ? Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait te faire ? »

« Cesse de le fréquenter sur le champ. » ordonna t-il fermement.

Roxas marcha en silence, sans lui prêter attention.

« Et si je refuse ? » tenta t-il, un regard inexpressif tourné vers l'argenté.

Riku serra les poings.

« Ces humains ne sont qu'une menace pour notre peuple ! »

« Je te prierais de te mêler de ce qui te regarde. »

L'aîné fut pris de court par la froideur avec laquelle le jeune garçon lui avait répondu. Un tel comportement ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

« Tu as changé, Sora... » déclara l'argenté en un murmure.

Le jeune blond s'arrêta.

Pourquoi ce sujet devait toujours revenir en force à chaque fois qu'il discutait avec Riku ?

Il tourna lentement la tête et regarda son ami par dessus son épaule.

« Je sais... mais c'est peut-être parce qu'en ce temps là... ce n'était pas tout à fait _moi_... »

Étrangement, Riku ne rétorqua rien à ça. Il se contenta de le suivre sur les talons, en silence. Puis un tendre sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, alors que Roxas gardait la tête baissée. Il savait que l'argenté l'observait.

« Mais tu sais, je t'aime comme tu es, Sora... »

Le petit blond ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine à l'entente de ces mots.

_Arrête... _gémit-il intérieurement. Il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps le regard empli de passion que lui envoyait le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il s'arma de courage et lui fit brièvement face pour lui rendre son sourire... de manière forcée.

« Merci... » dit-il en fermant les yeux. « Si tu m'aimes vraiment... pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi...? » interrogea t-il ensuite.

Riku ne pouvait rien lui refuser quand il le fixait avec de tels yeux.

« Tout ce que tu veux... » souffla t-il.

Roxas avait honte d'utiliser la vulnérabilité du Riku de cette manière, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« S'il te plaît, ne répète rien à Cloud. »

L'argenté eut l'air pensif pendant un court instant, puis il soupira et croisa les bras. Il plongea ses yeux turquoises dans ceux céruléens de son jeune ami et déclara :

« Je ne te promets rien... mais j'essaierai de ne pas céder à la tentation. Si ces humains te font du mal, alors je n'aurai aucune pitié pour eux, et je n'hésiterai pas à les éliminer. »

Riku était complètement sérieux, Roxas le voyait bien. Cependant, le petit blond ne lui en voulut pas et parvint à former un léger sourire, sachant très bien que son ami faisait de son mieux pour se contenir. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à faire promettre à Naminé d'en faire autant. Même s'il savait que cela serait beaucoup plus difficile pour lui. L'adolescent ignorait de quoi l'argenté et sa sœur auraient été capables de faire à Xion s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps.

« Merci, Riku. Maintenant, je retourne à la rivière. Est-ce que tu pourrais... ne pas me suivre ? »

Il savait bien que ce genre de choses étaient durs à entendre, mais il fallait beaucoup plus à Riku pour le convaincre de le laisser un peu seul. Il le vit lever les yeux au ciel et grommeler quelques jurons en Al Bhed. L'aîné lâcha un soupir de résignation et s'éloigna du jeune blond, avant de faire un bond dans les airs pour se retrouver sur la branche d'un arbre, à dix mètres du sol, ses ailes majestueuses complètement déployées.

« Je garde un œil sur toi, de haut... qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. »

Roxas hocha la tête, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas être suivi. Il repositionna correctement Xion sur son dos et courut en direction de la sortie de la forêt, priant pour que Riku reste discret dans ses déplacements. Il entendait les battements d'ailes du jeune homme alors que celui-ci le filait de haut. Si Axel et Xion le voyaient ainsi, Roxas ne pourra pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Sans les pouvoirs de sa sœur, Xion se souviendrait encore de sa malheureuse rencontre avec Riku.

_Naminé..._

Il se demandait où elle avait bien pu partir... Il se doutait que la situation l'avait mise en colère. Le dialogue avait toujours été ardu à installer entre la blonde et le reste de la famille... Elle était _silencieuse_ de nature, mais elle n'essayait jamais de se mélanger aux autres. Beaucoup de gens avait essayé de sympathiser avec elle, et tous avaient fini par abandonner, découragés. Il était très difficile de connaître le fond de sa pensée. Naminé avait toujours été une énigme pour tout le monde, et le petit blond ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'en trouver la clé...

* * *

Lorsqu'Axel se réveilla, il fut immédiatement aveuglé par les rayons orangés du soleil couchant. Il se redressa et remarqua enfin qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, mais dans l'herbe fraîche. Le prince se gratta paresseusement la nuque en baillant. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi pourtant... Combien de temps s'était-il reposé ? Tout ce dont il parvenait à se rappeler, c'était d'être arrivé sur l'île du Destin durant la matinée, sa seconde rencontre avec Roxas, la leçon de magie improvisée... et d'avoir entendu un hurlement.

...

« Xion ? »

Où était-elle ? Paniqué, il regarda de tous les côtés, ses yeux scannant les alentours à la recherche de sa jeune servante.

« Ne hurle pas si fort, espèce d'abruti... » entendit-il une voix marmonner.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il réalisa que son amie était allongée à côté de lui, semblant émerger d'un sommeil profond. L'adolescente s'assit sur le cresson et se frotta les yeux d'un air endormi.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda t-elle.

« Vous vous êtes tous les deux endormis pendant que j'avais le dos tourné. » déclara quelqu'un derrière eux.

Le prince et la domestique se retournèrent et virent Roxas s'approcher calmement d'eux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Xion se sentit mal à l'aise quand le blond plongea son regard dans le sien. Le jeune Al Bhed faisait tout pour paraître naturel, mais remarqua la gêne de la jeune fille, qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Il ne fit pas un pas de plus, incertain. Ce devait être sûrement dû au pouvoir de Naminé. Cette dernière avait peut-être effacé la mémoire de la servante, cela ne signifiait guère qu'elle ne ressentirait pas un sentiment d'insécurité en sa présence. Après tout, elle avait tout de même vu, ou au moins aperçu ses ailes noires. Il comprenait sa peur. Mais à ce qu'il en savait, cette sensation ne durerait pas bien longtemps. Pour preuve, Xion parut enfin se détendre, car elle sourit d'un air penaud en se grattant la joue.

« Désolée. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir vu les chocobos s'éloigner... et puis plus rien. »

Les deux chocobos en question pointèrent leurs petites têtes en dehors du col de la veste de Roxas, et nasillèrent tristement, leurs grands yeux bleus, presque larmoyants.

« Ils s'excusent de s'être éloignés sans 'prévenir'. » expliqua Roxas en caressant le cou de ses volatiles pour les consoler.

Ce sentiment de doute et de flou disparut dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui ne se posa pas plus de question. La domestique constata que le crépuscule prenait place lentement. La fin de la journée approchait.

« Axel, tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps de rentrer ? » questionna t-elle, en se tournant vers son prince. Celui-ci fit la moue, attristé et déçu à l'idée de quitter l'île du Destin aussi tôt. Il se releva péniblement et bougonna quelque peu.

« Ne t'en fais pas. On pourra se revoir. » annonça Roxas en riant à la mine boudeuse de son ami. Le roux lui sourit, prêt à revenir sur l'île le lendemain même. « Je me rendrai en ville, dans deux jours. Si tu arrives à sortir en douce, nous nous croiserons peut-être. »

Le rouquin acquiesça et jeta son manteau de cuir sur son épaule. L'air était tellement chaud et humide qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le retirer pour éviter de transpirer sous la chaleur étouffante.

Soudain, il sentit une douce caresse sur le haut de son crâne. Perplexe, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et poussa une exclamation de surprise quand quelque chose de duveteux entra en contact avec ses doigts. Le prince fut interloqué de voir Notos frotter affectueusement son front contre sa joue.

« Je pense qu'il a fini par t'apprécier. »

Gêné mais flatté, le dauphin rendit la caresse à l'oiseau, avec nervosité, craignant toujours de se faire mordre comme l'autre fois. Cependant, le chocobo se frottait tellement énergiquement contre lui que son bec puissant finit par heurter son front. Le prince émit un gémissement de douleur. Il ne serait pas surpris de voir apparaître une bosse durant la soirée.

« Bon, Axel ! Allons-y ou je risque d'avoir des problèmes ! » ronchonna Xion, en tapant du pied. Elle perdait peu à peu patience. Le jeune homme avait plutôt intérêt à lui trouver une bonne excuse, elle ne désirait pas perdre son travail.

« Cela vous dérange si je vous accompagne jusqu'à la plage ? » proposa timidement Roxas.

Axel accepta avec joie. Notos se planta devant lui et le tira en avant de sorte à le faire tomber sur son dos plumeux.

« Whoah ! » s'écria le roux, en essayant de trouver l'équilibre sur le grand oiseau. Il savait monter à cheval... mais monter à dos de chocobo était peut-être un peu différent. Roxas posa une main sur le front de son animal pour le stabiliser et lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à le suivre tranquillement. Le prince entoura ses bras autour du cou du volatile pour ne pas chuter, puis Notos obéit et avança sur les talons de son jeune maître, alors que Xion fermait la marche, quittant à son tour la clairière.

* * *

Quand le petit groupe arriva enfin à la plage, Notos se baissa un peu pour permettre à Axel de descendre, ce que fit le prince sans hésiter. Il n'était définitivement pas rassuré sur le dos d'un chocobo. Xion se dirigea en vitesse vers leur radeau, rassurée de voir qu'il n'avait pas dérivé vers le large. Ils avaient complètement oublié de le ramener sur le sable et de l'attacher. En montant dans leur petite embarcation, la jeune fille nota enfin un détail du paysage auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention en arrivant.

« Dis-moi, Roxas... comment se nomme cet arbre ? »

La jeune servante pointa du doigt un palmier penché, au long tronc arqué. Ce qui intriguait le plus la domestique était cet étrange fruit jaune en forme d'étoile à sa cime.

« Ah... c'est assez particulier. C'est un arbre paopu. » expliqua Roxas.

« C'est donc à cela qu'il ressemble ! J'en avais déjà entendu parler ! » s'exclama la servante en souriant. « Il y a même une légende attachée à ce fruit. Tu la connais ? »

Bien sûr qu'il la connaissait... il s'agissait d'une vieille légende Al Bhed... Mais ça, personne n'était au courant.

« Oui. Il paraît que si l'on partage ce fruit avec une personne qui nous est chère, on est lié à elle pour l'éternité. » récita Roxas. Rikku le lui répétait tellement souvent qu'il avait fini par connaître la formulation par cœur.

« L'amour éternel...? » fit Axel, incrédule. « Mouais... »

« Tu as entendu Axel ? » rit Xion en donnant un coup de coude à son prince. « Tu vas pouvoir en partager un avec Larxene ! Génial non ? »

« J'en saute de joie d'avance. »

« Cela se voit. » se moqua gentiment Roxas.

« Même si je ne pense pas que l'amour puisse tenir juste grâce à un fruit... partager un paopu avec l'élu de son coeur est plutôt symbolique. Cela montre vraiment à quel point nous désirons vivre au côté de cette personne. Vous ne trouvez pas cela... romantiiiiiique ? »

Le petit blond avait l'impression de voir Rikku en Xion. Elle se comportait exactement de la même manière quand il s'agissait de la légende du fruit paopu. Elle se mettait à faire la liste de tous les garçons qui lui plaisait et à crier à quel point elle aimerait partager le fruit avec l'un d'eux. Il était pratiquement certain que sa cousine s'entendrait bien avec la jeune servante.

Axel regardait sa jeune amie s'extasier d'un air fatigué. Finalement, elle n'avait pas l'air si pressée de partir. Tant mieux, d'un côté. Lui non plus n'était pas enchanté à l'idée de quitter l'île du Destin.

« Axel... »

« Hm ? Roxas ? »

Il vit le petit blond afficher un air pensif, puis enfouir sa main dans sa sacoche. Ce fut alors qu'il en sortit une fine chaîne en argent, sur laquelle était accroché une sphère de couleur pourpre, brillant aux faibles rayons du soleil couchant. L'adolescent en ouvrit le fermoir et le présenta au prince.

« C'est pour toi. » dit-il en souriant.

Le roux accepta le pendentif en sourcillant, soudainement curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu souhaites apprendre les sorts de feu, c'est bien cela ? » demanda le petit blond, pour être sûr. Le prince hocha la tête. « Il s'agit justement d'une matéria de feu. »

« Matéria...? »

« Au début, les sorts ne sont pas simples à apprendre. On a toujours du mal à incorporer les deux énergies, quelque soit l'élément que l'on souhaite maîtriser. C'est pour cette raison que les matérias existent. Avec celle-ci, tu pourras faire apparaître une flamme plus facilement que si tu n'en portais pas une sur toi. C'est un petit plus, assez pratique quand on débute. Je pense qu'avec ça, tu n'auras plus de mal à mettre de l'énergie dans tes sorts de feu. Quand la matéria sentira qu'elle ne te sert plus à rien, elle perdra son utilité et son pouvoir sur toi, et à ce moment là, cela signifiera que tu sauras maîtriser cet élément sans problème. » expliqua Roxas.

« Comment saurai-je si j'en ai encore besoin ? »

« Tu vois ce rayonnement à l'intérieur ? » demanda t-il en pointa la lumière en question. Le prince acquiesça et attendit le reste des explications. « Plus il perdra en intensité, moins tu auras besoin de la matéria. Je te conseille de l'attacher autour de ton cou. » Le petit blond lui prit l'objet des mains et se chargea et l'accrocher au cou du jeune homme. « Tu pourras la retirer quand elle ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité. Bon, tu aurais raison de dire que c'est un peu de la triche car ceux qui en portent maîtrisent les éléments plus rapidement qu'en temps normal... d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

« Grâce à qui ? »

« P-pardon ? »

« Qui t'a dit tout ça ? »

« Il s'agissait de voyageurs en séjour dans le royaume, rien de plus... je leur ai juste demandé de m'expliquer... » mentit Roxas. Encore une fois, il ne mentait pas complètement... il en avait déjà vu, mais il s'était bien sûr abstenu d'aller les dénoncer.

Le prince sourit et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

« Je vois... dommage qu'ils ne soient plus dans les parages, je leur aurais demandé de me donner des cours. »

Ce n'était pas passé loin, pensa le petit blond. A trop vouloir aider, il se mettait lui-même en danger. Il avait devoir faire plus attention à l'avenir. Roxas se demandait encore comment Axel ne pouvait pas encore avoir deviné ses origines... Même s'il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« En tout cas, merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. Nou- euh, Ils disent que les matérias portent chance, j'espère que celle-ci t'aidera. » répondit le jeune Al Bhed en secouant la tête. « Ne le perds, d'accord ? J'y tiens. Je n'en ai qu'un. » Les matérias étaient assez rares, et même si certains Al Bheds en possédaient plusieurs, une pour chaque élément et sort, la seule matéria dont Roxas avait été gracié était celle qu'il prêtait à son ami.

« C'est aussi un peu comme un porte-bonheur, alors ? » devina le prince en souriant.

« On pourrait dire ça. »

Axel serra le pendentif entre ses doigts, et ressentit toute l'énergie que la matéria dégageait.

« Alors je te promets de te la rapporter. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt. »

Le prince lui fit un clin d'œil et leva le pouce, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne manquerait pas à sa parole. Puis il le quitta et alla rejoindre Xion, qui l'attendait toujours dans leur petit radeau.

Le jeune blond regarda silencieusement ses deux nouveaux amis s'éloigner de son île. Ils se firent de grands signes de la main en guise d'au revoir, tous les trois excités à l'idée de se revoir dans un temps prochain.

Ils ne réalisèrent même pas qu'ils étaient observés de près par deux yeux bleu nuit, appartenant à une jeune fille blonde, cachée derrière l'arbre paopu...

Naminé se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et sa tête enfouie dans ses bras.

Axel et Roxas.

Ils ne devaient pas. C'était mal, c'était terrible. Ils ne devaient pas se voir.

Les épaules de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler sous les sanglots. Elle releva la tête et sécha ses larmes en se frottant les yeux.

Elle reporta son regard sur ses genoux, où était posé un petit carnet de papier blanc, quelque peu jaunis par le temps. Sur une page étaient représentés deux silhouettes de jeunes personnes se tenant par la main. L'un petit et blond, l'autre, plus grand, à la chevelure folle et flamboyante.

Entourés d'une marre de sang...

Naminé n'avait jamais voulu de ce pouvoir. Elle était née avec. Pourquoi devait-elle subir tout cela ? Manipuler les souvenirs et pouvoir dessiner l'avenir n'apportaient rien de bon. Cette capacité ne lui servait strictement à rien. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir...? Elle ne pourrait jamais obliger Roxas à quitter Axel. Cela ferait trop mal à son petit frère. Elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Il avait déjà eu si mal. Naminé pouvait tout simplement guider les gens, pas les forcer.

Que signifiait cette marre de sang...?

La signification de ses dessins était toujours flou pour elle. Était-ce bien du sang ? Si oui, à qui appartenait t-il ? C'était beaucoup trop vague... et quand un malheur arrivait, Naminé s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher qu'un tel désastre ne se produise... tout comme _cette fois-là_...

Sa main avait bougé d'elle-même, traçant sans grande précision les formes sur le papier blanchâtre. Axel et Roxas ne devaient pas rentrer en contact. C'était mal, affreux, interdit. D'une part parce que les humains n'apportaient que le malheur à la population Al Bhed. Et d'autre part, parce que son pouvoir le lui avait dit. Axel. Roxas. Ensemble. Souffrance et désespoir.

Naminé avait un très mauvais pressentiment vis-à-vis de cette situation.

La blonde mit ses mains sur sa poitrine, priant les dieux pour qu'ils protègent son petit frère. Et de là ou _**il**_ était, qu'_**il**_ fasse quelque chose pour venir en aide à Roxas...

« _S'il te plaît... Sora..._ »

A suivre...

* * *

**Oui je sais, Axel est super naïf, mais je l'aime bien comme ça :D Roxas aussi (désolée pour le OOC, je fais pas exprès... j'aime le Roxy de 358/2 days... au début il est trop chou XDD)**

**Voilà... je serais une nouvelle fois très contente d'avoir vos avis :3**

**Remarque : Certains auront peut-être noté que sur mes autres fics, TOUTES MES LIGNES DE SEPARATIONS DE SCENES ONT ETE EFFACEES. Ca fait chier ! T_T J'ai plus les documents en question, je vais devoir tout réarranger TnT En plus, pour I've lost my heart in winter, c'est horrible, mes chapitres font 20 000 mots... et comme le document est trop lourd, je n'arrive pas à le mettre sur le site, car ça fait buguer mon ordi... fait chieeeer... bon bref xD C'était le coup de gueule du jour ! FF . NET tu crains parfois !**

**Aussi : Le chapitre 4 sera beaucoup plus long que celui-ci. C'est pourquoi je vous propose quelque chose. Je peux couper le chapitre 4 en deux. Cependant, ceci donnera un chapitre identique au deuxième. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne se passera pas grand chose. Mais, je peux aussi le laisser tel qu'il est (bien long, 18 000 mots xD) et ainsi, vous aurez votre petite dose d'Axel et de Roxas. Si je le coupe, vous ne verrez que Roxas dans le chapitre. Mais si je garde la longueur initiale, Axel sera aussi présent, Esméralda aussi :3 A vous de choisir.**


	4. The Afternoon Streets

**Bon, voici le chapitre 4 des Âmes Damnées. Vous avez tous reçus mon message concernant ce chapitre. Bien que je n'ai pas reçu les réponses de tout le monde, vos avis m'ont aidé à prendre une décision. J'ai donc séparé le chapitre en deux parties (une majorité de personnes souhaitait que le chapitre soit raccourci). Le chapitre fait donc 11 214 mots (dernière vérification... mais ça a du changer après les modifications que j'y ai apportées encore x'D) Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est sûrement encore plus pourri que le chapitre 2, il ne se passe absolument RIEN... la deuxième partie de ce chapitre, que je posterai je sais pas quand, se déroule sur la même journée. é-è Mais j'ai fait selon l'avis des lecteurs, j'ai coupé, après s'il y a des mécontents, je peux essayer de me dépêcher de mettre la suite. Mais sachez que quand je dis "me dépêcher" il faut quand même compter plusieurs semaines. D'ailleurs je souhaite m'excuser pour le délai pour mes autres fics, et en particulier "Comme avant" J'ai plein d'idées de fics dans la tête, et c'est dur de se concentrer sur trois fics en même temps. Mais je veux alimenter la section AkuRoku de ce site un maximum ! xD (même si y'a déjà beaucoup de fic AkuRoku je pense lol) Désolée, pour le moment je ne sais pas écrire autre chose que de l'AkuRoku, faudra vous y faire. (Si je devais écrire autre chose, ça serait sûrement sur Hetalia)... et puis concernant aussi les délais, cette année a été très difficile pour moi. Elle ne s'est pas passée aussi bien que je l'aurais voulue, et pas seulement au niveau des études. Heureusement j'ai eu mon bac, et sans rattrapage. Maintenant que je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour ce putain d'examen de merde qui sert à rien (enfin si, sinon souvent t'as pas de travail si tu l'as pas xDD), je peux me reconcentrer sur mes fics. Mais je préviens : Je serais souvent absente. Je pars en Espagne (je veux paaas T-T) le 24 et je reviens 8 août. Et le 12 je repars... mais au Japon cette fois... Donc comprenez, j'aurai sûrement pas mal de trucs à faire. C'est bizarre, au début de mon aventure sur le site, je n'avais pas de mal à updater régulièrement... rah ça m'énerve. Plus les années passent, plus je suis occupée. L'année prochaine je sais pas ce que ça va être D: Je m'excuse par avance pour mes futures absences...**

**Bon assez parlé ! Place à ce chapitre... tout pourri...**

**Warnings : Sûrement pleins de fautes d'orthographe et de frappe, étant donné que j'ai pas dû passer assez de temps à le corriger é-è...Et une fin à coucher dehors xD**

_

* * *

_

« J'en ai assez...pourquoi ? »

_Le jeune garçon cacha son visage dans le creux de ses mains et commença à sangloter silencieusement._

_« Si seulement je pouvais être plus fort... » se désola t-il en se roulant en boule._

_Une paire d'ailes blanches apparut dans son dos pour venir cacher son petit corps tremblant dans un cocon de chaleur. Il n'en pouvait plus... pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi compliquée ? Pourquoi était-il aussi faible et défaitiste ? Il se sentait pitoyable. Un immense sentiment de solitude avait pris place depuis toujours dans son cœur. Quand les choses n'allaient pas, c'était ici qu'il venait se réfugier. Dans cette grotte sombre et glaciale. Il avait pensé qu'en s'isolant un peu, son esprit serait apaisé de cette souffrance qu'il vivait en permanence. _

_Cependant, il se retrouvait tout seul. _

_Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il haïssait la solitude. C'était à cause d'elle si son âme était si torturée. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire pour s'en libérer ? Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ce poids dans son cœur ne s'allégeait pas. Pire, cela empirait. Il était au bord du gouffre... n'y avait-il aucune issue ? Il ramena ses petites mains contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, pour tenter de se calmer._

_Rien n'y faisait. A chaque seconde qui passait, ses tremblements reprenaient en intensité._

_« Sil vous plaît...quelqu'un... aidez-moi... » murmura t-il entre deux sanglots._

_**Pauvre petite chose...**_

…

_Les oreilles du garçon vibrèrent à l'entente de ces paroles. Il leva la tête, cherchant la source de cette voix qui raisonnait encore dans l'étroite grotte._

_**Tu ne cesses de t'apitoyer sur ton sort...** continua t-elle **et pourtant... tu possèdes un si grand potentiel en toi...**_

_On aurait dit que cette voix ne possédait... aucune âme. Elle semblait désincarnée... le garçon en frissonna de peur. Quelque peu effrayé, il se remit sur ses pieds, les mains crispées sur ses bras._

_« Qui... qui est là ? » demanda t-il, apeuré. Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne à sa gauche. Ni même à sa droite. Il tenta en hauteur, mais ne vit que le plafond de la grotte recouvert de ronces épineuses._

_S'il ne trouvait personne à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas... alors il ne restait plus que..._

_Avec hésitation, le garçon fit un tour sur lui-même pour regarder derrière lui..._

_Puis il jura que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre l'espace d'une minute._

_Ses tremblements s'amplifièrent considérablement, tandis que ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ce hurlement d'horreur en voyant ce qui se trouvait derrière **la porte.**_

_Et comme il s'y attendait, personne n'entendit ses appels au secours, personne ne lui vint en aide alors qu'il se faisait lentement engloutir par les ténèbres._

…

Roxas se réveilla en sursaut, le corps recouvert de gouttes de sueur. Il respirait vite, son cœur martelait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en prenant de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Il n'y avait rien à faire... Ce rêve, ou plutôt ce cauchemar était de plus en plus récurrent. Il revenait le hanter chaque nuit, troublant son sommeil. Il aurait beau essayer de le chasser de sa tête, il ré-attaquait en puissance, devenant plus... _réel_...

« Reprends-toi, Roxas... ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus. » se rassura le petit blond en se remettant sous son drap. Et pourtant, il paraissait tellement _vrai_, si _réaliste_. Il avait eu l'impression d'y être, de se fondre dedans. Le jeune Al Bhed traça du doigt quelques arabesques sur son oreiller d'un air absent. C'était étrange... il était parvenu à ressentir la douleur et la détresse de cet enfant dans son rêve... il avait éprouvé toute son angoisse et son effroi quand les ténèbres l'avait submergé. Plus intriguant encore, il sentait que ce rêve... était incomplet... qu'il en manquait un morceau.

D'un côté, il ne souhaitait pas connaître la suite. Cette peur le secouait tellement qu'il se réveillait beaucoup trop tôt à chaque fois pour pouvoir la voir. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il _devait_ la connaître.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas. Il avait bien trop peur. Il avait le pressentiment que dans un temps proche, il verrait la suite...

Il préféra ne pas y penser. Le petit blond soupira et croisa les bras derrière sa tête. Il était fatigué, ses paupières étaient lourdes, menaçant de se refermer d'un moment à l'autre. Pourtant, Roxas faisait tout son possible pour rester éveillé. Il ne voulait absolument pas revivre ce cauchemar. Il se tourna et retourna encore et encore, chassant les images de son rêve de ses pensées.

« Kwêêh... »

L'Al Bhed eut un léger sursaut. Il se frotta les yeux, somnolant, et se pencha un peu à sa droite, où le petit nid de Phœnix était posé. Le jeune chocobo était à moitié endormi, ses grands yeux bleu à demi ouverts. Roxas sourit tristement et prit le petit volatile dans ses mains.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? Excuse-moi... » chuchota le garçon en le caressant gentiment pour se faire pardonner. L'oisillon se laissa faire et referma les yeux, bercé par la douce étreinte de son jeune maître. Une fois assuré que Phœnix s'était rendormi, l'adolescent le replaça délicatement dans son nid de paille. Roxas se leva ensuite et dénoua discrètement la fermeture de la petite tente qu'il partageait avec sa famille. Rikku était étrangement installée sur ses couvertures; la moitié de son corps dépassait du lit, et la jeune fille ronflait bruyamment. Son cousin rit un peu mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Cloud et Aerith étaient, quant à eux couchés dans le coin dans la petite pièce, tous les deux endormis dans les bras de l'autre. Riku, lui dormait dans un coin de la tente, à l'écart.

Pourtant, il y avait un problème.

Roxas remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un...

Où était passée Naminé ?

* * *

« Naminé ? » appela Roxas en sortant de la tente. L'absence de sa sœur l'inquiétait. Il se maudit intérieurement quand il se rendit compte que la jeune blonde ne pourrait pas lui répondre.

Pourquoi Naminé disparaitrait au beau milieu de la nuit ? Le petit blond se massa les tempes, pour apaiser un affreux mal de tête qui commençait à faire surface. Il se demandait pourquoi sa sœur se montrait aussi distante avec eux... Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il l'avait vue afficher un sourire. Un _vrai _sourire. Cela devait sûrement remonter à peu avant la mort de leurs parents, six ans plus tôt...

Dans leur communauté, les enfants orphelins n'étaient pas rares. Certains parents se faisaient arrêter, emprisonner et tuer par les humains. Rikku, étant fille unique, n'avait plus aucune famille proche, et vivait donc parmi eux depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Riku aussi était seul, et avait donc été recueilli chez eux à son tour. Cloud étant le plus âgé, avait pris le rôle de chef de famille, et s'était occupé de ses cadets, faisant tout son possible pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Malgré leurs déboires, ils étaient heureux, et ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre.

Du moins, Roxas _pensait_ qu'ils étaient heureux. Naminé restait toujours en retrait. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient si... _mélancoliques_. Ils avaient tous été affectés par la perte de leur mère et de leur père, mais ils avaient réussi à se relever. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas pour Naminé.

A moins que qu'il n'y ait quelque chose d'autre qui la tracasse trop pour qu'elle s'enferme dans le mutisme ? Personne n'en savait rien... mais Roxas voulait l'aider. Si seulement elle se laissait approcher...

« Roxas ? »

le petit blond fut sorti de ses pensées à cette voix, et tourna la tête pour voir Cloud sortir de la tente.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout, aussi tôt ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes... » marmonna l'aîné en baillant un peu.

« Naminé n'était plus dans son lit... alors je me suis inquiété. »

« Oh... »

Le jeune homme se contenta de se gratter l'arrière de la tête et de rebailler, comme si de rien n'était.

Naminé avait disparue et cela ne l'inquiétait pas pas plus que cela ?

« Ne t'en fais pas pour Naminé... » déclara Cloud en soupirant. « Elle a l'habitude de disparaître de cette manière à l'aube. J'étais inquiet moi aussi au début, mais elle revenait à chaque fois. » ajouta t-il.

L'anxiété du jeune Al Bhed ne s'effaça pas.

« Et... tu sais ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda t-il ensuite, espérant que son frère puisse lui répondre. A son grand damne, son aîné secoua négativement la tête.

« Pas du tout... mais cela ne nous regarde peut-être pas. »

Roxas baissa la tête, résigné. Si Cloud lui disait que tout allait bien, alors il n'avait pas à se faire du souci. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Même si pour une fois, rien qu'une fois il aurait aimé se mêler de la vie de Naminé...

« Et toi Roxas ? »

« Hm ? » Le petit blond redirigea son regard vers son frère, qui s'était laissé glissé contre un palmier.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois réveillé aussi tôt ? C'est plutôt rare... »

Roxas grimaça. Il ne voulait pas repenser à son rêve. Autrement, il sentait que ces images allaient le pourchasser continuellement pour lui gâcher sa journée.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... » mentit-il à moitié.

« Si tu te couchais plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas ce problème... » raisonna son frère en souriant légèrement.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'écurie... » rétorqua le petit blond en s'asseyant à côté de son frère. Se sentant encore un peu somnolant, le garçon laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme, qui l'enlaça affectueusement. Le plus jeune se détendit un peu quand il sentit la main de son frère lui frotter doucement les cheveux.

« C'est juste. Et puis les chocobos t'ont plutôt à la bonne. A chaque fois que j'essaye de les caresser, ils restent sur leur garde, comme si j'avais l'intention de les brutaliser ! » se plaignit Cloud en gonflant les joues. « Un jour, Notos a même failli me mordre... »

« C'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre. » conclut son cadet en riant. Cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout de la part de Notos. Il imaginait bien son frère s'enfuir en voyant le grand oiseau. Ce serait vraiment drôle à voir. Il en jubilait intérieurement.

« Dis-moi, Roxas... »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce bien toi qui a dit à Aerith qu'il m'arrivait de sortir en douce pour aller en ville ? » demanda son frère, suspicieux. Son amante lui avait fait passer un sale quart d'heure à lui tirer les oreilles pour lui avoir fait une telle cachoterie.

« Beuh... » babilla son petit frère, semblant mal à l'aise. Il afficha une petite moue et hocha la tête, confirmant les doutes du jeune homme.

« Ah ! Je le savais ! C'était pour te venger de t'avoir grondé ! »

« Aerith, au moins elle a été compréhensive avec moi ! » se défendit Roxas en croisant les bras. « Elle ne m'en a pas voulu pour avoir quitté l'île. »

« Si je t'ai rappelé à l'ordre, c'est que je me faisais du souci pour toi, tu sais... »

Roxas se sentit mal pour avoir autant inquiété son frère. Mais si au moins il lui permettait de quitter l'île sans permission une fois dans sa vie, il lui serait très reconnaissant.

« Si je te demandais l'autorisation pour sortir, tu me la donnerais ? » tenta le petit blond, qui n'avait pas trop d'espoir.

« C'est dangereux, Roxas... » répondit Cloud, non sans une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Son jeune frère pouvait vraiment se montrer très têtu quand il le voulait, et quand il était parti, il devenait dur de l'arrêter. Le garçon fronça les sourcils, même s'il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune homme lui réponde quelque chose de ce registre. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être déçu.

« Je vois... désolé d'avoir posé la question, alors... » grommela t-il, en tournant la tête sur le côté, le regard fuyant. Il entendit le grand blond soupirer longuement.

« Roxas... pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de comprendre ? » questionna t-il ensuite. Roxas en fut plus qu'outré.

« Pardon ? Mais je comprends parfaitement ! Seulement, tu n'essayes jamais de te mettre à _ma_ place ! N'as-tu jamais rêvé de quitter cette île quand tu étais petit ? Tu as été jeune, toi aussi, il me semble et puis- »

« Hé là ! Je ne te permets pas ! » l'avertit Cloud, lui coupant la parole. « J'espère que tu n'insinues pas que je suis vieux ! J'ai à peine vingt-quatre ans ! Autrement, je te priverai de sortir de la tente tout court ! »

« Cloud, réponds à ma question et ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît. » reprit Roxas avec entêtement, les sourcils froncés au maximum. Son grand frère comprit qu'il ne semblait pas avoir envie de plaisanter. Le jeune homme croisa les bras et mit une main sur son menton, pensif, comme s'il se remémorait les souvenirs de son enfance.

« Oui... j'avoue qu'étant enfant, j'ai souvent désiré de pouvoir quitter l'île du Destin. Même si ici, je pouvais circuler librement, ailes toutes déployées, je me sentais comme... prisonnier, je voulais voir le monde extérieur. Alors un jour, j'ai demandé à papa et maman si je pouvais sortir. Ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. »

« Et tu te sens obligé de me faire subir la même chose...? » continua Roxas, un sourcil haussé. Cela lui semblait plutôt injuste pour eux...

« Non. » nia son frère en fermant les yeux. Il resserra son étreinte sur l'épaule de son cadet et reprit. « A l'époque, je ne pensais qu'à moi, je me disais toujours que les adultes n'essayaient pas de se mettre à la place de leurs enfants. Et pourtant, nous même n'essayions jamais d'imaginer leur situation. » Le jeune homme rouvrit les paupières et posa la tête contre celle de son petit frère, qui l'écoutait attentivement. « Je l'ai réalisé le jour où je suis devenu chef de famille. Je me suis rendu compte du nombre de responsabilités que l'on avait quand on était en charge d'un groupe. Bien entendu, c'était mon choix. Depuis leur disparition, j'ai pris la décision de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous protéger... et je savais bien que cela allait être difficile. Je ne sais pas si tu imagines l'angoisse que l'on peut ressentir quand l'un des membres du groupe, de ta famille, disparaît soudainement de ton champ de vision. Je n'avais pas conscience de tout cela quand ils étaient encore en vie... je ne pensais pas que papa et maman vivaient tout ceci en permanence... » Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre et prit une grande inspiration, avant de reprendre. « Même si à cette époque, maman et papa est encore à nos côtés, quand je pense à Sora... je me dis que j'ai échoué dans mon rôle de grand frère... »

« _Sora_... » chuchota discrètement le petit blond, du bout de ses lèvres tremblantes.

Rien que prononcer son nom lui infligeait une douleur atroce dans la poitrine.

Dire que cela faisait maintenant six ans... six longues et torturantes années que son jumeau, son double, son reflet, ne vivait plus parmi eux. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Le jeune blond renifla et sécha rapidement les larmes qui naissaient déjà au coin de ses yeux, tout en se remémorant les mots de Cloud. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la disparition de Sora pesait si lourd sur la conscience de son grand frère... qu'il éprouverait un tel sentiment de culpabilité. Le jeune Al Bhed s'appuya un peu plus contre son aîné et agrippa sa main, la serrant doucement dans la sienne.

« Tu comprends maintenant, Roxas ? Je ne souhaite pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Tout comme je ne me le suis jamais pardonné pour Sora... » ajouta le blond solennellement.

« Mais personne ne t'a jamais accusé, Cloud ! » essaya de rassurer le cadet. Il ne supportait pas de voir son frère culpabiliser.

« Cela ne veut rien dire... et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que j'ai du mal à garder mon calme quand tu quittes l'île en cachette pour faire je ne sais quoi avec n'importe quel humain. »

« Esméralda n'est pas n'importe qui ! » s'offusqua Roxas en se détachant de lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara : « Ce n'est pas pour rien que je lui ai révélé mes origines, cela ne l'a pas dérangé le moins du monde, et tu le sais. » Mais Cloud secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y étais favorable... »

« Cloud... » L'adolescent baissa les yeux et reprit, hésitant. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens ça mais... mais c'est comme si.. c'était comme si Esméralda me comprenait parfaitement, comme si elle savait ce que je ressentais. Je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer... mais, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

Roxas ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette impression. Lorsqu'il discutait avec la jeune femme, il n'était pas rare qu'il lui parle de son ressenti en tant qu'Al Bhed lorsqu'il entendait toutes ces rumeurs courant sur leur communauté. Certes, certains Al Bheds avaient tendance à voler sur les marchés... mais uniquement en cas d'extrême nécessité. Ces personnes se faisaient souvent prendre sur le fait, et arrêter. Voler était un crime, Roxas en était bien conscient. Mais si le peuple des Terres Crépusculaires se décidait enfin à les accepter et à les considérer comme leurs égaux, alors les Al Bheds ne causeraient sûrement plus aucun problème dans le royaume. Le petit blond en était assuré.

« J'aimerais bien la rencontrer, cette Esméralda... » déclara Cloud, surprenant son petit frère, qui le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus étonnés. « Ne te méprends pas, cela ne signifie pas que j'approuve ta relation avec elle. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle est digne de confiance. » précisa t-il. Roxas sourit, sachant bien que convaincre son frère allait être beaucoup plus ardu. Cependant, s'il voyait Esméralda de ses propres yeux, le jeune garçon était sûr que son aîné n'aurait plus aucun doute à son sujet.

« On pourrait aller la voir ensemble ! » proposa alors Roxas en clapant une fois des mains, très enjoué à cette idée. Le plus âgé lui lança un regard sceptique, sourcilleux. Roxas continua sur sa lancée et s'expliqua. « En fait, je ne vais pas te cacher que j'avais l'intention de sortir en douce aujourd'hui encore... » Il vit son frère ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sûrement un refus, mais le jeune Al Bhed fut le plus rapide et garda la parole. « Mais... je t'avoue qu'il m'ait déjà arrivé de regretter de quitter l'île sans vous... si un jour, nous pouvions sortir tous ensemble, je serais plutôt content... »

Cloud vit le triste sourire sur les fines lèvres de son petit frère et baissa la tête, confus et coupable. Entre travailler aux champs afin de pouvoir nourrir sa famille, et assurer la sécurité de l'île du Destin, le jeune homme avait très peu de temps à consacrer à ses proches. Il croisa les bras et réfléchit, les traits de son visage tendus, reconsidérant la proposition de son jeune frère. Ce dernier le regarda fixement, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, espérant que son frère accepte... même s'il se doutait bien qu'il ferait mieux de s'attendre à un nouveau refus de sa part. Les épaules de Cloud se détendirent un peu et il appuya sa tête son le tronc du palmier, relâchant un petit soupir.

« C'est d'accord. » dit-il, résigné, après un long silence. Le garçon crut que ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours. N'y croyant pas trop, il grogna quelque chose entre ses dents et tourna la tête sur le côté. « Je suis sérieux, Roxas. » ajouta Cloud. Son petit frère ouvrit grand la bouche, interloqué. « A une condition. » prévint-il ensuite, un index levé. « Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je veux te garder dans mon champ de vision. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec les humains si jamais ils nous arrêtent. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas ! C'est promis ! » confirma Roxas en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Il était impatient de pouvoir retourner en ville sans avoir à s'inquiéter de se faire réprimander par Cloud à son retour. Il se jura de profiter un maximum de cette occasion, elle ne se représenterait peut-être pas. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra croiser Axel. Si le prince réussissait à quitter le château sans se faire repérer, alors c'était très probable.

« Oh, et une dernière chose... » reprit soudainement son frère en se tournant vers le jeune blond. Ce dernier lui offrit toute son attention, prêt à écouter ce que Cloud avait à lui dire. « A part cette Esméralda, je ne veux pas te voir en train d'adresser la parole à un humain. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

L'adolescent se retrouva incapable de réfléchir pendant un petit moment. Il essaya d'afficher un sourire entendu quand son frère plongea son regard perçant dans le sien. Mais il se changea bien vite en petite grimace de déception quand Cloud se leva et rentra dans leur tente afin de se préparer pour partir aux champs. La journée semblait moins radieuse, tout d'un coup... Le jeune Al Bhed était certes très heureux d'aller en ville en compagnie de son grand frère, seulement, comment allait-il s'y prendre pour cacher sa relation avec Axel et Xion ? La situation s'annonçait plus problématique que prévue... Roxas cracha un juron et se cogna la tête de ses poings, se maudissant intérieurement pour avoir proposé une sortie à Cloud. Mais quel sot !

Il soupira de frustration et se releva péniblement, époussetant son pantalon sali par la poussière. Il allait devoir trouver un stratagème pour réussir à se séparer de Cloud le temps qu'il puisse voir Axel et passer un moment avec lui...

Et il espérait qu'Esméralda soit en mesure de l'aider. Après tout, la jeune femme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Roxas ne demandait qu'à être surpris...

_

* * *

_

_Il y a tant de choses à voir, et toi tu ne comprends rien..._

Il y avait bien longtemps, ces mots étaient apparus sur le cahier de Naminé, puis s'étaient instantanément effacés, telle une trainée de poudre dispersée par un simple coup de vent. La jeune blonde n'en avait pas tout de suite compris la signification. En les voyant s'afficher puis disparaître, Naminé en avait décrété que cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'ils ne les concernaient pas, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en soucier. Cependant, chaque détail avait son importance dans le cahier de la jeune Al Bhed, mais cela, elle ne l'avait compris que bien trop tard, et le temps qu'elle le réalise, le mal était déjà fait. Le souvenir était encore tout frais dans sa tête. Elle se rappelait de tout, absolument tout.

A une exception près. Car ce dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, c'était cette grotte. Cette mystérieuse caverne qui hantait ses pensées. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où sa main avait tracé chaque ligne de cette grotte sur le papier blanc. Mais le temps qu'elle tourne les yeux, l'image avait déjà disparu, encore une fois, tout comme ces mots... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à s'en souvenir ? Par la suite, Naminé avait tenté de la redessiner, avec l'infime bribe de souvenirs qu'il lui en restait... seulement, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à la grotte qu'elle avait vue sur son cahier ce jour là. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi insouciante ? Se demandait-elle tout le temps. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait plus attention...?

Son cahier plaqué contre sa poitrine, Naminé avançait sur la plage de sable blanc et fin de l'Île du Destin. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander le but de tout cela. Tous les matins, dés l'aube, elle sortait en douce de la tente pour explorer l'île, avec un but précis. Mais ce dernier semblait tellement hors d'atteinte, que souvent elle ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi elle faisait tout ça.

Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'elle _la_ cherchait. Six ans qu'elle était partie en quête de cette grotte. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle se trouvait sur l'Île... elle en était sûre. Et pourtant, elle ne l'avait toujours pas trouvée, après six longues années.

C'était vraiment décourageant.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le sable et observa l'étendue infinie de l'aube qui découpait l'horizon. Quelques vagues venaient s'échouer sur la plage, mouillant au passage les pieds de Naminé à l'intérieur de ses petites sandales blanches. Une douce brise vint caresser sa peau laiteuse, alors que la blonde passait une main dans ses mèches de cheveux virevoltant dans le vent.

Une forêt de palmiers et autre arbres exotiques, de nombreuses collines verdoyantes, le son de la rivière sinueuse ruisselant dans les petites clairières, une plage de sable fin entourée par quelques parois rocheuses où s'écrasaient les vagues lorsque l'océan se déchainait, et l'air marin qui venait chatouiller ses narines quand le vent soufflait.

Naminé connaissait cet environnement par cœur, car c'était celui dans lequel elle était née, et avait vécue jusqu'à ce jour. Derrière elle à sa droite, une vieille cabane en bois qui avait sérieusement besoin d'être rabibochée. La blonde se souviendrait toujours du jour où elle avait été construite. La jeune fille devait avoir environ six ans, et à cette époque, leurs parents vivaient encore parmi eux.

L'Al Bhed clôt ses paupières, laissant un flot de souvenirs venir noyer les pensées qui la tourmentaient. Elle revoyait les sourires sur les frimousses de ses petits frères jumeaux, âgés de quatre ans, alors que leur père et celui de Rikku construisaient la petite bâtisse. Ils sautillaient sur place d'un air excité, tandis qu'à leur côté, bien qu'un peu en retrait, se tenait Riku, les bras croisés, souriant doucement. Il semblait tout aussi content que ses deux amis, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Plus loin, Rikku et Selphie, du haut de leur cinq ans, faisaient de la corde à sauter chacune leur tour. Sur le petit îlot rattaché à l'île par un pont en bois, Tidus et Wakka faisaient quelques combats amicaux à l'épée, tous les deux voltigeant dans les airs, leurs petites ailes toute déployées.

Ces souvenirs de son enfance lui tirèrent un faible sourire. Désormais, ce temps était révolu...

Un jour, alors que les parents de Rikku avaient rejoints le continent pour ramener des vivres sur l'île, ils avaient malheureusement été repérés par les humains, puis s'étaient faits exécuter. Par la suite, Rikku avait été accueillie chez eux. La petite fille qu'elle était à l'époque n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Mais au bout d'un moment, quand l'attente de ses parents devint trop longue, Rikku comprit. Ce fut comme si, au fond, elle l'avait toujours su, mais qu'elle refusait d'y croire. Elle n'avait pas posé de question, acceptant la douloureuse vérité...

Quant à Tidus, Wakka et Selphie, ils étaient partis habiter en ville avec leur famille. Naminé ne les avaient jamais revus depuis... Elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient encore vivants.

Il y eut un temps où les Al Bheds avaient droit à plus de liberté. Cela faisait plusieurs siècles que leur communauté était mal vue par les humains. On les traitait de voleurs, de monstres, ils étaient craints de tous, ce n'était pas nouveaux pour eux. Cependant, autrefois, les Al Bheds pouvaient se déplacer plus librement à travers le royaume. Leur liberté était certes restreinte, car ils ne profitaient pas de certains avantages accordés aux humains.

Mais au moins, ils avaient le droit d'_exister_.

Puis un jour, un déchainement de violence s'abattit sur leur peuple, exterminant leurs frères les uns après les autres. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards, ils n'avaient fait aucune différence, personne n'avait été épargné. Cette véritable haine à leurs égards s'étaient ensuite étendue à tous les royaumes voisins. Avec le temps, les massacres avaient fini par se calmer... mais pas la fureur des humains. Aujourd'hui un Al Bhed se faisait immédiatement arrêter avec agressivité. Il arrivait parfois que les humains fassent preuve 'd'indulgence' et se décident à les garder en vie, préférant plutôt les réduire en esclavage. Et les Al Bheds n'avaient pas leur mot à dire, car la parole d'un esclave, d'une _bête_, d'un _monstre_ ne comptait pas, et n'aura jamais aucune valeur.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'_une journée_ aurait suffis pour que tout bascule et que leur havre de paix s'effondre.

La jeune blonde rouvrit les paupières et se cacha les yeux d'une main. Dire qu'il n'avait fallu qu'un élément déclencheur pour que ce petit monde de bonheur se fissure et s'éclate. Personne n'avait rien vu venir.

Sauf Naminé.

Et tout était de sa faute.

« Naminé ! » appela une voix au loin.

La jeune fille resserra ses genoux contre sa poitrine en entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle. Pourquoi perdait-il son temps à la chercher ?

Vu qu'elle ne répondit pas, il l'appela à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, comme s'il croyait qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Ses pas se rapprochèrent, et bientôt une petite main vint se poser sur son épaule légèrement tremblante. La blonde tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la voix. Ses yeux bleus nuit se plongèrent instantanément dans celles océan de son jeune frère, marquées par une once d'inquiétude.

« C'est donc ici que tu te cachais ? Tu m'as fait peur, je ne savais pas où tu étais... »

Le petit blond s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés et observa l'horizon. Naminé se contenta de baisser la tête, troublée par sa présence. Il ne la dérangeait pas... mais elle ressentait toujours de la nervosité quand il s'approchait trop près. Elle ressentait encore des frissons à l'endroit où Roxas l'avait touchée. Elle frotta frénétiquement son épaule gauche pour faire disparaître cette désagréable sensation.

Roxas vit alors le cahier à dessins de son aînée posé à côté d'elle. Discrètement, il y avança sa main, tentant de le saisir sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Mais elle le vit et s'empara soudainement de son carnet pour le placer sur ses genoux. Naminé le cacha ensuite sous sa robe immaculée, le rendant hors de vue. Découragé et quelque peu blessé par un tel comportement de la part de sa grande sœur, le petit blond n'osa pas lui demander la permission de regarder à l'intérieur.

Le regard bleu nuit et vide d'émotion de la blonde se dirigea mollement sur son petit frère, alors qu'elle attendait en silence que le garçon reprenne la parole. La jeune Al Bhed profita du fait que le petit blond ait détourné son attention pour détailler le visage de l'adolescent, assez enfantin pour son âge. Ses traits étaient tendus, comme s'il était soucieux, inquiet.

« Dis, Naminé... » commença le petit blond.

La jeune blonde ne se retourna pas, mais resta toute ouïe.

Même s'il ignorait si sa sœur l'écoutait vraiment, le jeune garçon continua.

« J'ai demandé à Cloud la permission de quitter l'île aujourd'hui... et il a accepté. Cela te dirait de venir avec nous ? Riku et Rikku nous accompagnent. »

Cette simple annonce suffit à la jeune fille pour la faire grimacer.

Pour toute réponse, Naminé se releva brusquement, faisant soulever le sable, et s'en alla en courant.

Roxas la regarda partir, perplexe. Avait-il dit quelque chose d'inapproprié ?

Il émit un gémissement de contrariété et s'appuya sur ses genoux pour se relever. Il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec elle. Cela en devenait décourageant. En plus... il avait l'impression qu'elle n'agissait de cette manière seulement avec lui. Raison de plus pour qu'il en soit frustré.

Au moins il aura essayer...

« Sora ? »

Le jeune blond fut sorti de ses pensées quand Riku vint le rejoindre. L'argenté était en habit de ville, qui consistait en une simple cape noire recouvrant ses fortes épaules, d'une chemise blanche et d'un gilet de coton. A sa taille était accrochée d'une ceinture sur laquelle était attachée une petite sacoche remplie de quelques munnies.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda le jeune homme en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Roxas hocha la tête en silence et regagna le village en sa compagnie. Cloud et Rikku les attendaient devant leur tente, faisant les derniers préparatifs avant leur départ. En les voyant arriver, Cloud se redressa et lança un regard interrogateur à son petit frère.

« Où est Naminé ? » demanda t-il, curieux.

« Dans la tente, je suppose...elle ne vient pas... »

Bien que le jeune homme n'en fut pas étonné, il aurait espéré que sa sœur veuille bien se joindre à eux, pour une fois. Le blond n'en dit rien et fit passer son sac sur son épaule droite. Puis ils virent Aerith sortir de la tente, quatre petits paniers sous le bras.

« Voici votre repas, cela vous évitera de devoir acheter quelque chose aux marchands ambulants. » Elle tendit un panier chacun à ses amis, qui sentirent déjà la bave couler de leurs bouches à la vue du petit festin que leur avait gentiment préparé la jeune femme.

« Tu es sûr que cela ira ? » interrogea Cloud, perplexe. Il n'était pas très confiant à l'idée de laisser son amante prendre sa place au travail aux champs.

« Tu te fais trop de souci ! » rit-elle, amusée, même si elle était touchée par l'attention que lui portait le blond. « Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis Naminé sera avec moi ! »

Au même moment, la petite tête blonde de Naminé sortit timidement de la tente à l'entente de son prénom. Cloud sourcilla et croisa les bras, peu convaincu.

« Mais... ce n'est pas vraiment un travail de femme tu sais... il faut avoir des muscles et de la force pourAAÏE ! » Sa phrase fut coupée par un cri de douleur lorsque la brune lui tira violemment l'oreille gauche, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » grogna-elle, l'air mécontent. « Qu'une femme n'est pas capable de faucher du blé ? Ni de tirer une charrette ? » La jeune femme lâcha l'oreille du jeune homme, lui arrachant un petit soupir de soulagement. Mais quand il la vit saisir une fourche et la pointer en sa direction, il fit quelques pas en arrière, craignant soudainement pour sa vie. « Allez ! Oust ! Hors de ma vue, avant que je ne m'énerve davantage ! » lui ordonna t-elle, le menaçant avec son outil. Riku et Rikku prirent peur à leur tour et s'exécutèrent, suivant Cloud qui avait déjà pris ses jambes à son cou, faisant ricaner la jeune fille. Aerith le menait vraiment à la baguette.

Roxas lança un dernier regard en direction de Naminé, qui était toujours immobile devant la maison, les yeux semblant perdus dans le vide. Sa grande sœur eut l'air de s'en rendre compte, et lui fit tout simplement dos, repénétrant dans la tente, comme si de rien n'était. Le petit blond ne chercha même pas à aller la retrouver pour discuter avec elle, sachant que c'était peine perdue d'avance. Il préféra continuer son chemin, suivant son frère aîné et ses deux amis, qui marchaient déjà loin devant lui.

« KWÊÊH ! »

Le cœur de Roxas fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il entendit ce nasillement particulièrement bruyant et strident. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui même pour voir Phœnix courir à toute vitesse dans sa direction, les yeux écarquillés d'un air paniqué. Roxas s'accroupit et le laissa monter sur son épaule, pour lui caresser la tête afin de le calmer. Dire qu'il était sur le point de partir en ville en l'oubliant dans la tente. Le jeune Al Bhed le fit entrer dans le col de sa chemise et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la plage où l'attendaient les autres.

« Bon, Roxas tu passes devant moi, Rikku derrière moi, et toi Riku, tu fermeras la marche. »

Cloud fit promener son regard, cherchant celui des trois adolescents alignés, afin d'être sûr qu'ils avaient bien compris ses instructions. Rikku acquiesça, mais ne dit pas mot, tout comme Roxas qui tourna la tête sur le côté, les yeux fuyants, cherchant à éviter le regard perçant de Riku.

Cloud l'avait appelé _Roxas,_ et non pas _Sora_ devant l'argenté.

Le jeune homme se rendit compte de son erreur et se racla la gorge. Puis il déploya ses ailes et se prépara à prendre son envol, mais une voix brisa le silence.

« Cloud, laisse-moi prendre ta place. » demanda Riku, ses pupilles ne quittant pas Roxas, qui essayait de ne pas croiser son regard. Il ne supportait pas quand le jeune homme à la chevelure argenté le fixait de cette manière.

« Pourquoi ? Ton rôle est de veiller sur Rikku. » rappela Cloud en croisant les bras. La jeune blonde fit la moue, n'aimant pas la façon avec laquelle le jeune homme la traitait. Elle était très bien capable de se surveiller toute seule, bon sang ! « Et de mon côté, je me charge de garder un œil sur Roxas. »

Riku serra les dents et les poings.

« Il s'appelle Sora ! Et il est de MON devoir de veiller sur lui ! » cria t-il, les yeux plissés d'irritation.

Roxas sentit l'argenté s'agripper à son poignet avec force, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui. Il avait mal, mais ne dit rien, ne désirant pas l'énerver davantage.

Cloud ignora royalement Riku et le poussa pour le faire lâcher son petit frère. Ce dernier massa son poignet déjà rougi par la pression qu'avait exercé l'argenté dessus.

« Passe devant, Roxas. »

Le jeune Al Bhed obéit et prit la tête de la queue. Cloud se plaça juste derrière lui, sous l'œil mauvais de Riku, qui émit un grognement désapprobateur. Rikku resta muette et passa devant le jeune homme, mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas les climats de tension comme celui là. Cela arrivait souvent avec l'argenté.

Parce que Riku n'arrivait pas à accepter. Il fuyait la vérité.

« Bon... je pense qu'il est temps. »

Riku fit à contre cœur ce que lui avait ordonné le jeune homme blond, résigné. Les adolescents imitèrent Cloud, et quand il vit ses amis faire apparaître leurs ailes d'un blanc éclatant, alors que lui déployait les siennes, nettement plus obscures et moins rayonnantes, Roxas... ne sentit pas à sa place...

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question...

Pourquoi ses ailes n'étaient-elles pas comme celles des autres ? Et en quoi cela le rendait-il différent ?

« Roxas, tu viens ? » appela son frère.

« J-j'arrive ! » balbutia t-il.

Le petit blond battit des ailes et rejoignit ses amis, qui avaient déjà pris leur envol.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu Axel parler des méfaits commis par les Maudits, Roxas éprouvait une sensation de malaise à chaque fois qu'ils montraient ses ailes. Avait-il honte de ce qu'il était ? Personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit au sujet des 'Maudits'. Il ne savait même pas que les _Yhka Huens_ étaient appelés de cette manière... comme s'ils n'étaient même pas censés exister.

Et Cloud ?

Lui qui sortait si souvent en ville, avait-il déjà entendu parler de ces bruits qui courraient à leurs sujets...? Son grand-frère avait toujours réponse à tout. Il devait sûrement être au courant. Si, oui, pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit ? Il était tout de même le premier concerné !

Le petit blond jeta un coup d'œil sur son aîné par dessus son épaule. Le jeune homme volait calmement derrière lui, faisant attention à chacun des mouvements de son petit frère. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Cloud haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que son frère avait en tête. Le plus jeune se re-concentra sur la route, ne se sentant pas encore prêt à poser toutes ces questions à son grand frère.

Il ne devait pas y penser maintenant. Il y avait beaucoup plus urgent. Il devrait plutôt réfléchir à la façon avec laquelle il pourrait se tenir éloigné du groupe pendant un moment. Connaissant son frère, cela sera assez compliqué, il sentait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Mais il y arriverait... il trouvait toujours quelque chose...

* * *

Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, quand le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, que les trois Al Bheds atteignirent le continent. Ils survolèrent la grande forêt de pin à la sortie de la ville et ralentirent un peu, prêts à atterrir. Ils ne devaient surtout pas se permettre de se poser en ville, même dans une rue reculé. Si jamais quelqu'un les voyait, ils risqueraient d'avoir de sérieux ennuis.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à observer les environs, une main contre son front pour se cacher de la lumière du soleil, Cloud descendit de la branche où il s'était perché, rejoignant ses trois jeunes compagnons, déjà au sol.

« Bon, nous y sommes. » déclara t-il. Il se tourna vers son petit frère, qui lui lança un regard curieux, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. « Passe devant. Conduis-nous à elle. »

Le jeune Al Bhed se contenta de hocher lentement la tête, invitant ses amis à marcher derrière lui.

Ses compagnons le suivirent dans les rues bondées de la ville. Riku et Rikku semblaient comme captivés, émerveillés. Partout se promenaient des hommes, des femmes et des enfants et divers marchands ambulants. C'était comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de monde réuni dans un même endroit. Ce qui était compréhensible. Leur village n'était pas aussi grand, et surtout, très peu peuplé. En vérité, la majorité des Al Bheds vivaient sur le continent... ce qui était plutôt curieux.

« Cloud ? » appela Roxas en s'arrêtant. Son frère lui offrit toute son attention, inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Un problème ? »

« Comment cela se fait-il que... une majorité d'Al Bheds vit en ville, et pas sur l'île ? Ils ont plus de chance de se faire arrêter ici... alors ce n'était pas très logique... »

Cloud stoppa net à cette question, comme s'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Son grand frère croisa les bras, mais ne répondit pas tout de suite, levant la tête d'un air pensif.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui les poussent à vouloir vivre ici. J'ignore ce qu'ils pensent. »

Il avait hésité à répondre. Roxas l'avait bien vu, il n'était pas stupide. Son frère lui cacherait-il quelque chose ?

Il mit cette pensée de côté et secoua la tête, menant le groupe jusqu'à Esméralda. Ou pouvait-elle bien être ? Il tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite, ne voyant que des inconnus tout autour de lui. Comment allait-il la retrouver à travers toute cette foule ? Cette ville était particulièrement grande, il passerait des heures à la chercher. Et s'il demandait de l'aide ? Esméralda était devenue plutôt populaire dans la cité, peut-être que certaines personnes sauraient où elle se trouvait.

« E-excusez-moi... » fit une petite voix à sa gauche.

Roxas en fut sorti de ses pensées et tourna la tête, ses yeux se posant sur une fillette, dont les grands yeux verts émeraude étaient quelque peu cachés par un voile de cheveux bruns. Ses joues étaient légèrement empourprées, tandis qu'elle piétinait sur place, l'air timide.

Il la reconnut immédiatement.

« Olette ? » demanda t-il doucement, peu sûr de lui.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune Olette, qui fut très étonnée que le garçon se souvienne encore de son nom.

Cloud posa un moment quand il vit son petit frère s'arrêter pour discuter avec quelqu'un. Il ne s'agissait que d'une enfant, mais cela ne lui plaisait. Ne lui avait-il pas dit de n'adresser la parole à personne ?

Roxas s'accroupit pour se mettre à la taille de la petite fille et sourit gentiment pour la rassurer. Seulement, ce sourire n'eut pour effet que de la faire rougir encore plus, alors qu'elle cachait ses grands yeux verts sous sa frange de cheveux bruns.

A quelques mètres, Rikku sourit malicieusement et donna un coup de coude à Riku, qui observait l'attendrissante scène, les joues gonflées et les sourcils froncés.

« Ne sois pas jaloux va ! On ne va pas te le voler ton Sora ! » plaisanta t-elle en tirant la langue.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux... » marmonna l'argenté en croisant les bras, le regard fuyant, l'air renfrogné.

Bien sûr, qu'il n'était pas jaloux, pensa t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, le jeune homme n'avait aucune raison de se mettre en colère pour si peu. Elle plaisantait ! Et cette humaine n'était qu'une enfant de toute façon.

« A ce que j'en sais, lui et toi, vous n'êtes pas ensemble... » lâcha t-elle sans réfléchir.

Mais le regard glaçant que lui envoya son ainé lui fit réaliser qu'elle aurait sûrement dû se taire ou mieux choisir ses mots.

_Moi et ma grande bouche..._ Elle était maintenant sûre qu'il ne lui adresserait plus la parole pendant un certain temps. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Les deux adolescents n'échangèrent plus un mot et reportèrent leur attention sur Roxas et l'enfant.

« Que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda le petit blond en cherchant le regard de son interlocutrice. Cette dernière joua nerveusement avec ses mèches de cheveux et tourna les yeux sur le côté.

« Tu...Tu as l'air perdu... alors je pensais que je pourrais t'aider. » Expliqua t-elle, toujours aussi timidement. S'il n'était pas aussi près, Roxas n'aurait probablement pas entendu une seule syllabe. Avec précaution, pour ne pas l'effrayer ou la faire fuir, le jeune Al Bhed posa une délicate main sur la petite tête brune d'Olette et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle en sembla gênée, mais ne se retira pas, comme il l'aurait cru.

« Tu as vu juste. En fait, je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. » confirma t-il.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Elle s'appelle Esméralda. » La fillette inclina la tête sur le côté, se demandant probablement qui pouvait bien être cette personne. Elle n'avait pas l'air de la connaître. « Elle est danseuse. Tu ne connais peut-être pas son prénom, mais tu l'as sûrement déjà vue. Elle a à peu près cette taille là. » Il pointa Cloud du doigt, qui haussa un sourcil. « Elle a la peau assez foncée, de longs cheveux noirs... »

« Ah oui je vois ! » le coupa Olette en tapant une fois dans ses mains. « Elle porte des robes de toutes les couleurs, non ? » devina t-elle facilement. Roxas acquiesça.

« C'est ça. Elle ne passe pas inaperçue. » rit-il. Esméralda pouvait être très extravagante quand elle le voulait. « Sais-tu où je pourrais la trouver ? »

« Elle est sur la place des fêtes, en train de danser. »

Roxas la remercia et se releva, indiquant d'un signe de la main à Cloud et ses compagnons de le suivre. Étrangement, Olette les accompagna. Le petit blond en fut étonné, mais cela ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde. Même si elle était très timide, la fillette était une enfant gentille et agréable.

Cependant, Cloud ne partageait pas cet avis et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible quand il vit la jeune humaine prendre la main de son petit frère, alors que ses joues s'empourpraient légèrement.

Roxas n'avait pas l'air d'avoir pris son avertissement au sérieux...

Le jeune flûtiste leur fit traverser une bonne partie de la ville, parfois avec difficulté quand la foule devenait trop dense. Ils faillirent même y perdre Rikku, qui s'était laissée distraire par une marchande de gâteaux au miel qui lui paraissaient bien appétissants.

A un moment, les quatre Al Bheds et la petite fille durent s'arrêter pour observer un peu les environs.

Car ils étaient arrivés dans le quartier le plus pauvre de la Cité du Crépuscule, les Taudis. Ces derniers se divisaient en plusieurs secteurs, tout aussi miteux les uns que les autres. Une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait des ordures qui jonchaient le sol, lui même en très mauvais état. Les misérables maisons faites de bois qui servaient plus d'abris qu'à de véritables habitations, étaient complètement délabrées et tombaient en ruine à vue d'œil. Roxas dut plaquer une main contre son nez et sa bouche pour étouffer l'odeur putride qui lui prenait à la gorge. A ses côtés, Cloud, Riku et Rikku étaient déjà sur le point de rendre leur repas. Seule la petite Olette ne semblait pas affectée. Roxas ne s'était jamais rendu dans les Taudis. Il avait plutôt l'habitude de survoler la ville pour arriver directement en plein centre.

« Dis-moi Olette, Tu passes souvent ici pour te rendre dans le centre-ville ? » interrogea curieusement le petit blond, très étonné de voir que sa jeune amie n'était pas dérangée par l'odeur. Quand la brune s'apprêta à lui donner une réponse, une voix retentit à proximité, appelant Olette d'un air paniqué.

« Olette ! Où étais-tu passée ? Cela fait au moins une heure que nous te cherchions ! Hayner et Pence se faisaient un sang d'encre ! » cria une demoiselle en courant vers eux.

La petite fille lâcha alors la main de Roxas et se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme, qui la serra fort contre elle. Le trio s'approcha de l'enfant et de la citadine et, en les voyant s'avancer, celle-ci ne parut pas rassurée. Elle recula de quelques pas, Olette toujours dans ses bras.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » questionna t-elle, méfiante. « Qu'avez-vous fait à ma petite sœur ? »

« Tifa, c'est Roxas. » s'empressa d'expliquer Olette pour calmer son ainée. Tifa se détendit quelque peu quand elle remarqua le doux sourire graciant les lèvres de sa petite sœur, les pommettes légèrement empourprées. « C'est le garçon qui jouait sur la place des fêtes avec les oiseaux ! »

« Oh... » souffla finalement la jeune femme en reposant Olette au sol. Elle afficha un sourire en coin et mit ses mains sur ses hanches, son regard détaillant le petit blond de haut en bas. « Vous êtes celui qui a volé le cœur de mon innocente petite sœur ? »

Olette rougit violemment et se cacha derrière Tifa, son visage enfoui dans la jupe de sa grande sœur. Roxas rit de bon cœur et fit un clin d'œil à la petite fille, dont les joues cramoisirent de plus belle.

« Vous êtes la sœur d'Olette ? » s'enquit le petit blond pour engager la conversation.

Tifa croisa les bras et soupira tristement en faisant lentement promener son regard sur les environs. A sa gauche, un vieillard était assis contre le mur à cracher ses poumons; tandis qu'à sa droite, des enfants faisaient la mendicité dans les caniveaux, alors des gens passaient, et ne leur prêtaient même pas attention.

Elle ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre de personnes sans abris qui erraient dans les rues.

« Pas vraiment... » dit-elle, pour répondre à la question que Roxas lui avait posée. Ce dernier vit la fillette s'accrocher un peu plus à la jeune femme, qui lui caressa les cheveux gentiment. « En fait, je suis un peu la 'grande sœur' de tout le monde ici... »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Cloud, soudainement intéressé. Ce qui étonna beaucoup ses jeunes compagnons.

N'étaient-ils pas censés éviter d'adresser la parole aux humains ?

Le jeune homme blond voyait un nombre incalculable d'enfants en bas âge courir dans les rues du quartier. « La sœur de tous les enfants de la Cité ? »

Tifa hocha la tête.

« Vous avez tout compris. En fait, la majorité des enfants que vous voyez ici sont orphelins et vivent dans les taudis. » déclara t-elle.

Roxas aperçut deux petits garçons courir en direction d'Olette, l'invitant à jouer avec eux. Le jeune flûtiste reconnut immédiatement Pence et Hayner, ce dernier ne manquant d'ailleurs pas de lui envoyer un regard assassin alors qu'il prenait son amie par la main pour l'éloigner. Cloud les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent au coin d'une rue.

« Vous voulez dire... que cette petite fille est également orpheline ? »

« Exactement. La mère d'Olette est décédée il y a quelques années. Elle était encore toute petite... quant à son père, il ne l'a pas supporté, et est mort de chagrin en apprenant le décès de sa femme. »

Roxas baissa tristement la tête en pensant à Olette. Le petit blond se souvenait avoir été très bouleversé par la disparition de leurs parents, six ans plus tôt. Il se demandait si la fillette avait suffisamment connu ses parents pour être véritablement bouleversée par leur mort.

Seulement, le fait de ne pas se souvenir d'eux ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait pas été attristée par leur perte. Roxas savait de quoi il parlait.

Car Riku, lui, n'avait jamais connu ses parents, et il s'en était difficilement remis.

« Comment sa mère est-elle morte ? » Cloud espérait ne pas avoir été trop indiscret. Tifa parut mal à l'aise et le jeune chef de famille devina que sa question avait peut-être été posée un peu trop abruptement. « Ne vous sentez surtout pas obligée de me répondre si cela vous gêne. » rassura t-il. Mais l'humaine secoua négativement la tête en souriant.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas... En fait, la mère d'Olette a été l'une des victimes de la vague de meurtre qui a secoué le royaume ces dernières années. »

Cloud se raidit alors instantanément, même si Tifa ne remarqua rien. De son côté, Roxas écoutait attentivement les explications de la jeune femme. Elle leur racontait tous les détails. La manière avec laquelle les hautes autorités s'étaient occupées de cette affaire, comment l'enquête – qui n'avait pas duré plus de deux jours – avait été menée, l'arrestation des meurtriers et la peine qu'ils en avaient encouru. Apparemment, la plupart des coupables avaient été pris sur le fait par des soldats en patrouille. Ils avaient alors été mis immédiatement hors d'état de nuire.

« Aviez-vous la preuve qu'il s'agissait bien de Maudits ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Roxas.

Cloud, Riku et Rikku s'échangèrent des regards suspicieux et inquiets. Comment le petit blond pouvait-il être au courant de l'appellation qu'avaient attribué les humains pour désigner les _Yhka Huens_ ?

« Je n'étais pas là pour rendre compte du massacre. Mais certains témoins affirment avoir vu un étrange individu entouré d'une brume ténébreuse, juste à côté des cadavres. Ils racontent aussi que de drôles de créatures noires trainaient dans les environs. Nous ne savions pas ce qu'elles étaient, ni même comment les nommer. Puis un jour quelqu'un a décidé de les appeler Sans-Cœur. »

_Sans-coeur..._

C'était curieux... mais ce nom semblait anormalement familier pour Roxas.

« Toujours est-il que même si les soldats et le reste des autorités ont tout fait pour faire payer les coupables... ils n'ont pas pensé aux enfants des victimes. Les hautes instances ne pensent jamais aux enfants. J'ai moi-même perdu mes parents étant enfant, et j'ai été élevé par un jeune couple. »

« Et donc vous avez décidé de vous occuper de ces enfants ? »

« Évidemment. Je n'allais pas les laisser livrés à eux-même. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne fait rien pour empêcher ça... »

Comme pour confirmer les propos de Tifa, cette dernière sentit quelqu'un tirer sur le bas de sa jupe courte. S'attendant à voir Olette, la jeune femme sourit chaleureusement en baissant la tête. A sa grande surprise, il ne s'agissait pas de la petite fille, mais d'un garçonnet aux cheveux bruns mi-longs, le corps un peu amaigri et recouverts d'ecchymoses. Il semblait épuisé.

« S'il vous plait... » Le jeune garçon s'accrocha désespérément à Tifa, dont l'expression restait incroyablement calme. « S'il vous plait... » répéta t-il en un sanglot. Il respirait vite et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

La jeune femme et les quatre Al Bheds devinèrent sans mal que cet enfant désirait de l'argent et des soins médicaux. Ses vêtements n'étaient que des haillons sales, de plus il ne portait pas de chaussures.

Roxas sentit la colère monter en lui. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils laisser passer cela ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait un enfant mendier dans la rue. Même s'il y était habitué, il en était toujours affligé.

Les yeux bleu nuit du garçon se remplirent de larmes alors qu'il explosa en sanglot contre la poitrine de Tifa, qui l'avait gentiment pris dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux d'une tendresse presque maternelle.

« Et si tu commençais par me dire ton nom ? » chuchota t-elle en le berçant doucement, sous le regard attendri de Roxas et ses compagnons.

« D-Denzel... » pleura t-il en tremblant.

« Comment t'es-tu fait ces blessures ? »

« Je... » Le jeune Denzel hésita. « J'ai été battu par les soldats. »

La mine de Tifa se renfrogna.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« J'ai... j'avais essayé de prendre quelque chose à manger sur le marcher... mais je n'avais pas d'argent. Alors je me suis enfui avec... et ils m'ont rattrapé... »

Les doutes de Roxas étaient donc bien fondés. Même si voler restait un crime passable de plusieurs années d'emprisonnement, l'aveu de Denzel lui confirmait bien de l'incompétence du roi actuel et du reste des hautes autorités. Tout le monde était courant de l'existence de ces enfants sans-abris, pourtant rien n'était mis en œuvre pour les aider. La majorité des habitants y restait complètement indifférente, ignorant royalement les gueux mendiant dans les caniveaux, ne demandant qu'une petite pièce. Le jeune blond ne pouvait plus supporter ce malheureux spectacle. Silencieusement, il rejoint Tifa et le petit Denzel. Quand il posa une main sur son épaule, le garçonnet réagit instinctivement et se retourna brusquement, effrayé.

« Du calme... » voulut rassurer Roxas, un index sur ses lèvres. « Me permettrais-tu de jeter un œil à tes blessures ? »

Tifa haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que le petit blond avait l'intention de faire. Elle lâcha lentement l'enfant, qui tendit faiblement les bras, dévoilant plaies et autres écorchures. En les voyant, Roxas grimaça. Comment pouvait-on faire subir une telle chose à petit garçon ? Il fit passer doucement son pouce sur ses bleus, tentant d'apaiser la douleur.

« Ça pique... » murmura Denzel en plissant les yeux.

« Cela ne durera pas, ne t'en fais pas. » chuchota le petit blond.

Puis, tout en maintenant immobiles les frêles bras du garçonnet de sa main droite, Roxas se servit de l'autre pour soigner la plaie qui s'était formée sur son coude. Une faible lumière jaillit du creux de sa main et s'infiltra directement sous la peau du petit garçon, arrachant un halètement de stupéfaction à ce dernier. Tifa écarquilla les yeux alors que tous les hématomes sur le corps de Denzel disparurent.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'enfant n'avait plus mal nul part.

« Ouah... » souffla t-il, ébahi, n'arrivant pas à y croire. « Je...merci beaucoup, monsieur ! »

« Monsieur ? » s'outra faussement le jeune Al Bhed en riant. « Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Roxas. »

« D'accord, merci encore, grand frère ! » rit le petit brun.

« Grand frère ? » Roxas envoya un regard interrogateur à Tifa.

« Tous les enfants des Taudis appellent leurs aînés de cette façon. » expliqua t-elle en hochant la tête

Sur ce, Denzel tourna les talons et partit rejoindre un groupe d'enfant qui s'amusait dans les flaques d'eau.

« Et bien... je me demande où tu as appris à faire une chose pareille. Si j'en étais capable, cela résoudrait pas mal de problèmes ! » s'exclama Tifa, impressionnée par de telles prouesses. Ceci surprit d'ailleurs Roxas.

« Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas censé connaître les sorts de guérison ? » demanda t-il.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Seuls les médecins et membres de la haute autorité en sont autorisés. »

Roxas n'était absolument pas au courant. Heureusement Axel avait été suffisamment naïf pour pour avaler ses mensonges. Cela ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple avec Tifa... La brune fit promener son regard rouge sur les quatre jeunes gens en face d'elle, une main sur son menton, l'air songeur, les fixant comment s'ils avaient quelque chose sur le visage.

« Comment cela se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas au courant ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas d'ici. » mentit aisément Cloud, sauvant son frère qui ne sut pas quoi répondre. « Bon maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous sommes pressés. »

Le jeune homme prit son petit frère et sa cousine par le bras et s'en alla sans rien ajouter d'autre. Riku s'empressa de le suivre, en faisant un vague signe de main à Tifa, en guise d'au revoir, que la jeune femme lui rendit.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

* * *

**Je vous avais bien prévenus que ce chapitre s'arrêtait n'importe où et n'importe comment xD Mais ça devait PAS DU TOUT être comme ça au départ... Vraiment dééésolée.**

**Avis ? Remarque ? Là j'en ai vraiment besoin pour savoir si je mets la suite rapidement ou pas. Elle est déjà écrite, vous avez de la chance, mais je dois quand même la corriger et y apporter des modifications, mais comme je suis occupée, ça va mettre du temps. Vous voulez la suite tout de suite ou vous préférez attendre, le temps que je corrige certains trucs ?**

**PS : Désolée aussi pour le Roxas OOC, mais étrangement, ça sera expliqué dans le chapitre 6. **

**Vous devez être confus, mais c'est normal XDD vous devez vous dire "Bordel, mais Sora... wtf ? :D"**


	5. Lazy Afternoon

**Arf, je suis triste. Je me rends compte que cette fic suscite moins d'intérêt que mes précédentes n-n"" Bon c'est pas grave, j'y suis quand même très attachée, et je tiens à la terminer, sachant que j'y passe beaucoup de temps. Je suis désolée, j'aurais voulu vous poster ce chapitre plus tôt, avant de partir en Espagne, mais ça n'a pas été possible... Donc je le mets maintenant, deux jours avant mon départ au Japon, parce que je pense pas pouvoir vous le poster là-bas... Ce chapitre est donc la continuation du précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. S'il vous ennuie, je suis désolée é-è.**

**Aussi, je tiens à remercier ma lilou-chan adorée pour m'avoir fait des fanarts sur ma fic ! n-n Voici l'adresse de son deviantart. Les fanarts portant l'abréviation L.A.D (Les Âmes Damnées), sont celles qu'elle a fait pour ma fic. Jetez un oeil à sa gallerie, elle est super :3 : x-lilou-chan-x . deviantart . com (sans les espaces bien entendu)**

**Bonne lecture ! Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai corrigé ce chapitre vraiment à la va-vite pour le poster le plus tôt possible (alors que je vous ai quand même fait attendre un mois, pardon...)**

* * *

« Elle était gentille, Tifa. » sourit Rikku, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. « J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de lui reparler. »

« Sûrement pas. » Cloud fut rapide et catégorique.

« Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air gêné quand tu lui parlais » pointa Riku. Roxas et sa cousine hochèrent la tête, totalement d'accord.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire des infidélités à Aerith ou je lui répèterai tout. » prévint la jeune jeune blonde, tout à fait sérieuse. Depuis que son cousin avait fait la connaissance d'Aerith, la guérisseuse faisait partie intégrante de la famille. Ils la considéraient tous comme une grande sœur.

« Ne te méprends pas, Rikku. Je ne suis pas attiré par Tifa. »

« Ah bon...? » Roxas était incrédule. Il était pourtant rare que Cloud décide d'engager la conversation avec des inconnus.

« Tout à fait. J'ai juste de l'estime pour elle, malgré le fait qu'elle soit humaine. Je la respecte, rien de plus. »

Tiens donc, voilà qui était nouveau. Cloud n'avait jamais éprouvé de respect pour les humains. Ils les méprisaient, d'après ce que toute la communauté en savait.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda curieusement Roxas.

« Elle doit avoir mon âge, et moi qui ai du mal à m'occuper de ma seule famille, Tifa réussit sans problème à prendre soin de tous ces enfants orphelins. On sent bien qu'elle fait tout ça plus pour eux que pour elle. C'est un acte noble et juste. C'est ceci que je respecte. J'aurai aimé m'en sortir aussi bien avec vous... »

Personne n'osa ouvrit la bouche durant un petit moment, avalant l'aveu du jeune homme.

Puis Rikku et Roxas prirent chacun l'une des mains du chef de famille, lui souriant tristement.

« Tu n'as rien à envier à Tifa, tu sais... » rassura gentiment la petite blonde en croisant son bras avec celui de son aîné. Ce dernier ne partageait pourtant pas le même avis que sa cousine, mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle essayait juste de le consoler.

Cependant Roxas n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement.

« Elle a raison. Nous ne serions sûrement pas en vie si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu n'avais pas fait tout ton possible pour prendre soin de nous. La vie que nous menons est peut-être difficile, mais nous sommes heureux comme ça... Ce que Tifa fait pour tous ces enfants est bien sûr formidable, mais ce que tu fais pour nous ne l'est pas moins. »

Roxas avait toujours ressenti une grande admiration pour son frère. Il lui était très reconnaissant de s'occuper d'eux comme il le faisait. Il savait bien que Cloud cherchait à tout prix à remplacer leurs parents. Mais il ne le pourra jamais. Cloud ne pourrait jamais prendre la place de leur père, ni de leur mère. Il n'attendait pas cela de lui. Il était leur _frère_. Ce qu'il faisait pour eux était amplement suffisant et Roxas ne demandait rien d'autre.

Le petit blond ignorait s'il avait réussi à persuader son aîné. Mais au moins, ses paroles avaient eu pour effet de le détendre quelque peu, faisant apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors renfrognées du jeune homme. Celui-ci ébouriffa gentiment les têtes blondes de son cadet et de sa cousine (arrachant un grognement de la part du flûtiste, qui détestait être décoiffé), et demanda ensuite à son frère de les guider jusqu'à la place des fêtes, ce que Roxas fit sans une once d'hésitation. Ce fut donc sans inquiétude, sitôt ce bref échange terminé, que le jeune Al Bhed se mit à courir dans les rues bondées du centre ville, sous les appels de Cloud, lui criant de ne pas trop s'éloigner. Il ne tenait pas à se perdre dans la Cité du Crépuscule pour chercher son petit frère. Seulement, ce dernier ne ralentit pas, mais préféra au contraire accélérer le pas quand la grande place et son estrade entourée par la foule entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il fit une pause et attendit ses compagnons, leur conseillant de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait rien rater du spectacle.

Roxas retrouvait l'euphorie que provoquait chaque danse d'Esméralda chez les citadins. La jeune femme était vêtue d'une longue et élégante robe rouge cardinal, à laquelle était noué un foulard de la même couleur orné de petits grelots et de perles. L'ample costume bougeait à chaque mouvement de la danseuse qui se déhanchait sous le rythme déchaîné de la musique, accentué par un tambour de basque. A ses côtés, sa petite chèvre courrait sur la scène, un chapeau dans la gueule, récoltant l'argent que leur envoyait la foule, qui tapait frénétiquement des mains. Esméralda ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Roxas, sinon elle lui aurait adressé un clin d'œil, comme elle le faisait toujours. L'artiste dansait à mesure, ses envoutants yeux verts à demi clos, un mince sourire heureux au coin des lèvres. Elle envoyait quelque fois des baisers soufflés à certains spectateurs masculins, observant la danseuse avec un regard empli de passion, les joues légèrement empourprées.

Soudain, le cœur de Roxas manqua un battement quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena loin de la foule, étouffant les cris du petit blond avec sa main gantée de noir. Mais le jeune flûtiste ne se laissa pas faire et ne se gêna pas pour mordre sans vergogne son agresseur. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, relâchant son captif qui en profita pour s'enfuir et se mélanger à la foule.

« Roxas, attends ! » appela l'inconnu en tendant une main pour tenter de rattraper le blondinet.

Bien qu'il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune Al Bhed pour le faire se décider de s'arrêter. Il se retourna alors que l'individu retirait son gant pour frotter sa main, marquée par les dents du petit blond, qui lui avait infligé une belle morsure.

« Dis donc, tu as une dent contre moi, ou quoi ? Sans mauvais jeu de mots... » demanda l'homme vêtu de ce long manteau noir que Roxas pourrait reconnaître parmi mille autres.

« Axel ? »

« Ben oui, Axel ! Tu pensais que c'était qui ? Et combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom en public ? Cela pourrait attirer les soupçons ! »

Roxas gonfla les joues, vexé. Axel était quand même culotté ! Dire que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son nom parce qu'il n'aimait pas être désigné par son titre. Alors comment voulait-il qu'il l'appelle dans ce cas ? Pff ! De plus cet idiot lui avait fait la peur de sa vie en apparaissant sans prévenir de cette manière.

Mais il était heureux de l'avoir enfin trouvé.

« Alors ? Pas trop surpris de me voir ? » reprit le prince, en offrant un sourire plein de dents derrière sa capuche. Seul Roxas de là où il se trouvait, était en mesure de voir son visage.

« Axel. Tu me prends par derrière, me tires par le bras sans que je ne m'y attende, m'éloignes de la foule sans un bruit en étouffant mes cris comme un brigand enlevant un enfant... Bien sûr... je ne suis ABSOLUMENT PAS surpris. Même pas le moins du monde. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Ma question était plutôt idiote. »

« ... » Roxas préféra s'abstenir de tout commentaire susceptible de heurter le roux et son ego sur-dimensionné. Il choisit plutôt de ré-engager la conversation. « Tu m'attendais ? »

« Un peu que je t'attendais ! Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je suis planté là ? » Roxas secoua la tête. « Depuis ce matin ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu ne m'avais pas précisé d'heure de rencontre alors j'étais libre de venir quand bon me semblait ! » rétorqua le petit blond. Axel croisa les bras, comme si plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« Pas faux... »

Parfois, Axel n'était décidément pas très futé, pensa Roxas en souriant intérieurement.

Puis quelque chose l'étonna.

« Xion n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda t-il, ne la voyant pas dans les parages.

« Non, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait venir mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait encore du travail à faire au château. »

L'adolescent se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête, compréhensif. Il était tout de même content de se retrouver seul avec le prince.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, où est Phœnix ? » s'interrogea le rouquin, surpris de ne pas encore avoir vu le chocobo pointer le bout de son bec. Comme pour lui apporter une réponse, le petit volatile en question fit sortir sa tête du col de son jeune maître en nasillant d'un air fatigué, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Il n'a pas très bien dormi. » expliqua rapidement Roxas, n'ayant pas très envie de dire pourquoi son petit compagnon avait été réveillé en pleine nuit. « Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. »

« Alors on est trois... » soupira le prince en se frottant les yeux, qui, maintenant que Roxas y faisait attention, était soulignés par de légères cernes.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Quelque chose ? Mouais... Larxene m'a encore fait passer une de ces nuits torrides... »

…

Roxas s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Il se demandait bien ce que son ami entendait par 'nuits torrides'. Une image d'Axel et d'une jeune femme blonde collés l'un contre l'autre dans un même lit lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, le faisant rougir profusément. Le prince se rendit compte de sa gêne à la vue de ses joues cramoisies, et explosa de rire.

« Roxas, petit pervers ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu ! Je suis choqué ! Mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Non non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! » se défendit le jeune blond en rougissant davantage. Il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus.

« Oh ? Et à ton avis, à quoi pouvais-je bien faire allusion ? » reprit Axel en souriant malicieusement.

…

Le flûtiste s'était piégé tout seul sans le savoir. Il cacha ses joues rougies par la honte et l'embarras derrière ses mains et afficha une petite moue.

« C'est moi que tu traites de pervers alors que tu fais exprès d'employer des expressions pleines de sous-entendus ? » grogna t-il, les bras croisés et la tête tournée sur le côté. Il n'arrivait même plus à regarder le prince en face maintenant. Ce dernier ébouriffa énergiquement les cheveux du blondinet en riant.

« Ne te vexe pas, je te taquine, c'est tout. » Il se décida enfin à dévoiler ce qui se cachait derrière les apparences. « En fait, Larxene m'a obligé à passer une nuit avec elle. Rien de bien méchant jusque là. Nos parents ne cessent de nous répéter que si par la suite, nous en venions à vivre ensemble, il faut que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Larxene s'est donc invitée dans ma chambre. Et comme elle est très bavarde, j'ai dû l'écouter raconter sa vie jusqu'au petit matin. » Il termina son explication en baillant sans aucune gêne.

…

C'était une histoire qui tenait la route, Roxas devait l'admettre. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Axel avait l'air aussi exténué.

« Roxas. »

Le jeune blond eut un sursaut quand Cloud surgit de nul part et posa une main sur son épaule sans prévenir. Ceci lui fit penser qu'il avait complètement oublié de réfléchir à une stratégie pour s'éloigner de son frère et ses amis. A sa grande surprise, Esméralda et sa petite chèvre accompagnaient le jeune homme. Ils semblaient déjà avoir fait connaissance. L'animal vint tout de suite lécher le bout des doigts du blondinet dès qu'elle le vit. Quant à Esméralda, elle avait retiré sa belle robe de spectacle pour la tenue plus commune qu'elle portait d'habitude.

« Roxas, je pensais t'avoir prévenu. » gronda son frère.

Axel fit passer son regard de son ami au jeune homme, se demandant quel lien pouvait bien unir les deux blonds.

« Roxas qui est-ce ? » questionna le prince en pointant Cloud, Riku et Rikku du doigts.

L'adolescent était tellement occupé à chercher une explication à donner à son frère, qu'il en avait presque oublié la présence du dauphin.

« Oh oui, excuse-moi, Axel. Je vais faire les présentations. »

…

Cloud crut durant un instant que son monde était sur le point de s'écrouler. Il sentit sa gorge se dessécher, et son estomac se retourner.

Avait-il bien entendu ? Il espérait que ses oreilles lui fassent défauts. Ce n'était pas possible...

Pas Axel ? _Cet Axel_ ?

« Axel, je te présente Cloud, mon grand frère. Cloud, c'est Axel, le prince de- » Roxas fit une pause, réalisant qu'il avait eu l'intention de révéler l'identité du roux. « Un ami que j'ai rencontré il y a une semaine. » se rectifia t-il aussitôt.

« Enchanté. » sourit le dauphin en tendant une main pour saluer le grand blond.

Ce dernier resta muet – presque impassible aux yeux de son petit frère. Mais alors il prit la parole et déclara solennellement :

« Axel Gottfried Ludwig Ignir Von Abenddämerung, héritier de la couronne des Terres Crépusculaires. »

Le prince faillit s'étrangler.

Un lourd silence s'imposa, jetant un froid dans l'atmosphère.

Axel fut tenté de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Heureusement que le blond n'avait ni parlé trop fort ni dit son prénom en pleine foule.

Roxas sentit Phœnix pointer le bout de sa tête hors de son sol, se demandant sûrement pourquoi tout était aussi calme si soudainement.

Comment Cloud avait-il pu deviner son identité ?

Heureusement, Esméralda se racla bruyamment la gorge pour signaler sa présence et sourit naturellement, brisant ainsi cette ambiance pesante qui s'était installée.

« Et donc vous être le grand frère de ce chenapan ici présent ?Il n'est pas trop insupportable ? » demanda t-elle pour faire la conversation.

« Chenapan... » Roxas afficha une petite moue faisant bien rire Axel, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, amusé.

« C'est exact. Vous devez certainement assez bien le connaître pour le traiter de chenapan... » répondit Cloud d'un air désintéressé.

« Pensez-vous ! » soupira dramatiquement la danseuse. « Il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. » Roxas ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Esméralda ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Voulez-vous savoir comment cela s'est passé ? Je suis sûre que cela vous intéresserait. »

« Euh... je... »

« C'était il y a quelques mois. Je dansais sur la place quand tout à coup- »

« Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter. » l'interrompit Cloud, ne voulant pas la vexer. Mais la danseuse fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa complainte et continua sur sa lancée.

« J'ai vu une tête blonde parmi un groupe d'enfant regardant la scène. Je ne pouvais pas le manquer, avec une coiffure pareille. » Elle rit de sa propre plaisanterie (qui ne fit même pas pouffer Roxas) et reprit, empêchant Cloud de la couper.

Puis elle parla, bavarda, comméra de longues minutes durant, tandis que le jeune homme blond hochait la tête de temps en temps comme pour montrer qu'il écoutait, sachant bien qu'en réalité, c'était à peine s'il comprenait la moitié de ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il n'avait rien à apporter dans une conversation sur la danse et la musique.

A un moment donné, Esméralda fit discrètement un clin d'œil à Roxas, qui en resta perplexe. Ce fut alors qu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Allons y, Roxas. » lui chuchota Axel à l'oreille.

Confus, le flûtiste sourcilla et reporta son attention sur son amie, qui lui sourit malicieusement, le pouce levé.

« Allez, file ! » souffla t-elle alors que Cloud ne la regardait pas. « Je le retiens ! »

Le visage de l'adolescent s'illumina d'un énorme sourire, et il vérifia si Riku et Rikku le surveillaient. Rikku s'amusait avec la petite chèvre d'Esméralda alors que l'argenté était aux côtés de Cloud qui supportait toujours l'épuisante et extravagante danseuse. Axel et Roxas profitèrent du fait qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour reculer de quelques pas, se noyant progressivement dans la foule de passants. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés du petit groupe, le prince prit le bras de son ami et l'invita à le suivre, le forçant à se dépêcher.

« Où va t-on ? » s'enquit le jeune Al Bhed, se demandant pourquoi le rouquin avait l'air aussi pressé.

« Sur l'horloge. » lui répondit-il simplement.

« Mais pourquoi courir ? Elle ne va pas s'en aller à ce que je sache. »

Axel se mit à rire doucement et dit :

« Je le sais bien, pour qui me prends-tu ? » Il tira la main de son compagnon et accéléra le pas. « Il y a juste quelque chose que j'aurais aimé éviter. C'est pour cette raison que nous devons faire vite. »

Le petit blond se contenta de cette vague réponse. Bien que peu satisfait, il accepta docilement de suivre le prince, dont les traits étaient tendus. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête pour paraître aussi inquiet ?

* * *

« Voilà ce que je voulais à tout prix éviter... » grogna Axel en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Les deux amis étaient finalement arrivés en haut de l'horloge de la Cité du Crépuscule. Et Roxas comprit parfaitement pourquoi Axel était aussi embêté. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un autre connaisse l'existence de cet endroit. Ce qui fit qu'il fut très surpris de voir d'autres personnes assise à leurs places respectives. Il s'agissait de deux jeunes filles, chacune portant un manteau noir identique à celui du prince. L'une d'entre elle avait une chevelure acajou, lui arrivant jusqu'à ses maigres épaules. Ses yeux étaient étaient d'un étincelant bleu nuit. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Naminé et Xion, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Les iris vert profond de la seconde adolescente aux cheveux bruns rebiqués, étaient fixés sur l'horizon. Aucune d'elles ne semblaient avoir remarqué leur présence.

« Kairi. » appela Axel, les bras croisés.

L'aînée eut un petit sursaut et fit face au roux, qui tapait du pied, l'air impatient et agacé.

« Oh ! Grand frère ! Quel bon vent t'ammène ici ? » s'exclama t-elle, tout sourire.

Roxas haussa les sourcils, surpris. _Grand frère_ ? Roxas avait presque oublié qu'Axel avait une petite sœur...

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenue que je viendrais ici ! » rétorqua le prince, visiblement très dérangé par la présence de la princesse et de son amie.

« Oh... » Kairi tenta de dissimuler un sourire sournois derrière sa main. « Et bien tu n'aurais pas dû. Ta place est prise. Si tu étais arrivé un peu plus tôt, peut-être aurais-tu eu plus de chance. Je t'invite à trouver un autre point de vue pour regarder le coucher de soleil. » répondit-elle innocemment.

« Petite peste ! »

Roxas n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il verrait un jour cette face cachée de la personnalité du prince. Il semblait tellement furieux que le petit blond était persuadé de pouvoir voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Kairi avait l'air de prendre un certain goût à taquiner son grand frère. La vision d'un Axel complètement impuissant face à sa petite sœur amusait énormément la jeune fille.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'étriper ! » grogna le roux, qui s'arrachait presque les cheveux.

« Le fait que tu m'adores et que tu ne pourrais pas faire une égratignure à ta petite sœur chérie ! »

Axel soupira mais ne rétorqua rien; Roxas en conclut que Kairi avait raison.

Attendri, le jeune flûtiste afficha un sourire de nostalgie. La relation entre le prince et la princesse lui rappelait celle qu'il entretenait avec Sora, il y avait quelques années.

A l'époque où le châtain était encore de ce monde. Il se souvenait que son jumeau prenait souvent un malin plaisir à l'embêter gentiment, comme le faisait Kairi avec son frère.

Alors que Roxas était perdu dans ses pensées, Axel continuait de se disputer avec Kairi, qui lui tirait insolemment la langue, montrant clairement qu'elle n'avait que faire des remontrances de son frère aîné. Le petit blond apprit par la suite que la princesse avait décidé de suivre le jeune homme en ville en douce, en compagnie de sa servante, la personne assise à ses côtés. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée. Était-elle timide à ce point ?

« Axel, qui est-ce ? » demanda Kairi, remarquant enfin la présence de Roxas. Le dauphin passa un bras autour des épaules du jeune blond et lui tapa amicalement dans le dos.

« C'est Roxas, le garçon dont je t'avais parlé. » La rousse lui sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ravie de faire sa connaissance.

Cependant, quelque chose frappa particulièrement le jeune Al Bhed, il jura que son cœur avait cessé de battre l'espace d'une seconde.

D'un coup, la servante de la princesse avait détaché son regard du crépuscule et tourné la tête en sa direction, les yeux écarquillés.

Et quels yeux... Personne à par lui ne s'en rendit compte, et c'était tant mieux. Roxas ne voulait surtout pas que cela attire les soupçons des membres de la famille royale.

Car _ces yeux_ vert émeraude étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus intrigants. Ils possédaient cette particularité, cette marque, presque invisible à l'œil humain, mais tellement flagrant pour les Al Bheds. Ses pupilles n'étaient pas ordinaires. Ces dernières étaient spiralées. Et surtout, ses iris possédaient cette petite touche de vert pâle, si caractéristique à leur peuple.

_Impossible..._

« Selphie ? » lâcha Roxas, sans s'en rendre compte.

La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres et reporta son regard vers l'horizon orangé, décidant d'ignorer le petit blond, qui sourcilla, perdu. Axel et Kairi étaient tout aussi confus que lui.

« Vous vous connaissez...? » demanda la princesse, une main sur la joue. La petite brune ne répondit pas à sa maîtresse, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de la déranger. Il semblerait que les deux adolescentes partagent le même lien qui unissait Axel et Xion.

« Roxas ? » appela à son tour le prince, espérant au moins une réponse de la part de son ami. Mais même celui-ci ne daigna pas lui répondre.

Le flûtiste baissa la tête et bégaya un peu avant de pouvoir enfin trouver les bons mots pour expliquer la situation.

« Je... pensais mais... je me suis peut-être trompé de personne...ce n'est pas la même... »

« Hm... » Axel trouvait cela quand même assez douteux. Il faudra qu'il pense à mettre les choses au clair avec lui quand ils se retrouveraient seuls tous les deux.

« Selphie ? » s'enquit Kairi, curieuse.

« Je ne le connais pas... » répondit très brièvement la domestique.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire cela, ce qu'Axel trouvait bien irrespectueux, bien que Roxas ne lui tint pas rigueur.

Détestant quand l'ambiance était aussi lourde et pesante, Kairi se leva et s'étira.

« Bon, je pense que notre escapade a duré assez longtemps. Rentrons, Selphie. D'accord ? »

La jeune servante acquiesça silencieusement et imita la princesse, époussetant légèrement son manteau sali par la poussière.

« Si nos parents me demandent, dis leur que tu ne m'as pas vu. » avertit Axel.

« Pas de problème ! Mais tâche de ne pas trop faire patienter Larxene, quand même. Cela ne se fait pas de faire attendre une dame... » La princesse laissa sa phrase en suspens, consciente qu'Axel savait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

Le prince cracha un juron que Kairi aurait préféré ne pas entendre, elle qui détestait les grossièretés.

Ses parents avait décidé d'organiser pour la énième fois un diner réunissant sa famille et celle de la future reine. La dernière fois, Axel était arrivé volontairement en retard, ce qui n'avait pas plu à la jeune femme, qui s'était bien gardé de le faire remarquer. Cela aurait donné une mauvaise impression au roi à son sujet. Elle était du genre à faire très attention à son image et sa réputation.

« J'y penserai... » se résigna t-il. Sa sœur lui fit un sourire entendu et s'éloigna en compagnie de Selphie, qui resta muette, partant sans un au revoir. Elle prit cependant le temps de lancer un dernier coup d'œil à Roxas avant de s'en aller.

Le petit blond fut sidéré par la force de son regard. Il était fixe et hypnotique, comme si la jeune fille désirait le contrôler et l'analyser. Et par dessus tout, Roxas était presque certain de parvenir à y lire... du mépris... de la haine... du dégoût, dans ses grands yeux verts transperçants.

S'agissait-il bien de Selphie ? **La** Selphie avait qui il jouait durant son enfance. Roxas n'était plus sûr de lui... la froideur et le détachement avec lesquels elle s'était adressée à lui ne ressemblaient absolument pas à son ancienne amie.

« Roxas, hé ho ! »

Le petit blond se sentit bougé dans tous les sens quand Axel lui attrapa les épaules pour le secouer, afin de le ramener à ses esprits. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se gratta la tête, embarrassé.

« Laisse-moi deviner... tu étais dans la lune ? »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, tout penaud, arrachant un sourire taquin au jeune homme roux.

« Je commence à m'y habituer, de toute façon... »

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit, repliant une de ses jambes. Il tapota la place vacante à sa gauche, indiquant au petit blond à en faire de même. Roxas s'installa à ses côtés, laissant suspendre ses jambes dans le vide.

Les jeunes hommes restèrent quelques minutes à fixer l'horizon, chacun plongé dans leurs pensées. Celai faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, ayant tous deux des obligations à respecter. Et pourtant, aucun n'avait l'impression que leur rencontre n'était que toute récente. En comptant le jour où ils s'étaient aperçus pour la première fois, ils ne s'étaient vu seulement cinq fois. Et à chaque fin de journée, Axel l'avait emmené en haut de l'Horloge de la Cité du Crépuscule pour manger une de ces friandises achetées sur le marché. Tout se faisait simplement et naturellement.

« Axel ! Roxas ! »

Les deux compères se tournèrent vers Xion postée contre le mur, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Je me disais bien que je vous trouverai ici. » dit la servante en s'installant à gauche de Roxas.

« Tu as couru ? »

« Oui même si j'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu. Bien que j'avais un peu peur de vous avoir raté... surtout que j'ai apporté quelque chose de spécial ! »

Les garçons haussèrent un sourcil, se demandant bien ce que Xion leur avait préparé.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Xion sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et dévoila finalement ce qu'elle avait voulu cacher.

« Tadam ! » s'exclama t-elle.

Elle leur présenta trois petits sacs marrons, fermés par un joli ruban couleur doré.

« Des sacs...? » fit Axel, peu impressionné. Il s'attendait à plus.

« Regarde à l'intérieur, idiot ! »

Axel et Roxas s'exécutèrent et ouvrirent leurs petits sacs. A l'intérieur se trouvaient quelques petites sucreries qui leur paraissaient bien appétissantes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des caramels au lait et au beurre salé ! J'avais un peu d'argent sur moi, alors j'en ai profité ! »

Le jeune blond prit l'un des bonbons et le fourra entre ses lèvres, savourant la douceur de la friandise alors qu'elle fondait lentement sous sa langue. Satisfait, il en saisit un autre et le dévora aussi rapidement que le premier.

« Alors ? Verdict ? »

« Délicieux. » sourit Roxas en mâchant lentement le caramel entre ses dents. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de sucreries, et ça lui avait manqué.

Les trois amis mangèrent en silence, chacun appréciant cette courte pause à regarder le coucher du soleil. A partir du début de l'après-midi, le crépuscule faisait son apparition pour rester en place jusqu'au soir. Ce phénomène était très curieux et restait inexpliqué des scientifiques. Cela avait valu au royaume le titre de Terres Crépusculaires, nom qui lui sciait parfaitement.

Une fois son sac de caramels vide, Roxas le posa sur ses genoux et lécha avec délectation le sucre qui s'était collé sur ses lèvres. Il croisa les jambes et redressa la tête vers les cieux puis soupira de contentement. Si seulement il pouvait rester ainsi toute sa vie. Le petit blond s'allongea de tout son long et leva une main pour cacher la lumière du crépuscule qui venait l'aveugler.

Il avait envie de déployer ses ailes tout d'un coup. Se jeter dans le vide, ouvrir ses ailes tout en se laissant porter par le vent.

Le garçon soupira, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre avec Axel et Xion juste à côté de lui.

Le petit blond croisa ses bras dernière sa tête et profita du fait qu'Axel ait les yeux fermés pour le détailler du regard.

Il était parfaitement détendu, complètement à son aise, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Cela était peut-être un peu rude de penser une telle chose, mais Roxas ne voyait pas du tout son ami diriger un royaume aussi grand que celui des Terres Crépusculaires. A ce qu'il en savait, cela demandait beaucoup de responsabilité. Pour lui, Axel n'avait pas la tête de l'emploi, et il était certain que le roux partageait le même avis que lui.

En reportant son attention sur le rouquin, le petit blond remarqua la matéria de feu qu'il lui avait prêté accrochée autour de son cou. S'il observait d'un peu plus près, il pouvait voir que le rayonnement de la sphère avait quelque peu diminué.

Ceci le fit sourire.

« Tu t'es entraîné ? » devina le jeune flûtiste.

« Hm ? » Le prince rouvrit les paupières et Roxas pointa sa matéria du doigt. « Ah, ça ? Oui un peu, ce matin. »

« Toute la soirée tu veux dire ! » ajouta Xion, se joignant à la conversation. « J'étais avec lui, et je peux te dire qu'à certain moment, j'en ai presque craint pour ma vie ! »

« Hein ? »

« Je te jure ! A un moment il a mis le feu à un énorme morceau de bois dans la forêt. Et il a eu du mal à l'éteindre. Un peu plus, et cela aurait provoqué un incendie ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » protesta le dauphin, les sourcils froncés. « Je l'ai facilement maîtrisé ! »

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'ai dû aller chercher toute une marmite d'eau pour l'éteindre ! Sans compter que tu as même failli mettre le feu à tes cheveux à un moment. »

« Roxas, elle ment, ne l'écoute pas. » supplia le rouquin. Ses joues rougirent violemment lorsque le petit blond se mit à rire, comme s'il se moquait de lui.

« J'ai même la preuve qu'il s'est blessé ! » pointa fièrement la domestique en gonflant le torse.

« Ah oui ? Et bien, montre-moi ça. Je serais bien curieux de savoir ce que c'est ! »

La jeune fille se saisit alors de l'une des mains et sourit sournoisement.

« A ton avis, Roxas. Pourquoi Axel a t-il retiré un gant, mais pas l'autre ? »

Le garçon inclina la tête sur le côté, n'en ayant absolument aucune idée. Le dauphin cependant comprit tout de suite, et grogna de frustration quand Xion lui enleva son gant noir, dévoilant une grande brûlure recouvrant tout le dos de sa main.

Le jeune Al Bhed ouvrit grand la bouche quand il jeta les yeux sur la blessure. Si ce que disait Xion était vrai, les flammes avaient méchamment mangé la peau du prince.

« Appuie pas si fort, ça fait mal ! » cria le jeune homme quand Xion serra sa main.

Roxas n'en doutait pas une seule seconde.

« Cela t'apprendra à faire des bêtises ! Heureusement que j'étais là pour te dire d'arrêter tout ! Tu n'étais même pas capable de te soigner tout seul avec la magie. »

« Tes premiers soins n'ont pas servi à grand chose non plus, j'ai toujours mal, je te signale. » rétorqua le rouquin en faisant la moue.

« C'est bien fait. Tu ne recommenceras plus comme ça. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux te soigner moi... » essaya de rassurer Roxas pour tenter de faire cesser leur petite querelle. « Mais fais attention, maîtriser le feu ne veut pas dire que tu es immunisé contre les brûlures. »

« T'occupes, ça va passer. »

« Axel, arrête de faire le fier et accepte la proposition de Roxas. » gronda Xion, les mains sur les hanches.

A contre-cœur, Axel laissa Roxas le soigner, sous le regard sévère de Xion, qui le fixait les bras croisés, l'air autoritaire.

« Tu ferais une bonne mère de famille. » ricana t-il.

La jeune fille gonfla les joues et regarda sur le côté, presque outrée par sa remarque.

« Jamais de la vie... »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Roxas, curieux, qui s'affairait toujours à guérir la blessure sur la main du prince.

« Je n'aime pas les enfants... »

« Ah dommage. Moi qui comptais sur toi pour t'occuper de mes enfants plus tard... »

« Vos enfants, à toi et à Larxene, ne pourront être que des petits monstres. Alors non merci. »

« ... »

« Mais tu n'as jamais été intéressé par... enfin tu n'aimerais pas partager une relation avec garçon qui te plaise ? » questionna Roxas.

La domestique mit une main sur son menton et réfléchit un petit moment.

Il y en avait bien un...

« Ah...? Xion est amoureuse ? Comme c'est mignon. » susurra le rouquin. Ceci lui valut une tape derrière la tête. « Aïeuh ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » répondit la brune en croisant les jambes.

« Mais tu te taisais, alors je pensais que Roxas avait vu juste. »

« En fait... » commença la servante. « J'ai croisé un garçon sur le chemin... et j'avoue qu'il ne m'a pas laissé indifférente. »

« Oh ? Comment était-il ? »

« Beau. »

« Euh... mais encore...? »

« Ce qui m'a le plus troublée, c'était la couleur de ses longs cheveux. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi clairs. Des cheveux très argentés, voire blancs... je ne sais pas trop comment les décrire... »

Ceci suffit à attirer l'attention de Roxas. Une longue chevelure argenté ?

Le petit blond ne connaissait qu'une seule personne correspondant à cette description, et c'était Riku.

« Roxas, ce ne serait pas le garçon avec qui tu étais tout à l'heure ? » demanda Axel.

Le petit blond acquiesça, murmurant un 'peut-être', mal à l'aise. S'il s'agissait bien de Riku, alors Xion pouvait d'ors et déjà abandonner l'idée de se rapprocher de lui. Son ami argenté était tout aussi peu sociable avec les humains que le reste de la communauté Al Bhed. Contrairement à lui, il ne chercherait jamais à essayer de sympathiser avec eux, ni même leur parler.

De plus, il se souvenait encore de la malheureuse rencontre entre Riku et Xion... Heureusement qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien grâce aux pouvoirs de Naminé.

« Tu pourras me le présenter ? »

« Euh... »

« Non, Roxas. Tu perdrais ton temps. Elle pourrait le faire fuir avec son caractère de chien. » déclara nonchalamment Axel en baillant.

Peut-être aurait-il dû s'attendre à recevoir un second coup de poing ?

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? » cria le roux en massant la vilaine bosse.

« Pour te faire taire. »

« Sais-tu ce qu'est l'humour ? »

« Oui, mais le tien ne vole vraiment pas très haut. »

« Tu ne sais pas t'amuser... »

Roxas ne chercha pas à les séparer de nouveau, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Ils trouveraient obligatoirement un autre sujet sur lequel ils ne seraient pas d'accord et se disputeraient. Le petit blond commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Mais il ne s'en lassait pas. Roxas serait pas prêt à supporter n'importe quoi si cela lui permettait de rester à leurs côtés.

Même s'il savait que sa place n'était pas parmi eux, et qu'elle ne le sera jamais.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le groupe d'Al Bhed était retourné sur l'île du Destin. Exténués par leur journée, Roxas, Rikku et Riku s'étaient endormis presque immédiatement après leur entrée dans la tente.

Les poings de Cloud tremblaient de rage. Le blond avait du mal à contenir sa colère.

Il n'était pas dupe. Le jeune homme avait très bien Roxas s'enfuir avec le prince.

Mais il n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Rien du tout. Il l'avait plutôt laisser faire.

Il s'adossa contre un arbre et s'y laissa glisser lentement, le visage enfoui dans ses mains.

« Axel Gottfried Ludwig Ignir Von Abenddämerung... » murmura l'Al Bhed et se mordant la lèvre.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais il avait tant espéré... tant souhaité que ce moment n'arrive jamais. Le jour où Naminé lui avait fait part de sa prédiction, Cloud avait tant redouté ce moment.

« Cloud ? »

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite à la voix d'Aerith, qui s'approchait de lui à petit pas. Derrière elle, Naminé marchait les yeux baissés, son carnet à dessin contre sa poitrine.

« Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cloud, en souriant amèrement. Aerith ferma les yeux et baissa tristement la tête.

« Oui... je l'ai appris... »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » hurla t-il, furieux.

« Parce que Roxas m'avait fait promettre de ne rien répéter ! Il ne voulait pas que tu saches qu'il avait été en contact un humain, et encore moins un membre de la famille royale ! »

« Si tu m'avais prévenu plus tôt, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation ! »

Aerith baissa la tête, confuse.

_Tu te trompes... Il était déjà trop tard quand Axel et Roxas se sont croisés dans cette ruelle..._

« Alors... que faisons-nous ? »

Cloud ferma les yeux, affichant un air pensif durant quelques instants.

« Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien faire maintenant... »

« Tu es donc d'accord pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se voir ? » demanda t-elle, surprise.

« Même si ça ne me plait pas, nous n'avons pas le choix... c'était inévitable... pas vrai, Naminé ? »

Sa sœur resta muette, mais baissa tristement les yeux.

« Et puis, au moins... Roxas est heureux... »

Pourtant, Naminé avait un très mauvais pressentiment... le bonheur de Roxas ne durerait pas éternellement...

* * *

Assise à sa coiffeuse, la princesse Kairi vit dans le reflet de son miroir sa servante assise sur son lit, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle était bien silencieuse depuis leur retour au château, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

« Selphie, quelque chose te tracasse ? » demanda t-elle, inquiète pour son amie.

La petite brune sursauta et offrit toute son attention à sa maîtresse, qui était venu s'installer à ses côtés.

« J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait un problème, tu sais. Tu ne peux rien me cacher... »

« Je... » La domestique se tortilla nerveusement les doigts et afficha un petit sourire, pour rassurer son amie. « Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas... »

« Ne me mens pas, Selphie. C'est ce garçon que nous avons vu le Clocher qui te préoccupe ? Roxas, pas vrai ? »

La brune se raidit à la mention du jeune blond. Elle déglutit et détourna le regard pour éviter de croiser celui de la rouquine.

« Il fait parti de ton peuple, les Al Bheds ? »

« Je... »

Kairi n'avait rien contre les Al Bheds, du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas des Maudits.

La rousse était la seule à connaître les origines de sa jeune servante. Elle l'avait su le jour où la brunette avait été choisie par le Roi et la Reine pour être la servante personnelle de la princesse. Regarder leurs yeux n'était pas le seul moyen de reconnaître un Al Bhed. Ils avaient tous cette marque noire en forme d'aile tatouée sur une partie de leur corps. Le tatouage de Selphie était particulièrement visible... Il était sur sa nuque, mais par chance sa masse d'épais cheveux bruns lui permettait de ne pas être découverte.

« Oui... » répondit Selphie. « C'est un ami d'enfance... »

« Ah bon ? Mais dans ce cas, tu devrais être contente à l'idée de l'avoir retrouvé ! »

Malheureusement cela ne fonctionnait pas comme ça.

Selphie avait ressentie un frisson la parcourir à l'entente du prénom du garçon. Et cette désagréable sensation était toujours présente en elle depuis ce moment précis. La jeune fille avait beau frotter sur ses bras pour se réchauffer, ce froid, ce sentiment d'insécurité persistait.

Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'elle n'avait pas revu Roxas.

Et en toute honnêteté, la domestique aurait désiré ne plus jamais avoir à l'approcher.

« Il m'avait pourtant l'air bien gentil... » dit Kairi, pensive.

La princesse ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Selphie était aussi perturbée. Si Axel avait réussi à sympathiser avec Roxas, alors ce jeune blond ne pouvait qu'être quelqu'un de bien; lui qui était parvenu à faire retrouver le sourire à son frère. Il lui était tellement rare de voir le prince afficher autant de gaieté.

Kairi savait que la présence de Xion à ses côtés aidait le roux dans la vie de tous les jours. Cependant, ce château spacieux, cette richesse, ce luxe, et la présence de tous ces domestiques le ramenaient à la réalité : Axel était un prince, et plus précisément l'héritier du trône. Bientôt, il aurait à suivre les traces du Roi Éric et régner sur le royaume, avec toutes les responsabilités que ce statut impliquait.

La princesse était très appréciée parmi les habitants du royaume, et chacune de ses sorties avaient tendance à attirer les foules... C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle la jeune fille avait décidé de suivre l'exemple de son frère en se vêtissant de ce long manteau de cuir noir. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait la reconnaître pendant ses escapades.

Kairi, bien qu'étant la sœur cadette d'Axel, la rousse avait moins de contraintes que le jeune homme. Elle était plus libre, même si elle pouvait demander à être escortée durant ses promenades en ville. Mais elle ne préférait pas. D'un côté, étant comme son frère, elle ne supportait pas les formalités, n'appréciant pas le fait d'être traitée différemment et de passer au dessus des lois sous prétexte qu'elle était de sang royale. La présence de soldats à ses côtés l'étouffait. De plus, selon le Roi, une escorte n'était pas nécessaire...

Car pour lui, le risque de perdre sa fille était bien moins inquiétant que celui de se faire enlever le futur Roi, Axel.

Bien que Kairi ne s'en plaignait pas, le manque de d'intérêt de son père à son égard blessait beaucoup la rouquine.

Cissnei, elle, avait été tellement parfaite.

Le bruit de quelque chose qui se brise au sol la fit sursauter. La princesse regarda dans le reflet de son miroir et vit Selphie à genoux, ramassant les morceaux de porcelaine du service à thé qu'elle avait renversé au sol.

« Tout va bien, Selphie ? » l'interpella t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

La petite domestique adressa un regard mouillé à sa maîtresse, les larmes dévalant son visage fin.

« Je suis désolée, Kairi... » s'excusa t-elle en tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots. « Je n'arrive plus du tout à me concentrer sur ce que je fais... je- » Kairi la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'en dise plus.

« Chuut... tout va bien... » chuchota t-elle tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux en un geste réconfortant.

Kairi ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Où était passé l'enjouée et la généreuse Selphie ? Celle qu'elle avait toujours connue ? La princesse ignorait encore pourquoi revoir Roxas était parvenu à mettre sa jeune amie dans un état aussi pitoyable. Le mystère entourant ce garçon s'épaississait et l'intriguait de plus en plus. Comment Axel et lui s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Où ? Quand ? A ce qu'elle en savait, son frère méprisait les Al Bheds, leur simple vue le débectait, et ce depuis la mort de Cissnei. Ce qui signifiait que le petit blond n'avait rien laissé filtré au sujet de ses origines. Quelques étaient ses intentions ? L'adolescent avait eu l'air d'être quelqu'un de doux et serviable. Mais que pouvait-il bien se cacher derrière ce visage angélique ?

Kairi se jura intérieurement d'obtenir les réponses à toutes ces questions, et ainsi sécher les larmes de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur.

* * *

**Note 1 : Dans le chapitre précédent, nous en apprenons un peu plus sur Sora. Nous savons qu'il était le frère jumeau de Roxas et qu'il a "disparu". Mais ceci ne nous disait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. J'ai volontairement évité de dire "mort" car je ne voulais pas détruire le semblant de suspense que j'avais crée. Dans ce chapitre-ci, Roxas pense à son frère alors qu'il était "encore de ce monde". Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et pourquoi Naminé prie t-elle pour que Sora leur vienne en aide à la fin du chapitre 3, alors qu'il est censé être mort ? Vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres. Je voulais éclairer ce point, car il pourrait vous paraître assez confus. Mort ou disparu ? Telle est la question XDD**

**Note 2 : Je suis désolée, j'ai remplacé les glaces à l'eau de mer par des caramels au beurre salés. Ca ne concorde pas vraiment avec l'époque en fait, ces glaces. Tiens d'ailleurs l'époque ? Avez-vous une idée de l'époque à laquelle se passe l'histoire ? Pour tout vous avouer, je fais exprès de ne pas donner de précisions. C'est surtout que je voulais laisser le lecteur se faire sa propre idée. Vous avez sûrement remarqué qu'elle ne se passe ni au XXème siècle et encore moins au XXIème ? xD Pour vous donner une petite idée quand même, les limites que je pose sont le Moyen-Âge-XIXème siècle. Ainsi, vous remarquerez que sur les super fanarts de ma Lilou-chan, Roxas porte un bliaud, vêtement typique du Moyen-Âge, alors que sur les miens, je mélange un peu tout, et ainsi le design des vêtements se rapproche de celui d'Eternal Sonata (même si en fait, on est plus près du XVIII que du XIX), même si le monde dans lequel évolue les personnages concervent des éléments médiévaux. En gros, je mélange un peu tout dans ma tête xDD Idiot, hein ? Mais c'est comme ça, je suis bizarre comme fille vous savez.**

**Voilà fini avec ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera APRES avoir posté le chapitre 14 de Comme Avant. Oui il est presque fini. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre la suite de celle-ci alors que l'autre est en hiatus depuis un an. Et pourtant, ce chapitre 14 est à chier.**

**Avis ? Remarques ? Interrogations ? Inquiétudes ? Vous êtes libre de tout dire du moment que c'est pas du flame... ce genre de truc à de quoi vous déprimer pendant plusieurs semaines, donc SVP abstenez-vous.**


End file.
